Fire and Ice
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: A princess has her duties, though sometimes they prove to be too much to endure. And a certain Earth prince is none to happy to be the one chosen to save her pretty neck. But will close quarters and odd circumstances change the game? SerenityEndymion
1. Provocation

*Disclaimer* I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation do. No suing the Cosmic One, for she is simply an admirer. And a very impoverished one at that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
Chapter 1: Provocation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity smoothed her white silk skirts down with her palms, in an attempt to make herself as presentable as possible. This could quite possibly be the most important event of her young life.  
  
At sixteen, the Moon Princess had been witness to many acts of royal formalities, and though they bored her to no end, she had been challenged to attempt acting one out herself. Her blood boiled all over again as she recalled the scene that had played out earlier that morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was lounging in an oversized chair, in the quiet comfort of the palace library, enthralled by a book concerning the history of Earth and it's people, when her delicate ears picked up the sounds of distant laughter floating down the corridor outside the open door.  
  
The princess quickly hid the book under her cushion, being in no mood to hear the snide remarks of the guardian of Mars so early in the morning. No matter the action or intent, Raye always managed to pick it apart, never seeming to be satisfied.  
  
Nothing was ever good enough for the fire senshi, though it was merely her way of attempting to make her princess stronger, to face the duties she would some day be chained to.  
  
At least that's what Serenity had gathered long ago. There were times, however, that she found herself prompted by unseen imps to simply punch her raven haired guardian directly in the face to silence her, but that would be quite un-princess like and very bad for their relationship.  
  
Serenity had long since trained herself to shoulder the irritation that Raye's constant mouthing spawned, holding her own tongue unless she found herself so flustered that she could no longer contain herself.  
  
During such times, just before the palace erupted into a large scale battle ground, the senshi of thunder and lightning, Lita, would be forced to drag the raging royal off to her room, kicking and screaming all the while, and prompt her to sit until she no longer wished to decapitate her dear friend.  
  
Lita was distinguished as the most physically strong of the four guardians to the princess, and finding a single man in the kingdom that could best her in a fight was a nearly impossible task.  
  
She'd embarrassed many a testosterone driven brute that had been foolish enough to underestimate her, until her reputation as an expert fighter had begun floating around. Now, Lita found herself to be highly respected among the members of the court, and quite sought after as well.  
  
Her unusual behavior and prowess seemed to attract many a curious male, and yet none had managed to catch her attention for very long. She was a tad too dedicated to her duties to waste much time on masculine company at any rate.  
  
Soon, four guardians appeared, stepping through the library doors with Mina, who could've easily passed as Serenity's twin, in the lead. The somewhat nervous princess immediately greeted them, flashing her sweetest smile while feeling the baneful book beneath her cushion all the while.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," she acknowledged, her smile not faltering in the least as the four descended upon her. Being no fool, Serenity realized that if she weren't careful, Amy, daughter of Mercury, would realize quite quickly that something was amiss.  
  
Raye tossed her jet hair over her shoulder, her violet eyes already holding a mocking humor. Serenity hadn't done a thing, and already she was receiving 'the look'.  
  
Amy ran a hand through her short blue hair nervously, noting the situation brewing just before her. It was an eternal battle to see just who possessed the sharpest tongue, and it usually seemed to end in an angry stale mate.  
  
The princess and the fire senshi were in reality close as sisters, though both were stubborn as asses being led by a rope when their extreme personalities clashed. . . which seemed to occur with disturbing regularity. Neither would budge an inch once their opinions were made and if they contradicted one another, it was time for all who valued their lives to duck for cover.  
  
"Good morning, princess," Lita returned, smiling back as she gave the blond a wink. Though she begged her not to time after time, Lita always insisted on sticking with formal addresses for some ungodly reason. She was so close to them all that such formalities were unnecessary, though she had the feeling that she did it simply to aggravate her.  
  
"We have a surprise for you," Mina revealed slyly, blue eyes alive with excitement. She knew how jaded Serenity could become with everyday life, and lately it had been worse than average.  
  
She'd been locked up in her room all day the last time the Earth's diplomats had come to speak with her mother and she'd not gotten to see a bloody thing. Serenity wanted desperately to experience the other planets of the solar system, and Earth seemed to catch her eye more than any other.  
  
She could often be found staring out one window or another at the distant blue planet, her mind obviously wondering to unknown realms. Mina, always searching for a way to liven up menial existence, had mentioned her observations to the Queen, asking why it was that Serenity herself could not venture to Earth in her mother's place for a diplomatic visit.  
  
The Queen had not been too keen on the idea when it had first been presented, as her daughter was a bit too naïve about the ways of Earth for her liking. Mina and the others, however, had pled their case, arguing that it was beyond time that their beloved princess experienced such a thing on her own. After all, she would be ruler of the Moon Kingdom one day. She needed to gain as much experience as possible in the ways of diplomacy, didn't she?  
  
The Queen eventually began to see their point, though still a bit unnerved as she made her decision. This was her beloved baby girl, after all.  
  
"Fine, girls. I will allow her to go in my place. On one condition: the four of you must stay by her side at all times, and make sure that no harm befalls her. I trust you to make fair judgments and keep her safe, as always. You understand well how the majority of Earth's people feel about us. She may not go out of your sight, for her life may be in jeopardy if she wanders. I feel that she is prepared for such an experience, though not alone. I am confident that all will go well with the four of you by her side. So be it, girls. You may tell her," the Queen had informed them, with a somewhat sad smile.  
  
Her daughter had grown up without her realizing it, and into a very beautiful lady at that. Many admirers had been after her for some time, though she'd turned them all away without so much as a thought.  
  
The girl could be an ice queen at times, but it most definitely got the point across. Her mother had assured her that she would eventually face a time when she would have the need to choose, and her daughter had replied by saying that she would remain alone forever, should she not find someone that she wanted and that no one would force her into anything.  
  
She was right, after all. The Queen was a hopeless romantic herself and knew that she could in no way marry Serenity off to just anyone out of convenience. If she were to try such nonsense, she was well aware that her retaliation would be drastic.  
  
Either she'd run off as she was at times prone to do, or she would dedicate her every waking moment to making her husband's life an unending misery until he demanded their union to be severed. Serenity had her eyes set on different, somewhat distant horizons at any rate, though no one was aware of the fact.  
  
So it was that her senshi had sought her out to deliver the good news. Serenity would be thrilled by the fact that she was going to Earth. There were only so many times that she could tour the royal gardens, as gorgeous and peaceful as they were.  
  
And training. . . she nearly fainted each time the girls would attempt to teach her the ways of combat. A fighter she wasn't, and she made no bones about it. The princess and weapons of destruction, it seemed, did not mix. Poor Raye had nearly lost several fingers the last time that fiasco had been underway.  
  
"What kind of surprise? Not more combat training, I hope," she said, sounding horrified with the idea.  
  
"Gods, no, nothing like that," Raye said hastily, wiggling her now movable appendages in memory. Ignoring her dramatic antics, Mina continued with what she had to reveal.  
  
"Serenity, your mother has agreed to allow you to go to Earth on a diplomatic visit in her place. We leave tomorrow," Mina informed her. The four guardians immediately saw her eyes light up, the color rising quickly to her cheeks. In a moment she'd bolted from her reclining position, flinging herself upon the unsuspecting Mina and nearly sending them both crashing to the white marble floor below.  
  
"Are you serious? Earth? Oh, gods," she breathed, the realization hitting her fully. Earth and Moon relations were extremely limited and this was very unusual. Oh, but she'd awaited a moment such as this for so long. Finally, after all this time. . . after all her blasted day dreams and troubled nights.  
  
"Has it been approved?" she asked, releasing her gator grip on Mina as she awaited an answer.  
  
"This morning. The Queen of Earth has agreed to it and we are due to arrive tomorrow night," Lita told her, happy to see her so ecstatic about the news. At last something had made her content. There was only so much gloomy princess one could take before finding a solution to the problem.  
  
"It took forever to talk your mother into it, but she finally agreed. The only thing is. . . you'll have to deal with us in your face the entire while," Raye informed her somewhat smugly.  
  
"And what would be new about that Raye? It seems to me that you're always in my face about something," Serenity quipped in response. Before Raye could speak again, the princess flung her arms around her neck, squeezing so tightly that she was convinced her face had turned a lovely shade of violet.  
  
"Oh, Raye, don't be crabby! Let's be nice to each other today, alright? Can you agree to that?" she wondered, giving her friend the best puppy dog face she could muster.  
  
"Why not? I can live with that for a few days," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Now get off of me! I can't breathe," she mocked, pretending to gasp for air. Serenity released her only to attack the unsuspecting Amy next, kissing the side of her head with an exaggerated smack of her lips.  
  
"I suppose you have our tip all planned out already, don't you?" she guessed, and the daughter of Mercury nodded.  
  
"As always. Everything should go smoothly," she answered, fighting the urge to whip our her pocket computer to show her the exact plan of travel.  
  
"You really want to go, don't you?" she asked the bubbling princess, who nodded excitedly in response.  
  
"Very much so. I've heard some very interesting things about Earth and its people," she said, unaware that she had inadvertently sealed her own fate with those few innocent words.  
  
"Like the Earth Prince, perhaps?" Lita teased and Serenity turned as white as the dress she wore, her breath catching in her throat as four sets of eyes stared at her in awe.  
  
"What? What did you say?" she asked, feeling a bit foolish for letting them on so easily. Curses! Could a girl have no peace? THIS was going to be a lovely lecture, no doubt.  
  
"You're so transparent, Serenity," Raye added with a smirk, her violet eyes beginning the assault without a single word being uttered.  
  
"Meaning what exactly, Raye?" she demanded, her automatic response being a defensive one. She was caught dead to rights and now was the time to face what was coming.  
  
"We know you saw him. Why else would you have been so intrigued by Earth so suddenly after his visit? And why would you not have asked us questions about our visitors? Perhaps because you'd seen them yourself. . . one in particular caught your eye, didn't he?" Raye teased, making Serenity's face turned the blood red color of her fuku.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, vainly attempting to drop the subject. Oh, but no. . . she'd have no of that. Serenity realized very quickly that her pretty neck was still lying fully upon the chopping block, the blade suspended precariously above and awaiting a merciless descent. She hoped that it would indeed be a swift drop.  
  
"Whatever you say. He is quite an attractive man though, don't you agree? You heard the rumors about him and you wanted to see for yourself, am I right? Admit it Serenity, because we already know it to be true," Raye continued, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Fine, you beast!" the diminutive princess exploded, causing Amy to pinch the bridge of her nose while Mina shrank back against Lita a bit, preparing for the dam to break.  
  
"Yes, I heard about him from those gossipy women of the court and I most certainly did catch a glimpse of him! And yes, Raye, he was THE most attractive man I have ever laid eyes upon! Are you satisfied now, you foul wench?" she demanded angrily, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. Gods be damned, could civility never remain in tact with this woman around?  
  
"That's all I wished to hear. You act as if we haven't known since that very day. You could tell so easily, with you flitting around like you'd been made drunk by the mere sight of a man. There have been stars in your eyes ever since," Raye said, her tone softening a bit at her reflection.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being curious, Serenity, but you are well aware of how things stand between this kingdom and that of Earth. At any rate, I've heard the prince is away, engaged in battle. He's the captain of the largest unit of Earth's army, and rumored to be an expert fighter and leader," Lita informed her, a comforting hand laid upon Serenity's shoulder as she spoke of the object of her charge's longing.  
  
Her heart sank to her feet in that instant, the four surrounding her nearly able to hear it shatter upon the floor like a piece of china. She'd hoped more than anything that she would again be fortunate enough to see him, perhaps even speak to him during this visit to his home planet.  
  
She'd only been bold enough to peek around the corner to see him standing in the throne room, flanked by four generals in uniform, so many medals and decorations adorning them all that she wondered silently how they kept from walking with a hunch in their backs.  
  
The man was speaking to her mother in what sounded to be a very formal tone, though his words she could not make out from her distance. Serenity had but seen him from a distance, yet the air about him was simply regal.  
  
He was in full uniform as well, armor even gracing his towering form, again causing her to question in her mind how anyone could find such garb to be tolerable.  
  
His hair was as black as a raven's wing, hanging precariously into his eyes if he leaned forward just so. As she continued to gawk at him from her position behind a rather large potted fern, the hem of her dressed hiked up to avoid soiling her gown, she wondered of the color of his eyes. Most assuredly dark, she mused, just as the rest of him. Perhaps a deep chocolate. . . or ocean blue.  
  
She cursed herself for caring what shade his eyes indeed were, wondering why the hells she was currently camouflaged by foliage when she was well aware of what a fool she'd seem if she were caught in such a ridiculous position. So, she forced herself to retire back to her room, where she was supposed to have been kept prisoner the entire while anyway. Even so, she couldn't get him out of her thoughts the entire way. Nor had he left them since.  
  
He'd enchanted her from that day on and she wanted nothing more than to meet him properly and make an attempt to get to know him. Now that one chance seemed to be slipping away before her very eyes. What was the damn point in going to Earth if he would be absent the entire while?  
  
She regained her composure slowly, squaring her shoulders as she assumed the air of the princess that she was, prepared to defend herself to the bloody end.  
  
"No matter. I have other matters to attend to while upon Earth," she said confidently, hands clasped before her and thumbs twiddling nervously even as she spoke.  
  
"Are you so sure that you can?" Raye wondered, surprising her with the question she hadn't prepared herself to face.  
  
"I suppose you assume that I will but mange to make an ass of myself, am I right?" Serenity guessed, her foot beginning to tap against the marble floor beneath her.  
  
"Well, you aren't exactly the picture of composition when it comes to formal affairs. You may even worsen our relations by your visit," she commented, setting Serenity off for the millionth time. Mina saw her fists clench, and she grit her teeth, knowing that they were all in for a rather unpleasant sight indeed.  
  
"Raye, if you knew half as much as you assumed you did, you'd be an alarmingly brilliant woman," she ground out, and Lita swore that she noted a tick forming in her eye.  
  
"I am very capable of handling this affair, and I shall prove it to you," she resolved firmly, turning on her heel to take leave of the rapidly deteriorating situation. Without another word she had disappeared out into the long corridor, leaving four guardians to discuss the matter further in her absence.  
  
"Well, THAT went well," Lita noted with sarcasm, rolling her emerald eyes as all others landed upon the guardian of fire.  
  
"Must you always to test her so?" Mina wanted to know, arms crossed over her chest as she saw a slight flush cross her cheeks.  
  
"Well, what did she expect? I won't allow her to let her guard down over some passing whim. People of Earth aren't exactly the most civilized, you know. And Serenity. . . it is our duty to protect her," she pointed out, though feeling a bit foolish for arguing with her so frequently. Mina did indeed have a point.  
  
"Why not try encouraging her for once, instead of making her feel like a child?" Lita wondered, for once causing Raye to actually think about the sharp words she always hurled at her charge. Perhaps she had gone a tad far this time.  
  
The longer she stood thinking, the more guilt bit at her, until she threw her hands into the air, an exasperated sigh leaving her.  
  
"Fine. . . you're right. I had no right to say such things to her. I only wish to keep her from being hurt, you know. I suppose I'll make an attempt to speak with her later, though she'll most likely ignore me entirely. I can never retire with her upset with me, at any rate," she admitted reluctantly, causing the other three to shake their heads in near unison. This trip, it seemed, was going to be a bit more tedious than they had initially assumed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's blood ran hotly through her veins, as she again remembered the events that had transpired earlier that day. For once, Raye would see that she was perfectly capable of handling herself. . . without her breathing down her neck. If she was so inclined to cut her down, she would see just how bold she could possibly be.  
  
She was well aware that her mother would throttle her for this, but she cared not about the consequences at the moment. Her senshi would most likely kick her royal behind all about the palace as well, but no matter. Now, this had become a matter of pride, which no one intelligent dared to tamper with. For Serenity's pride was not to be reckoned with. . .  
  
The princess had determined that this was what had to be done, to show that she was not as helpless and naïve as everyone wrote her off to be. She had no need of them to do this, being bound and determined to show everyone that she was no longer the child they all assumed her to be. She was tired of being babied all the time and now the moment had risen for her to prove herself to the skeptics.  
  
The dress she wore was of the finest white silk, skirts flowing all about her. The bodice was snug, showing off her well developed chest, causing the simple act of breathing to be a rather large hassle indeed. Silver stitches and pearls adorned the bodice, making it sparkle like stars in the night sky.  
  
A long white ribbon was tied around her waist, flowing down her back nearly as far as her royal pigtails. The odangos were up tightly, held in place by pins and strands of quartz. This damn garb was the bane of her existence, making her feel like some treasured doll instead of a living, breathing human. But, such was the duty of a princess, to be forced to wear such atrocities for the sake of elegance.  
  
She hoped desperately that the Earth prince would be there when she arrived, in all her sparkling perfection. The man would have to be made of granite, she mused, to ignore her in this state. Perhaps she would be fortunate enough to catch his attention.  
  
Her traitorous heart fluttered at the mere thought of it and she fought to regain her composure before she became a mass of misfiring nerve endings where she stood. Before she made good her escape, she grabbed the long velvet hooded cloak hanging upon a hook on the wall, adjusting it about her shoulders.  
  
She buckled the silver clasp and brushed off the plum velvet a bit, taking one last deep breath as she did so. She was now ready to conquer this endeavor, determination and pride driving her forth from there.  
  
Serenity knew just how to escape her room, as she'd done it many times before, finding herself in need of vacating the prison of a palace on occasion. She climbed carefully down the trellis that led up to her balcony, taking the utmost care while finding her footing.  
  
She imagined herself falling unceremoniously to her death below, which would be no help in the least in proving her point. No, cracked skulls would most definitely be avoided on this night.  
  
Once reaching the soft grass below, she sprinted silently past the gardens to where the meadow met the forest, darting around tree trunks and brush until she'd reached a clearing far from the sight of her home and it's occupants.  
  
None of them would notice her absence until midday tomorrow, though by then her visit would nearly be over, and she would be back in their presence before anyone could begin to plan her impromptu death for her disobedience.  
  
She began concentrating her energy, eyes closed as she felt the power of the Silver Crystal rising within her. Over time, she'd learned to harness its powers fairly well, but she was well aware that using it would cause her to be a bit weak. But no matter. This was far beyond worth it any discomfort she would face. For once they would see. . .she was no longer a child.  
  
Silently beseeching the goddess of the moon to protect her on while on her journey, to lead her heart in the direction it was meant to go, her arms rose, the light of the crystal glowing from within as she felt its warmth surrounding her. It was time to go.  
  
She allowed its power to take over, feeling her body being pulled this way and that. In a moment, the spot that the Moon princess had occupied was bare, and the young Serenity was well on her way to an unknown destiny, leaving all she had ever known behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, I wrote this a long time ago, and I decided it needed a re-write. I didn't do much, because I'd rather concentrate on later chapters, but I think it's ok. So, everybody tell me what you think! Want more? Lemme' know!(*Enter 'happy-pixie-gimme-reviews' dance*) Ja Ne!  
  
*Cosmic Moon Baby* 


	2. Dread Encounter and Bad News a Plenty

*Disclaimer*  
  
I hate to break it to ya'. . . but I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation do have those rights. No suing the Cosmic One, for she is simply an admirer. And a very impoverished one at that. Sad, I know (*sniff* *_*) but somehow. . . I will survive!  
  
AN: Thanks to those who reviewed this fic! I'm glad to know that you like what's going on so far. This is a rather long story, though I'll try to keep it from bogging down. It's got a lot of editing to live through as well, since it was written so long ago. Oh, and expect the chapters to be pretty long. . . I combined two or three into each to keep us all from becoming gray trying to get through em'! Anyway, enough of me mouthing. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clairvoyance, eternalcelestial, & Lara 1786. . . comin' at ya'!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
Chapter 2: Dread Encounter and Bad News a Plenty  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Swords clanged all around the courtyard, voices shouting orders and muffled curses, leaving no peace to be had by anyone in the vicinity. All the action was brought to an abrupt halt, however, as a somewhat tired and irritated voice rose above the rest of the ruckus.  
  
"That's enough for now," Endymion called, wiping his blade on a pant leg of his black uniform. Morning, noon and night found them sparring, preparing for the battles that were surely on their beastly ways to meet the army of the Terrans full force. Though the young prince knew of the importance of such activities, the man was bloody tired, and in no mood to make any excuses as to why he was shunning practice this evening.  
  
"But we've only just begun," Jadeite complained, twirling his blade in one hand.  
  
Not that the fiery blond general was a slave to his training. Far from it, in fact. However, as they could all admit, there were only so many times that they could all feign running one another through in one evening before they were in turn nearly collapsing in boredom due to it.  
  
"Just begun. . . every day we draw breath we do this. I've had quite enough, myself. Gentlemen. . . let us find another amusement for the evening, shall we," Nephrite suggested, sheathing his sword in one fluent motion as the others gathered around him.  
  
"And what do you suggest, wise man? If you have yet to take notice, there isn't much to engage in despite this," Zoisite pointed out, nodding in the direction of his own blade.  
  
"Now. . . there is always the delight of finding feminine company for the evening," Jadeite suggested, causing Endymion to sigh mightily in direct response, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
He was growing quite tired of the harlots of the Earth court, who hid behind titles and extravagant garb in order to throw shadow over their pronounced lack of personality and wit. Although the idea of having his bed and body warmed did appeal to him, he was simply too uninterested with them all to even attempt such a thing. The man had thrown enough raging women out of his chambers on their backsides lately to show just that.  
  
As the men argued amongst themselves on how to waste the evening hours, Endymion's mind kept wandering to the battle that was being waged between his kingdom and the rebels from the so called Black Moon clan. The leader of the ruthless band of bandits. . . Diamond, he was called. . . had pulled some massive trickery on them as of late and the prince was no fool.  
  
It was evident that he had yet to unleash his master plan. No, that they had yet to see. Random raids, a few casualties and a mighty pain and the ass was all they had come to face as of yet, though something lingered upon Endymion's mind. A man so hungry for control and glory would no doubt have insidious visions dancing through his mind.  
  
The hard part was finding the shady bastard. Every time they thought they had him trapped, he'd vanish right from under their noses. Endymion felt that he wasn't quite human to keep escaping them so easily.  
  
And so the prince had grown ridiculously determined to bring a swift end to him, and to restore peace to the kingdom of Earth its people before the madness escalated to new heights. But for now, he was merely attempting to forget about the chaos reining across the lands. He was too tired to bother with it at the time. After all, even royals deserved a bit of respite.  
  
While the group of sweating, somewhat cranky men continued to squabble over how the night should be spent, Endymion suddenly felt a strange sensation shoot through him, like the presence of someone unknown. A fire surged through his body, fading away as quickly as it had struck him. Kunzite, head commander of the band of rogues, noticed the change in his prince, a hard line drawn across his face as he questioned the sudden look of puzzlement displayed by his charge.  
  
"What's the matter, Endymion?" he asked, catching the attention of the others as he awaited a response.  
  
"You look a bit green," he added, clapping his friend on the back so hard that he nearly launched into a coughing fit where he stood.  
  
"No, it's nothing," he replied flatly, clearing his hair from his eyes. The others went back to ignoring him, though a dull ache still lingered within his chest. What on Earth had just occurred?  
  
Two ocean blue eyes continued to scan the outlying tree line beyond the palace grounds, searching for any sign of oncoming peril. But there was none to be found, and soon Endymion too had abandoned his wondering. There was still an entire night to squander, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity awoke to find herself in a crumpled heap upon the ground, her head pounding madly as if under attack by a thousand angry mallets. The sun was high in the sky and she wondered how long she'd been sprawled there on the ground like a pile of soiled linens.  
  
The young maiden was definitely not where she had intended to be and it worried her to no end. She wondered just what had gone wrong during her teleport to cause her to end up in such a dreadful mess as this, as her eyes took in her surroundings.  
  
To add to her unrest, the Earth castle was nowhere in sight. All she could see were shrubs and trees and brush, the seemingly endless expanse of foliage all about her. Serenity highly doubted that such a massive structure could be overlooked. Where the hells was she?  
  
As the princess attempted to sit up, her head swam and she was back down on the ground in record time, head held between her hands as she attempted to steady herself a bit. Her eyes, it seemed, were refusing to stop their spinning, and a horrid fit of nausea was quickly threatening to overtake her.  
  
She remembered the wisdom her guardians had shared with her about the gravitational pull on Earth, knowing it to be the reason for her sudden misery. It was much stronger here than on the moon and her body was trying with grand determination to reject it, leaving her feeling more sickly than she could ever remember being in her young life.  
  
After a moment she tried again, fighting back the urge to wretch with determination. She had to keep some kind of composure, being lost in the middle of the forest like an idiot as she was.  
  
Vomiting all over herself would do nothing to improve her situation, she resolved, and she attempted to remind herself of that as she slowly regained control of her faculties. She sat for a moment, her hand over her mouth as she swallowed hard. Panic hadn't yet set in, though it lingered, primed to take over.  
  
The question struck her of just how long it would be before anyone even noticed her curious absence. Surely one of the girls would find her room to be vacant after noticing she'd not dashed downstairs to the breakfast hall.  
  
"Damn," she muttered harshly, cursing the ill luck that had descended upon her. Had she known this would be the outcome of her solo journey, she'd have stayed curled beneath her warm down comforter, surrounded by the soft scent of rose incense and bathed in the comfort she was no stranger to.  
  
But no. . . the princess now found herself hopelessly lost on a foreign planet and completely alone. No one had a bloody clue as to where she'd vanished off to, and in fact, she had no idea herself.  
  
Another realization struck her, causing her to frown in disgust. The climate here was cooler than on the moon, prompting her to wrap her cloak about herself more tightly to combat the vicious chill. She could see her breath before her, dancing in the air as she pulled her hood up over her head to capture all the warmth that she could manage.  
  
From the far end of the trees that surrounded her, she was suddenly assaulted by the sound of horse's hooves beating against the ground. Fear rose in her rapidly, for she had nowhere to run, even if she could manage to force herself to her feet. Serenity tried again to rise and in turn failed once again, cursing herself for attempting such an idiotic thing as teleporting to this beastly planet alone.  
  
Serenity had no other choice but to keep her position, holding her breath as a figure on a massive white steed rode out from the tall fir trees, and the mere sight of him was enough to send shivers racing down her spine. The startled princess felt her body grow cold under his scrutiny as the strange man looked down upon her, riding ever closer all the while.  
  
This man was young, merely a few years older than herself, she guessed, sliding backwards slowly as to keep a bit of distance between them. She noted that his hair was the color of freshly fallen snow, despite his obvious youth, and he wore the uniform of a soldier. Judging from all the decorations upon it, she came to the conclusion that he was of a high rank among whatever band he was a part of.  
  
He slowed his horse to a walk before stopping a few feet from her, Serenity unable to do naught but stare at him the entire while. As he dismounted she met his piercing gaze head on, fear rising in her as she realized that she was unable to look away.  
  
His eyes, dancing with dark violet flames, trapped her completely, leaving her much akin to a frightened dear being perused by a pack of hungry hounds. Whoever this man was, she felt sure that he could not be of the Earth kingdom. A voice in her head demanded that she flee, but she could not. Gravity and fear were against her at the moment, leaving her totally trapped.  
  
"Well, well. I find you at last," the man said smoothly, bending down towards her as he spoke. Serenity reeled backward, but he caught her by the wrists, his grip so tight that she cried out in pain.  
  
"Unhand me this instant!" she demanded loudly, her voice shaking with fear as she struggled to free herself from his death like grip. His fingers were like ice, chilling her very bones as she violently jerked away from him, but to no avail.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, still struggling to break free from him as a wicked smirk played across his features.  
  
"My, my. Curious aren't you? That you shall discover soon enough, princess," he told her, hauling her up from the ground so quickly that her head was sent to spinning once again. She felt her knees buckling, and before she could right herself she fell against him, wishing that she'd instead hit the dirt.  
  
"How do you know me?" she asked shakily, her stomach churning as he half carried, half drug her along behind him. Her skin felt as though it would fall directly from her bones.  
  
Whoever this man was. . . oh, but he would pay dearly for treating her so. But she was weak. So weak from her journey. Too weak to put up a fight.  
  
"I have my ways, I assure you. Now come along. I've many plans for you," he said, only sickening her further with his cruelly spoken words.  
  
"I will not go anywhere with you! I told you to let me go! When my mother discovers what you. . ." she started, just to be cut off by the man's too controlled voice.  
  
"Your mother. . . you know, princess, I have always been unable to see the problem between the kingdoms of the Moon and Earth. Both assume that their power is limitless, that it has no bounds at all. I see as much reflected through your words. Do you actually believe that threatening me with your mother's throne will cause me to release you? You are perhaps more naïve than even I had hoped," he noted coldly, causing angry tears to spring to the corners of her crystal blue eyes.  
  
How dare he? How DARE this egotistical bastard speak of her mother and her kingdom in such a way? Angered to madness by the man's arrogance, the young woman suddenly found new resolve. If he were so determined to kidnap her from wherever the hells she'd ended up, he would have to fight for it.  
  
"Now do stop your ranting on come along. I'm growing impatient with this game," he said more sternly, his eyes burning with a cold fire that threatened to chill her very soul. Serenity crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for the struggle to come.  
  
"I won't," she said firmly, digging her heals into the ground as a frown touched his rather fair face. The man sighed mightily, wondering why nothing could ever go without incident.  
  
"Very well. Have it your own way. . . as usual," he added, capturing the panicking girl and tossing her over his shoulder, while she kicked and screamed at the top of her very healthy lungs.  
  
"Put me down! You have no idea what it is you're doing! If you release me now, there will be no consequence!" she told him, but soon it was obvious that he had totally ignored her. He laid her across his saddle before mounting himself, becoming quickly irritated as she continued to struggle. One hand dove into his saddle bag, returning quickly baring a cloth and an amber bottle of some concoction.  
  
In mid scream, Serenity felt the cloth cover her nose and mouth. In a moment, her eyes drooped and soon after she was out cold, her body lying limp in front of him. He hoisted her into a sitting position, one arm wrapped about her waist to hold her steady as he dug his heels into the horse's flanks, starting them off back through the trees.  
  
Diamond smiled to himself, pulling his cargo against his chest more closely. A pity, he thought, to have to treat her in such a way so quickly. But, he would have compliance, and it mattered not to him the way in which it was achieved. With a devilish smirk, he wondered how the kingdoms of the Moon and Earth would react to this. Perhaps at last they would realize that they too would be brought to their knees by their weaknesses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Following an entire day of reflection, Raye's guilt had finally gotten the best of her. After nightfall had completely descended, she set off to find Serenity, to apologize for the way she'd behaved earlier in the day. As the raven haired woman approached the princesses' chamber, she paused to knock at the door.  
  
"Serenity? It's Raye. I need to speak with you," she tried, awaiting a response. When there was no answer she knocked again, this time a bit more loudly.  
  
"Serenity?" she called again, thinking it strange that there was yet to be an answer. The guardian of fire wondered if her charge was purposefully ignoring her or if she was merely asleep.  
  
Being more than a tad impatient, she decided to go in and see for herself exactly what was keeping the princess so uncharacteristically quiet. After all, Raye knew that she would never get to sleep without talking to her friend first. It would haunt her the entire night until things had been amended. As she entered the room she noticed how quiet it was and it worried her. She didn't feel any presence at all in the room.  
  
"Serenity, are you awake?" she asked harshly, stepping further into the pitch blackness. No answer. She pointed her finger towards a candle on the bedside table next to her and a flame appeared on the wick, shedding a warm glow over the room.  
  
She gasped as she realized that the bed was empty, the covers not even the least bit disturbed by a recent occupant. Serenity was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose in her heart, as the realization struck her suddenly. Serenity had a tendency to run off occasionally, to find a bit of time alone, but this felt different. Her third sight reached out, searching for the aura of her princess. Yet none could be found.  
  
Never had she been unable to sense her if she was near, and the fear rose quickly. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have. . . gods be damned, she had! With a shake of her head, Raye attempted not to grit her teeth as she blew out the candle and went to find the others to break the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Lita nearly shouted, jerking her head up with a snap.  
  
"She's not there. I don't know where she is," Raye told the other senshi, "but I have a feeling."  
  
"We need to look for her," Mina said, starting to leave the room, before her arm was caught by the senshi of water.  
  
"Wait," Amy prompted, a horrid look upon her face. She too knew what had become of their princess. Denial in this situation would solve nothing, after all.  
  
"What if she went by herself. . . to prove a point," Amy asked, releasing Mina as she tapped her foot nervously.  
  
"I cannot feel her near," Raye all but whispered, head bowed as Lita straightened herself, preparing to react to the situation.  
  
"Oh, gods. She wouldn't. . . yes she would. Damn it!" Lita shouted, stamping her foot angrily. What was that girl thinking? Had she not realized how fragile things were on Earth? Even with all of them accompanying her, the queen had been skeptical. And now she was there alone? In the middle of civil unrest?  
  
"Why didn't we see this coming?" Mina wondered, anger rising in her voice as she began to pace. Being the leader of the band of guardians to the princess, she knew that the responsibility had been hers. She shouldn't have allowed Serenity to flee. That girl was the most bull headed of anyone alive and she knew that the entire situation wouldn't end until something drastic had occurred. But she never thought it would be THIS drastic.  
  
"It's my doing," Raye said, clenching her teeth in frustration.  
  
"I should've left well enough alone."  
  
"Now's not the time for that," Mina said, trying to remain calm. The queen was going to throw an unholy fit. If anything happened to Serenity, none of them would be able to forgive themselves. Fighting for composure, she quickly laid out the plan of action for the others.  
  
"We have to tell the Queen. Amy, Lita. . . you two go and look for her in the gardens, just to be sure. That's our last hope. Raye, come with me. We have to tell her," she resolved, pinching the bridge of her nose. One day, she was simply going to strangle the breath out of Serenity.  
  
"Alright. We'll meet you in the throne room in a bit," Amy told them. The four went about their duties with heavy hearts, knowing that a massive task had been laid before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When their search ended with no discovery of Serenity, Amy and Lita made their way back to the throne room, where the queen paced restlessly while the remaining senshi looked on with sullen faces.  
  
"Nothing," Lita announced sourly, emerald eyes clouded.  
  
"By Selene. Girls. . . I believe we all know where my daughter has managed to run off to, do we not?" the queen asked. They all nodded, the emotion in the air hanging so thick that it was nearly enough to choke them all.  
  
"Though I know not what possessed her to depart alone," she continued, her silvery eyes flashing with more emotions than could be easily counted. Raye flushed a bit and Lita put an arm around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Do not fret. All shall be well," she whispered and the fire senshi nodded, though still unable to believe her words.  
  
"The four of you must go at once to retrieve her. I shall send word to the king and queen of Earth immediately. She may very well be at their castle safe and sound," she said hopefully, though her voice betrayed her true feelings easily.  
  
"Amy dear. . . prepare the transports, please. You must all be prepared to leave as soon as I speak with Agatha and Titus," she told them, hands wringing despite her efforts to appear in control of the situation.  
  
"Yes, majesty," they all agreed in unison. The queen then turned and disappearing into the communications room to make contact with the royals of Earth. Along the way, even though her worries for her little girl overshadowed all other thoughts, she could not help but to smile. Leave it to Serenity. No one else save her dear daughter was capable of causing such a grand scale riot as this.  
  
The queen sighed, sliding into the chair before the large crystal screen used to communicate between kingdoms of the galaxy. Though their kingdoms had been doomed to be at odds since their formations, Agatha and the elder Serenity had still managed to remain friends over the years. Serenity sighed mightily. The queen of the Terrans would understand her plight. She herself was mother to but one child, one that she revered above all others. As a mother, she would identify with the problem she was now facing.  
  
Her conversation with Agatha was a bit terse but very emotional, Serenity's voice nearly breaking as she attempted to convey the situation.  
  
"She's vanished?" Agatha asked, concern in her voice. If the young princess of the Moon was harmed while on Earth, there would be trouble. That much she knew, though her dear friend Serenity was a benevolent ruler. She realized that all she wanted was her daughter's safe return. She herself would have reacted in the same fashion should such a thing have befallen her son.  
  
"I regret that we have not seen her here. . . though I shall indeed assist you," Agatha informed her. The poor woman's eyes were full of such worry. Agatha's heart bled for her, and she became determined to help ease her.  
  
"Fear not, my dear. I shall send my son and his generals to seek her out. They are the best at what they do and you will find none braver. Endymion will not fail," she assured her. Agatha's smiling face on the monitor gave Serenity hope. She recognized the sympathy radiating from the familiar sapphire eyes and her heart was momentarily at ease.  
  
"Thank you, Agatha. I regret that we have placed such a burden upon your Endymion. I fear that my daughter is too bold for her own good. Please tell him to be careful. . . and do thank him on my behalf. Her guardians will be there as soon as possible," she told the raven haired woman, who nodded in response.  
  
"Very well. I shall inform my son immediately. Trust in him, Serenity. From one mother to another. . . your child shall be safe. Peace be with you, until we speak again," she said softly.  
  
"And you, my friend. Thank you," Serenity whispered, before then the monitor went blank. Tears fell silently down the Queen's cheeks, seeming to scorch her skin as they trickled along her skin. She indeed had faith in the prince of Earth and his abilities, but still she could not quell her doubts. Though she was on their planet, possibilities were limitless as to where.  
  
"Oh Serenity. What have you done?" she whispered, closing her eyes to combat her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The gods must despise us all," Mina moaned, slamming her fist down painfully upon the table before her. Only moments earlier, Amy had delivered the news that the teleportation pods were down due to an unknown force blocking the coordinate readings, leaving them unable to do anything at all. . . save wait for any news, which none of them could tolerate at the time.  
  
"Damn it all!" Lita shouted, feeling the urge to hurl lightning at anything that dared to cross her. Though Serenity could be a tad rash, even she had to understand how dangerous a thing she had attempted. How frightened she must be, Lita thought, alone in such a strange new place.  
  
"Why the hells did she think to do this? Doesn't she realize that her crystal is too unpredictable to control by herself? She wasn't ready to attempt teleporting alone!" she growled in frustration, still entertaining the idea of blasting a hole in the wall opposite where she stood.  
  
"Calm down, Lita. We can still track her crystal, I believe," Amy told the others, peaking their interest. She typed furiously at the keyboard before her, attempting to get a lock on the princess.  
  
Just then, the haggard queen entered, eyes tinted red from tears and a look of melancholy upon her face.  
  
"Agatha has agreed to send her son and his generals to retrieve her. Amy, what news, my child?" she wondered, seeing the frustration on all their faces.  
  
"My queen, the pods are down. Something is interfering with the signals, though I know not what. But I'm trying to put a trace on the Silver Crystal. When we find it, then we will be able to deliver the coordinates to Endymion and his men. However, we cannot get to Earth ourselves until the signal returns," she explained, frustration evident in her words.  
  
"Very well. Keep working on it, Amy. Thank you all. . . I appreciate you to no end," she said genuinely, only seeming to upset them further.  
  
'Why should you?' Mina wondered silently. 'We've failed.'  
  
"I'll be in the throne room if any news comes," she told them, exiting in a whirlwind of snow white skirts.  
  
"Have faith. . . we shall find her soon," Amy said confidently, returning her gaze to the monitor in front of her.  
  
"I do hope you're right about that," Mina added, vacant eyes locked upon the screen in front of her comrade.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity awoke some time later, groggy and disoriented. She found herself alone in a large tent, lying amongst a massive pile of pillows upon the floor. Her cloak had been removed, a large blanket covering her in it's place. The maiden's vision doubled for a moment before she shook her head, trying to clear her sight. How did she end up in this strange place? And more importantly, where was she?  
  
The princess sat up carefully, having no wish to fall backward and hit her head upon anything behind her. A concussion would do nothing to help matters, after all.  
  
She found the air around her to be arctic, but her body was quite warm underneath the blankets that had been spread over her. Still she shivered, in remembrance of the eyes of ice that had practically torn her apart earlier.  
  
That man. He had done this. . . brought her to this foreign place against her will. So now, where was the demon? She shivered at the mere thought of him, of those cold eyes that held no emotion. That gaze had paralyzed her and she could feel the fear of him growing deep within. He wasn't an ordinary man, that much she could sense.  
  
A strange power dwelled within him, though she could not decipher the nature of it. All she knew is that she had desperate need to remove herself from his company as soon as possible. Though she had no idea what the plans he'd spoken of were, Serenity was determined not to stay in his presence long enough to find out.  
  
Before she could even get to her feet, the tent flap parted and Diamond entered, his tall figure towering above her. She shrank away from him, trying to make herself disappear from his view entirely.  
  
"I see you're awake. You made quite a fuss earlier, princess. How do fare?" he asked, kneeling before her and looking into her face. She wrapped the blankets more tightly about herself and he chuckled at her ridiculous modesty.  
  
"So lovely a being as you, Serenity, has no need to hide herself from the world. Especially from me," he sighed, reaching out to touch her cheek. She turned her head, his hand halting in mid air and a frown touching his lips.  
  
"Well, now. So, you won't be friendly with me?" he questioned, his dead eyes staring her through. She felt as though he could see everything. . . her every thought and apprehension.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you brought me to this place?" she managed, still keeping a somewhat comfortable distance between them. Still, it wasn't far enough for her liking. Even then she could feel his icy breath upon her cheek, causing her skin to crawl.  
  
"So curious you are. My name is Diamond, and that is all you have need to know. But princess. . . you shall learn to be gracious towards me. That I will see to," he informed her smoothly, his words like daggers to her heart.  
  
Her eyes glared at him defiantly, and a most intense desire to break her where she sat assaulted him. This insolence was just the thing that had led to the current situation on Earth.  
  
Royalty. They thought themselves to be so untouchable. But this girl. . . only heir to the kingdom of the Moon and renowned treasure of the galaxy. She would not be so fortunate. She would experience first hand what it felt like to be degraded. . . as he and his people had been their entire lives.  
  
He leaned in further still, his hand taking rough hold of her chin as he forced her eyes to gaze up into his face. A small smile spread across his lips at the sight of those enormous eyes, wide with fear and uncertainty. So beautiful. So pure and innocent. The sight both disgusted and greatly pleased him, and the girl shuddered visibly as he licked his parched lips thoughtfully.  
  
"Manners we shall work on, girl. Be assured of that. But for now, I advise you to find rest while you are still able. I feel as though you may need all the strength you can call upon later on," he said wickedly, his grip painful as she attempted to hold back the tears springing rapidly forth from her eyes. His impossibly cold gaze frightened her witless. She'd seen that same hunger in men's eyes before, their intentions more than obvious at they stared upon her like a piece of tender flesh.  
  
"I have matters to attend to, but I shall return to you later. Until then. . . do behave yourself, princess," he advised, releasing her harshly as he rose again to his feet. He was gone as abruptly as he'd come, and she was left shaking and alone once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Endymion and his generals made their way rather loudly down the long main corridor of Terran castle, their moods suddenly changed drastically as his mother, the queen, came out to meet them in the main hall. The look upon her face was grave indeed, and Endymion knew that something egregious had occurred. With a hand habitually upon his sword's hilt, he strode forward, eager to discover what news she brought forth.  
  
"Mother?" he called, his pace quickening, armor clanging loudly as he nearly raced across the stone floor to her.  
  
"Endymion, I bring tidings of woe," she began, her hands clasped firmly together before her. He and his generals grew silent, all awaiting whatever it was she would articulate.  
  
"Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom has contacted me. It seems that her daughter has disappeared and she believes her to be here on our planet. Plans had been made for her to arrive with her guardians tomorrow to practice her diplomatic skills, but for some reason, Princess Serenity chose to leave alone. Her teleport was disrupted and she never made it to our grounds. To make matters worse, her senshi cannot teleport here due to blocked signals, and they are unable to immediately remedy the problem. And so, I have placed a heavy burden upon you all," she said, looking at each in turn.  
  
Kunzite stood stiffly, his mouth a tight line across his face as his jaw clenched tightly. Leave it to a moon brat to cause this much trouble.  
  
"Anything at all, mother, we shall do. Tell me. . . what duty has been assigned to us?" Endymion asked, dread growing in the pit of his stomach as the moments ticked by.  
  
"I have assured the queen that the five of you shall find her daughter and guarantee her safety until her guardians are able to arrive themselves. She is alone out there somewhere Endymion, in a place in which she has never set foot before. You yourself know that many wrongs could happen upon her, and you are also aware of what will happen if harm should come to her while she is here, are you not?" his mother asked.  
  
The young man nodded solemnly. Earth and Moon relations were fragile as it was, and having the only heir to the throne of the Moon kingdom meet her death while under their jurisdiction would mean another war, whether Queen Serenity wished it or no.  
  
The princess was rumored to be much loved by the court of the Moon, and he was sure that she was of utmost importance to them all. And, as badly as the fact irritated him, the inhabitants of her home planet regarded his people as barbarians and would jump at the chance to declare war upon them should it come along. He was brought from his thoughts as his mother again spoke, her voice terribly controlled under the circumstances.  
  
"Her guardians have located her whereabouts by tracking the crystal that lay within her. They have those coordinates and I now have a map of the area in which you will find her," she told them, handing the said map to her son. He took it from her, and studying it for a moment before his eyes narrowed considerably, a frown touching his lips. Though the man was an expert in the area of combat, and had never turned from battle, this was sheer, unbridled lunacy.  
  
"Mother, are you aware of what this shows?" he questioned flatly, holding it out in front of him as if it were a snake intent on striking him. She only nodded, hoping that her faith in her only son would not be tainted.  
  
"What is it?" Zoisite asked curiously, stepping forward to lay eyes upon the accursed map as well.  
  
"Diamond's camp in the north wood," came the curt reply, and the sharp intake of breath sounded soon afterward.  
  
"Gods," Jadeite mumbled, beginning to fidget where he stood. Of all the places she could have ended up, the girl had to land herself in the middle of their greatest enemy's strong hold?  
  
"My son, I know how difficult this shall be. This is our enemy, and the princess is in his grasp. We have a very delicate situation in our hands, though I've nothing but confidence in all of you. The fact remains in stone that if harm comes to her, we may no longer be friendly with the Moon," she stated gravely, her wise eyes pleading for understanding.  
  
Endymion nodded, knowing that there was no way out of the situation in the least. Though he was about to risk his neck for someone he didn't even know, his mother was right as always. It was indeed necessary to maintain what little harmony existed between their two kingdoms.  
  
If not, the lands would be so ravaged by war that no one would make it through unscathed. So it was, with peace hanging by a thread, that Endymion conceded, perhaps sealing his own fate without being remotely aware of the fact.  
  
"Fine. . . we shall leave immediately," he told her, turning to his generals. The looks upon their faces were not joyful, though he knew they would go for the good of the kingdom. Agatha hugged her only son gently, a warm smile gracing her lovely face.  
  
"Queen Serenity has sent her apologies to you. She deeply regrets that her daughter has caused such trouble. But you do realize that she is her only child, and I understand how much she loves her. When you acquire her. . . please protect her, my son. She is all alone, Endymion," Agatha reminded him, hoping that his father's brutish temper would not show during this mission.  
  
"Do not fret, mother. She will be well. I will see to it personally," he promised, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She smiled gratefully, her hand running softly down his cheek.  
  
"That I know well, Endymion. I trust in nothing more."  
  
With that he and his generals retired to their quarters, packing for the short journey ahead. It would take no more than a few days to reach the small camp that lay at the foot of the mountains to the north. Even so, he was most assuredly not looking forward to the event.  
  
Endymion knew that no more than 100 men were stationed there. Whether Diamond himself was present or not he could not say. All that mattered was finding the princess and keeping her in one piece, for the very sake of peace. What an atrocious mess.  
  
Why on the azure Earth could she not simply have stayed in the safety of her palace, lavished in the ridiculous luxury that she was certain to know? Surely she had some needlepoint to attend to, or some servants to berate. . . or whatever else the likes of spoiled, irritating young princesses engaged in during the course of their days.  
  
He wondered then, as he shoved random items into his pack, if she realized how much trouble she had really caused. What Diamond wanted with her remained unknown, but he realized that whatever the reason, it could be nothing constructive. Endymion set about the task of gathering his battle armor, cursing the moon princess for being so damned naïve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity had gained enough courage to peek out the tent flap, though the sight before her immediately prompted her to regret her maneuver.  
  
Two guards stood just outside the only entrance, both staring at her as if she were the main course of some grand banquet. She stumbled quickly back into the safety of the tent, her mind wild with thoughts of being ripped apart by their bare hands.  
  
How would she ever manage to get out of this gods forsaken encampment? As it were, things were looking pretty hopeless. Obviously, the man known as Diamond had no intentions of allowing her to escape.  
  
Serenity wondered if anyone had even realized her absence. The girl felt horrid about what she had done, wishing that she hadn't been possessed to prove herself to Raye the day before. If only she hadn't been so bloody stubborn! All this was happening just because she had to prove a point. . . one that had fizzled to nothingness after all. Now, she found herself even wishing that she were back home, submerged in a fierce verbal war with the fire senshi.  
  
The princess loathed herself for acting like such a foolish child. To be grown, she'd done a grandly juvenile thing indeed. How was she to save herself now?  
  
Using the crystal lying dormant within her body would only cause her to collapse just after she used it, leaving her totally defenseless. And she wasn't even sure that it would work. The damn thing was so unpredictable that it was impossible to know the outcome of it's use at any given time.  
  
Feeling useless and totally frustrated, she sat curled up into herself, feeling wet tears flowing down her cheeks. They seemed to turn to ice as they hit the cold air around her, falling like diamonds to the blankets wrapped around her shaking form.  
  
With nothing else to be done and hopelessness overtaking her, she stretchec herself out beneath the only warmth available, drifting into a deep and troubled sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion mounted his enormous black stallion, looking down at his mother, who had come to see them off. His father was away on business on Pluto, the transmissions so scrambled that they had yet to be able to reach him to inform him of the recent developments that had surfaced.  
  
The man knew that his father would lose his wits if he were present. He'd most likely assume his kingly position, pacing about the floor while bellowing about how ridiculous people of the Moon truly were. He had never actually approved of the friendship between his wife and Queen Serenity, but of anyone alive, his mother alone could manage to put an end to his rants. The woman's patience never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"Do be cautious, my dear," his mother advised, squeezing his hand lovingly.  
  
"As always. Tell Queen Serenity and the guardians not to fret. Serenity shall be kept safe," he vowed, his eyes full of a strong determination that she easily recognized. The same lingered in his father's gaze, having been passed from one to the next.  
  
"I know she will. I shall tell them," she promised, stepping back as her son nudged the flanks of his horse, starting the small party off to convene with the reinforcements that were stationed nearby. The raven haired woman watched in silence as they rode on, the generals bowing their heads in turn as they passed her by. She nodded in return, waving as they disappeared out of sight, the forest seeming to consume them in it's emerald embrace.  
  
"Gods be with you all. . . and you, dear princess," she said softly, turning to make her way back to the somewhat abandoned castle. Now, she found herself without both husband and son, an odd feeling indeed. She silently prayed that the princess was safe, and that her son would be able to make good his promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does anyone know anything about this princess?" Zoisite asked, trying to start a decent conversation. The ride through the trees was boring enough as it was, much less if it was made in utter silence.  
  
"I have heard that she's the most sought after woman this side of the galaxy," Jadeite chimed in, leaning toward the blond man to his left with a twinkle dancing in his hazel eyes. Endymion's ears perked at the mention of the princess, though he pretended not to be interested in the least as to what they had to say.  
  
"Yes, I hear she's a lovely thing indeed," the saucy general continued, clicking his tongue in a most exaggerated manner.  
  
"Jadeite, does anything save the thought of ravaging women ever dance through your insignificant mind?" Nephrite asked with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Well, now. . . I believe that YOU are the one who first mentioned her to me, aren't you?" he retorted and the auburn haired Nephrite appeared more than a tad irritated by the truthful comment.  
  
"I myself have never seen her, but I can tell you that I am looking quite forward to it. I'm rather anxious to discover if she is indeed as wonderful as the rumors claim," Jadeite proclaimed, seeming quite happy with the thought.  
  
"Jed, I suggest that when we do find the princess, you leave her be. All we need is a war to begin after you take it upon yourself to maul her," Endymion cut in wryly, causing the blond general chuckle a bit.  
  
"Fine, then, you kill joy. I'll be content with the sight of her, and that alone. . . alright?" he asked with a laugh. Zoisite shook his head. No wonder his comrade could never keep a woman.  
  
"I hear that she's turned down every suitor to come before her," Nephrite added, continuing the small talk.  
  
"Why on Earth would she do that?" Zoisite wondered, becoming interested himself. Kunzite spoke up for the first time then, his feelings for the conversation being made quite evident.  
  
"Perhaps because she is nothing but a spoiled moon brat that enjoys toying with anyone dense enough to fawn over her?" he guessed, his voice flat and laced with no hint of amusement. He greatly disliked those of the moon kingdom, as most Terrans did. It was widely known that they saw the people of Earth as peasants, unfit to associate with inhabitants of the Moon.  
  
In his opinion, this was nothing but an overwhelming annoyance. In reality, the man would be content to allow Diamond have her, but he had his orders. And they would indeed be followed.  
  
"Kunzite, you cannot tell me that you aren't the least bit curious about her! Perhaps you are worried that she would reject you as well!" Jadeite pointed out, roaring with laughter at his own comment.  
  
"Unlike you Jadeite, I prefer women to bratish girls," he shot back, shutting Jadeite up, if only momentarily.  
  
"Could you all be quiet for a while? You're giving me a blasted headache!" Zoisite piped in, setting all four generals into a bout of loud squabbling.  
  
Endymion, however, ignored their mouthing, his mind rapidly filling with odd thoughts.  
  
So she was that popular, was she? He himself wondered if she was really as wonderful as his generals had proclaimed. Curiosity took him over, even as he tried to convince himself of the lunacy of such thoughts. Perhaps he'd just have to discover the truth for himself. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Serenity sat silently in the communications room, her neck stiff from staring at the monitor before her. Her last conversation with Agatha had been hours ago, and she had informed her that Endymion and his generals had set off in search of her beloved daughter.  
  
Agatha had also disclosed that along the way, they would stop to join a unit of their army in order to lay siege to Diamond's encampment. Serenity was worried to no end, having been made aware of the man's dastardly habits and trickery. And her daughter, it seemed, was in his company at that very moment.  
  
It would be a surprise attack, she'd said, and they hoped to snag Serenity out from under his very nose. Agatha had also delivered Endymion's message to her, and she gave her thanks to the gods above that such men had agreed to rescue her daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, the senshi were a terrible mess, especially Raye, who was usually the stone faced of the four. It was more than obvious that she blamed herself totally for the mess Serenity had landed herself in, though the queen had attempted comforting her, assuring her and the others that all would be well.  
  
"Serenity is in very capable hands, my dear. Everything shall turn out for the good. Do not fret so," she advised gently, gathering all four distraught girls together in a hug. They too were like daughters to her, and she felt the pain as it flowed trough them.  
  
"My dear senshi. . . she will return to us soon," she whispered, hoping against hope that her words were true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's dreams were filled with horrific images, leaving her moaning softly in her sleep. She saw her dear friends running to her, calling her name. But before they could reach her, they disappeared, vanishing without a trace and leaving her alone once more. She screamed for them to return, to save her from the madness she'd fallen into, but they were nowhere to be found. The princess awoke with a start, eyes growing wide as she met something decidedly worse than her nightmares.  
  
Diamond lay beside her, his body pressed close to hers under the blankets, arms wound possessively about her waist as he slept. She was absolutely mortified, fearing that he had taken her while she'd been indisposed. However, she was soon relieved to find herself fully clothed under the blanket they shared, though still disgusted that the man would have nerve enough to be so forward.  
  
He knew who she was though he seemed to be unfazed by her idle threats. Realizing that she could not move without waking him, she was forced to remain still, despite the repulsion of being so close to him.  
  
His breathing was steady as she felt his chest rise against her with each breath he took. This was most definitely not where she wanted to be. Serenity could sense just how dangerous this man was and she wished to be as far away from him as possible. Suddenly, her breath caught as he stirred, causing her to freeze and hope to the gods that he would remain in the grip of his dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion made a valiant attempt at sleep, but soon found it to be useless. The princess had his mind working in overdrive, and he had yet to even lay eyes upon the girl. He wondered why she'd felt the urge to come alone to his planet. Was she too foolish to realize how dangerous a journey it was?  
  
They were in the middle of a war, after all. Kunzite was convinced that she was nothing but a spoiled little tease who liked to stir things up, though the prince didn't exactly agree. She had to be brave to attempt to make the journey alone. He turned to his other side, a smirk appearing upon his face. He was going to thoroughly enjoy stealing Serenity away from that bastard Diamond. That alone would be worth the entire hassle. He turned over once more, his thoughts finally fading to allow him a bit of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim lantern light bathing the tent in it's glow. After a moment, he leaned over the sleeping girl beside him, tracing the delicate curve of her cheek with one hand while admiring her beauty for a time.  
  
She slept like the dead, it seemed, making not a sound as her small form lay curled beneath layer after layer of blankets next to him. She was more than he had imagined. . . a beauty so blinding that it nearly pained him to behold her.  
  
How wondrous it would be, he thought, to possess such a creature as she. And soon he would do just that. She would soon understand what it meant to be subservient, to bow only to him as he so wished. Damn royalty and their airs, always trampling the weak underfoot.  
  
But now, the tables had turned, and he found himself rather enjoying being in control. He smiled slightly, before kissing her softly on the cheek. Soon enough she would know. . . know the pain that had haunted him his entire life.  
  
Somehow, she forced herself to remain still as his lips touched her cheek, though she wished desperately to bolt blinding from the tent without looking back. She decided to play dead for as long as possible, until he'd left her once again. The princess heard him sigh mightily before rising to his feet, and soon after he had vacated the tent. Serenity felt the nausea sweeping over her again, her head swimming and her vision beginning to blur. Darkness soon reigned as she passed out upon the floor of the tent like a sac of dirty laundry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days passed fairly quickly, though boredom continued to reign for the majority of the ride, until at last Endymion and his generals came upon a campsite laid out in a rather large clearing amongst the trees. This unit of Earth's army would accompany them in the retrieval of the princess. Even Endymion wasn't so bold as to attempt the rescue with a mere four men to back him.  
  
As they approached, the head officer saluted while walking to meet them.  
  
"Good day, your majesty," he greeted, standing stone stiff, hands by his sides as he awaited the address of his captain.  
  
"And to you, Drake. What is the status of you men?" Endymion wondered, shifting slightly in his saddle. He positively loathed riding for days on end. His backside and legs were quite tender at the time, causing the man to long for a hot bath and solid ground beneath his feet.  
  
"We are two hundred strong and well rested, highness. We but await your orders," came the reply, his face nearly expressionless and his slate gray eyes stern.  
  
"Very good. We shall take our leave now. Time is not ours to waste," Endymion pointed out, thinking that the sooner this sporadic siege was over and done with, the sooner he would be able ship that brat of a princess home to hide beneath her mother's skirts .  
  
"Yes sir," Drake said, turning with a raised arm and setting the troops in motion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the third day she'd spent in Diamond's camp, Serenity's hunger was beginning to overpower her. If the man had gumption enough to kidnap her and lie beside her while she slept, could he not at least feed her? At very least, he'd left a canteen sitting on the edge of the pile of pillows and sheets that had served as her bed for the past few days.  
  
Still, she felt weaker with each moment that passed, and each time Diamond was near, she could manage nothing but to feign sleep, for fear of having to face him once again. The fear of him had grown by fathoms, leaving her nearly in tears each time she found herself in his embrace.  
  
Each night she'd actually been conscious, he had come to her, slipping in next to her, his arms going about her as if he had every right in the world to do so. It was all she could do to force herself to remain still while in his arms, the horror of her situation spreading quickly through her.  
  
Tired of lying like a rag doll upon the floor, Serenity got to her feet, allowing her blanket to fall to the ground. The lightheaded princess walked around a bit, feeling almost steady for the first time since she'd left her home. Looking around the tent, she noticed piles of armor and clothing here and there, wondering what he could have planned and how she was to fit into it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by footfalls behind her, and she felt her heart sink directly to her feet. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with the snowy haired man once more. Her shivering was unbridled as his cold violet eyes glowed in the lantern's light, his gaze traveling from her head to her toes and back again. A smirk graced his lips, and he took a step forward, only to have her retreat the same distance backward.  
  
"So you're finally awake. How is it you fare this day, lady Serenity?" he wondered, taking yet another step towards her. She drew back until she felt her back pressing against the tent canvas behind her, leaving no escape from the man who was rapidly progressing towards her.  
  
"Stay back," she muttered, trying desperately to disguise the fear in her voice.  
  
"Poor princess. You're trembling. Why do you tremble?" he asked smoothly, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. She turned away, her eyes filling with tears. His smile only broadened, as he took note of the grand scale discomfort he was causing her. Oh, but this would be amusing.  
  
"Do not do this. Please. . . let me go. I wish only to return to my home. I mean you now ill will," she pleaded, raising her palms up in front of herself in a small act of defense.  
  
"I would like to believe that. However, those eyes of yours show your lies. Besides, there is something I want, you see," he continued, sliding an arm around her waist in order to draw her small form against him. Her body froze, hands pushing against his chest in desperation as her eyes pleaded with him to release her.  
  
"Please, don't. . . you know not what you do," she tried, heart sinking as she realized that there was no possibility of escaping him.  
  
"You know. . . I always get what I want," he told her, his breath beating like an icy breeze against her cheek. Before she could react, his lips had claimed hers, like absolute ice against her mouth. She attempted to scream, to fight, but her struggles were all in vain. The man was too strong, his arms bound tightly around her with enough force to cause her pain.  
  
In a moment she found herself pinned beneath his body, her hands still attempting to push him away as his own snaked across her clothed body. His lips broke from hers, trailing along her neck, as a heart stopping scream shot forth from her.  
  
"No! Get off of me! Stop! Please, Diamond. . . please," she cried, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks as she writhed under him, trying to force him away. Her breath vanished as his hands turned brutal, forcefully slamming her against the tent floor for compliance. He loathed disobedience, after all. Soon enough, she would learn. Begging would do nothing in her favor.  
  
Her voice cried out in panic, pain not registering as the sound of her dress ripping under his hands reached her. Gods, not this. He was going to take her where she lay, struggling to free herself from her own unintended fate.  
  
One hand broke free, her fingernails raking deeply across his cheek as he growled in pain, his own hand drawing back in retaliation.  
  
"Have you not learned? Need you be taught what you should already know?" he asked darkly, four trails of crimson beginning to slide down the side of his face. His eyes were savage, matching his touch as she shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the blow that would most likely be a blessing. If she were unconscious, at least she be spared having to feel what it was he planned to do to her.  
  
Mere seconds later, an explosion rocked the entire encampment, causing her to shriek and Diamond to draw back, though still pinning her to the floor with the lower half of his body.  
  
"Company calls at the most inopportune moments. Now, I advise you to stay put, princess. I'll be but a moment. Then we shall. . . discuss. . . this poor behavior of yours," he told her, leaning forward to kiss her once again.  
  
Her eyes remained open, wide in fear as his mouth ravaged hers, arms limp at her sides. His teeth nipped her bottom lip as he pulled back, that smirk still gracing his face. The man was soon on his feet, grabbing his scabbard from its resting place upon the floor. He was gone in a moment, leaving Serenity trembling upon the tent floor.  
  
She soon managed to tuck her feet beneath her, bowing her head to her hands as her emotions rushed forward mercilessly. If not for the explosion that had sounded, he would have indeed gotten just what he so desired.  
  
The girl shuddered again, scrubbing the back of one hand furiously across her lips. She still tasted him, like bittersweet ice, still felt his hands upon her, seeking out her every curve and hollow.  
  
Drowning in her own torrent emotions, she was unaware of tent flap being parted, as well as the footsteps that cautiously entered the tent. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap themselves about her torso, causing her to cry out as she was lifted hurriedly to her feet.  
  
"No! Don't touch me, demon!" she cried, trying to free herself from his impossibly strong grasp. Already he had returned, to make good his threats. Determined to fight as long as she was able, Serenity turned to face her captor, prepared to show him just how disobedient she could truly be.  
  
Her plan was soon obliterated as she noticed a long black cape swirling around her, and a deep, controlled voice entering her ears.  
  
"Serenity? I have been sent to aid you. You must trust me, princess," the newcomer told her, as he peered down into her face.  
  
"Oh, gods," she breathed, realizing who's arms were indeed about her. It was him. . . the Earth prince. The very reason for the madness she now found herself submerged in.  
  
He was more handsome up close, she soon found, gazing up into his piercing blue eyes. They were so deep, dark like twin oceans and searching the depths of her own.  
  
"I. . . I. . . " she stammered, unable to articulate a single thought under his gaze. So, as per usual when she found herself to be overwhelmed, the princess slumped hard against him in a dead faint, causing the raven haired man to sigh mightily, adjusting his grip on her so as not to allow her to fall to the ground below.  
  
Even as he attempted to keep his thoughts centered around securing the encampment and checking the welfare of the princess, he could not help but think that his generals hadn't done her justice. Though her hair had come undone and her face was smeared with grit, her perfectly innocent beauty shone through still, causing an odd pang to burden his heart.  
  
Endymion then noticed that her royal attire was ripped, nearly right up the middle, exposing her legs to mid thigh. The sight was enough to cause a tick to form in his right eye, though his training soon took control, forcing him to put all obscure musings on hold.  
  
The Earth prince spotted her violet cloak lying upon the floor and draped it over her, before effortlessly swinging her limp body over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He knew better than to linger, even if there had been no sign of Diamond.  
  
As he made his way outside, he wondered what the bastard had done to her while she had been held captive. The ways she fought him was enough to show that it hadn't been pleasant. And her dress. It indeed looked to have been purposefully ripped, causing a flame of anger to erupt within. How could even Diamond have done such a foul thing to this girl? No one deserved that. . . even a brat of the Moon.  
  
Her lovely face was so pale, as if all the blood had drained from her entirely. He resolved to have Zoisite take a look at her as soon as the chaos died down enough for his men to clear a tent to place her in. With many thoughts racing through his mind, Endymion stepped out into the bitter air outside, the unconscious princess hanging over his shoulder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, that's the end of Chapter 2. Worth the wait? Gotta' let me know! Curse that nasty Diamond! Enter the mad pixie bash to the head!!!! (*_*) Hope you enjoyed, and Chapter 3's on the way! Ja Ne!!  
  
*Cosmic Moon Baby* 


	3. Torrents of Emotion and Damnable Downpou...

Hello, disclaimer! I kinda' DON'T own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation, however, DO. So there's that. . . no lawsuits, and everybody's happy! Yay! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
Chapter 3: Torrents of Emotion and Damnable Downpours  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon stepping out into the bitter chill of the air outside, Endymion immediately realized just what a complete shambles the formerly organized camp had become, and in record time, none the less. The surprise attack had definitely caught Diamond's men off guard and there had been far less soldiers stationed there than first predicted.  
  
With odds in their favor, the troops of the Terran army had easily devastated the enemy forces, cutting down over half and forcing the rest to flee through the trees to unknown destinations.  
  
Their fearless leader was nowhere to be found, having vanished without a trace as usual. Endymion wished for nothing more than the opportunity to run the bastard through with his own blade, longing for the day in which he would finally be forced to face him after being granted so many clean escapes. So much chaos had been born of him, his trickery far spread, more so than any of the Earth's court had seen at first glance.  
  
Though the reasons behind Diamond's madness remained yet in shadow, Endymion had the feeling that very soon, they would be made known. Kidnapping the princess of the Moon had been a rather bold maneuver, however, even for Diamond. Surely he realized the consequence of such a thing.  
  
Nevertheless, Endymion was thankful to have her under his protection, for the good of his kingdom and his own health. At very least he could now keep a close watch over her, ensure that no more wickedness would befall her until she was returned to her home.  
  
His only remaining concern at the time was discovering just what she'd succumbed to while being held as his captive. He'd taken little time to look her over upon first glance, leaving himself still oblivious to the answers he sought out.  
  
However, knowing Diamond, odds were that his worst fears would indeed be founded. As badly as he dreaded the discovery, things were now in Zoisite's capable hands, and the prince hoped to hear nothing but news that he could stomach.  
  
If Diamond had indeed violated her in such an inexcusable way, he realized what a dilemma they would be facing. Her mother would be livid, and understandably so. War would no doubt erupt, leaving another would be alliance shattered and more lives to be lost, ideas which caused his frown to deepen as he made his way through the camp, seeking out his most medically inclined general.  
  
Being drawn from his heated reverie, Endymion noticed that a bitter, stinging rain had begun to fall, and soon it was pelting him mercilessly, prompting him to adjust the position of his cargo. He maneuvered her around until she lay cradled like a child in his arms, her face buried against the front of his uniform to keep her from being assaulted by the sting of the falling rain.  
  
This was no damn good. At this rate, the accumulation would be swift and heavy, perhaps even causing the surrounding streams and river to flood their banks, which would do nothing to help them in the least. The gods, he mused, must have been feeling very fickle this day.  
  
Raging with his own thoughts, he came upon Zoisite, who was occupied with searching a few abandoned tents to ensure that they were emptied of enemy soldiers.  
  
"Zoisite!" he called rather loudly, approaching the blond man with much haste. The general turned then to witness the sight of his prince coming toward him, a body wrapped in a violet cloak held securely in his arms. That had to be her, the reason behind this entire miserable mission.  
  
"You've found her then? How does the lady fair?" he wondered, his steps quick as he dashed into the pouring rain to meet them.  
  
"I know not, though I fear treachery has befallen her. I ask that you take a look for yourself. You would know of her condition far better than I," his charge answered, looking down upon her small form as he spoke.  
  
Her hood had fallen a bit, revealing her face to his view. She looked so helpless lying there, droplets of rain sliding along her pale skin before he bowed his head over her, shielding her from the merciless water. He noted with alarm that her lips appeared to be turning blue, and even he realized that her life would be forfeited, should they not act swiftly to aid her.  
  
"Come. We must warm her. There is chance of hypothermia, should she remain chilled," he informed him, sending shockwaves tearing through the prince. That, he resolved, would not do. While he held any power over the matter in the least, there would be no more death this day.  
  
As he stood, still protecting the unconscious princess from the pouring rain, Zoisite began shouting commands at nearby troops until a large tent was set up, ready to accept them into it's embrace.  
  
"I must retrieve my necessities, but keep her warm until I return. I shall be but a moment," Zoisite promised, before disappearing into the rain once more, leaving the prince with the task he'd been given.  
  
Endymion sat cross legged on the floor, his hair dripping water and the princess's body cradled precariously in his lap. The back of his hand touched her cheek, and he sighed mightily as he realized how cold she truly was.  
  
Her soft skin was like ice, her color nearly drained entirely. Worry gnawed away at him like some wild beast, and he unclasped his own cape, shaking the moisture from it before wrapping it about her small form, pulling it close about her.  
  
"Should you have entertained the notion of dying in my presence. . . do think again, princess," he advised, knowing all the while that she'd not heard a word he'd spoken.  
  
How damned annoying, he thought silently, his hands running along her arms and shoulders as he attempted to get her blood circulating properly. If this blasted girl expired, it would be all their asses, and he knew it well.  
  
In desperation, the prince brought her in close against his chest, hoping that what heat he'd managed to retain would help to sustain her until Zoisite could take over.  
  
Soon the tent flap opened, his four generals stepping in, all dripping wet and carrying arm loads of supplies and necessities. Kunzite sat a cot down heavily upon the ground while Zoisite motioned for his charge to deposit the princess upon it. The man was well trained in the area of medical sciences, leaving his faith resting heavily upon him.  
  
His medical bag in hand, the genuinely concerned general hovered over her, attempting to quickly diagnose the situation. Nephrite went about the task of lighting lanterns around the somewhat cramped space, hanging them with care upon the wooden support beams of the tent. Light softly filled the area, leaving them all speechless as it hit the golden crescent moon upon Serenity's forehead, causing it to glow brightly.  
  
"By the blessed gods above," Jadeite muttered, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he took in the sight of her. She was a gorgeous creature, that none present could possibly deny. The rumors floating about hadn't done her justice, had they?  
  
"Well, at least we can be assured that this is our girl," Nephrite mumbled, coming to stand next to Jadeite as he too began to gawk, though attempting to appear as though he were doing just the opposite.  
  
"That she is. Just look at her. No wonder Diamond wished to have her in his possession. Who would be fool enough not to?" Jadeite wondered, causing Endymion to roll his eyes. The girl was near death and all he could manage to do was ogle her?  
  
"Alright, gentlemen. I require room to work. Do be kind enough to leave me to examine her. But Endymion. . . you stay," Zoisite ordered, before turning back to his patient. The other three generals did as he bid, though Jadeite grumbled the entire while. The man wanted desperately to see more of the princess, after all.  
  
After only three occupants remained, Zoisite cautiously removed the cape and cloak from about her form, revealing what a mess she truly was. One good look at her had the man scowling, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenching with anger at what he was witnessing.  
  
"Oh, no. . . not this," he breathed, closing his eyes as anger swept through him. How dare he? How DARE he do such a thing to this innocent? He looked over at Endymion, who in turn had a deadly grimace written across his face.  
  
"Though I know not what transpired, by the looks of her dress I can surely imagine. He had no right," he told his friend, his internal rage evident in his voice.  
  
His dark eyes swept over the from of the princess, taking in the sight with a twinge of sadness stabbing away at his heart. Too late. He'd promised to protect her, yet he'd been too late.  
  
"Look here, Endymion," Zoisite pointed out, taking her hand gently in his own as he lifted one arm for their inspection. Rage only grew as his eyes swept over the bruises dotting her perfect skin.  
  
"What race of monster would dare such a thing? She had no defense. This girl did nothing to deserve this," Endymion declared, his voice coldly controlled as his fingers trailed along her skin as if she were made of glass instead of flesh and blood.  
  
"He is no man to do such a thing to an innocent such as this maiden. Though it appears that she attempted to fight him," he noted, holding up her right hand for his charge to see.  
  
"Blood," he said absently, noticing that her fingertips were colored red, as was the space beneath her fingernails. So she HAD made an attempt, though only succeeding in angering him further, the prince guessed, as Zoisite again lowered her hand gently to her side to continue his assessment.  
  
Endymion shook his head, taking a deep breath as he tried to control the emotions swimming through him at an alarming rate. He himself could be quite an amorous lover, but he would never attempt to take anyone against their will. This girl hadn't deserved this dose of inhumanity.  
  
Gods, how scared she must have been, he thought, to face such a monstrous thing alone, in a place that was nothing but foreign to her sight.  
  
Pity for the fair girl lying before him grew within his heart, prompting the man to long more desperately to find Diamond and leave nothing of his body to be identified by passers by. This would entail much explanation, he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Of all the gods be damned luck.  
  
"I feel that she will be well, physically, at any rate, under the condition that warmth remains with her. Her body appears well, save for these beastly bruises. We have nothing more to do than keep a close watch upon her until she wakes. Only then will we be aware of what she has faced. Until then, she needs as much comfort as can be afforded. I shall retrieve more blankets to keep her warm," Zoisite told him, leaving the prince to attend to his thoughts and the princess alone.  
  
Endymion looked down upon the sleeping princess curiously, noting how peaceful she appeared as she lay there, like some heavenly creature in sleep. Before he could put a stop to his action, his fingers trailed along her cheek, and he noted that she had indeed warmed up a bit in the short time since his touch had last graced her skin.  
  
So soft it was beneath his hand, like spun silk, he mused, as his gentle caress continued, so automatic that he was unaware of what he was indeed doing.  
  
Zoisite returned shortly, only to find his prince caressing the girl's cheek with what appeared to be reverence to his sight. The general stood silently, watching him for a time, the way he so carefully stroked her cheek as if she were some breakable doll.  
  
In all the time he had know Endymion, never had he seen him look as he did then, so enthralled by the simplicity of his own actions. His face had softened greatly, a genuine look of concern for Serenity gracing his face.  
  
Zoisite allowed the tent flap to fall behind him, causing a very perturbed Endymion to jerk his hand away quickly as he attempted not to be so obvious. What the hells had he been doing, anyway, acting like a fool over this girl? This was a mission, he reminded himself sternly, one he would indeed fulfill.  
  
"Here you are," the general offered, handing the pile blankets to the somewhat flustered prince. Endymion went about spreading them over her body, tucking the edges in under her with care. Zoisite put a gentle hand to her forehead, a small smile gracing his face. She felt a bit warmer now, but she was yet a bit chilled for his liking.  
  
"Have no fear, Endymion. This girl is strong. . . that I can plainly see. Have faith in her, for it shall see her through. I shall stay with her for a bit. I know we have much to do yet," Zoisite said, turning to face his prince.  
  
"I thank you, Zoi. I shall return later to relieve you," he assured him, taking one last look at the beauty lying silently upon the cot, before leaving his friend to attend to her alone.  
  
Darting out into the relentless downpour, Endymion found his thoughts to be steadily overwhelming him, his chest aflame with the fires of vengeance.  
  
Far too many things had yet to be done to waste time on such things, and yet he could not force the thoughts of her from his mind. So beautiful she was, so perfectly innocent in sleep, like a fawn lost in a strange new world blooming around her.  
  
And what would he speak of when she awoke? Would even he be composed enough to question her time spent in Diamond's cruel grasp? He doubted he would handle any foul news well. As it was he was prepared to bring ruin to the next being foolish enough to cross him. After hearing the truth, he knew not what his reaction would be.  
  
Endymion entered the large tent set up across the way, finding the remaining three generals engaged in a lively discussion about the brief battle that had ensued earlier. Cursing the gods forsaken weather, he shook his head, wondering sourly if he would ever again be dry.  
  
"Those dogs won't soon be back with that heavy a loss on them," Nephrite proclaimed, endlessly amused by the sight of so many grown men running like swine through the trees. Such spineless beasts. . . and their leader's actions showed just how desperate they had become.  
  
"What news have you, Endymion?" Jadeite wondered anxiously, green eyes glittering as he anticipated being made aware of further developments regarding the gorgeous creature he'd caught a now treasured glimpse of earlier.  
  
"Unconscious still, though she seems to be stable. Zoi has volunteered to stay with her until we can secure the premises," he answered, his voice thick with fatigue and the anger that simply refused to die.  
  
"Long since done. None remain but our men, Endymion. The wolves fled with flame nipping at their tails," Jadeite remarked smugly, quite proud of the swift victory that had been theirs.  
  
"What else troubles you so? You seem a bit ill at ease," Nephrite pointed out, becoming a bit uneasy himself as he noted the scowl deepen upon the prince's face.  
  
"I suppose you aren't aware of the state in which I found her. From what I can surmise, his intention was to tear into her like a lamb, though I know not whether he accomplished the act. Her skin bares the signs of his cruelty, though Zoisite is confident that she will be well as soon as her temperature rises. A surprising thing. . . she did attempt to fend him off. Blood lingers beneath her fingernails still," he noted with a small smile. Perhaps the girl did in fact have a bit of fight in her.  
  
His generals looked visibly shaken by his words, even the normally resolute Kunzite seemingly angered by such an atrocious thing.  
  
"Gods, how on this blessed Earth are we to tell her mother?" Nephrite wondered, tapping a finger against his cheek as the reality of the entire situation sank in fully. What a beast! This man was not human. . . no, he was some breed of shadow to have the audacity to treat a lady in such a way.  
  
"I know not. For now, as badly as it unnerves me, we have naught to do but wait. Perhaps she will enlighten us after she wakes," Endymion said, sounding irritated on the whole with the way things were flowing.  
  
"What of this beastly weather?" Jadeite put in, noticing the sound of distant thunder rumbling above.  
  
"We'll not be traveling tonight at any rate, not with her in such a condition. And this rain. . . who is to say when it shall cease," Endymion muttered, drumming his fingers against his armor as his mind continued to wander.  
  
"We may be grounded here for a time. If this weather doesn't calm down, we'll not be able to get return home for days," Jadeite noted, not entirely disappointed with the idea.  
  
"At least Serenity will be able to find a bit of rest," Endymion said, prompting Jadeite to be bold as usual.  
  
"Endymion. . . I would be more than happy to watch over her myself. Zoisite should not have to shoulder the watch alone," he told him, eyes full of what Endymion easily recognized as hunger. But no, the idea tore into him like some ruthless blade, causing his voice to protest rapidly, so much so that it shocked even the prince himself.  
  
"That, Jadeite, shall not be necessary. I think it better to allow her space. . . after so much, it would do nothing but harm to have you lusting after her. I will stay with her," he stated firmly, seeing the frown spread slowly across the fiery general's face.  
  
"As you wish, Endymion. I meant no harm," he defended, and Nephrite soon intervened before the two were sparring in the center of the tent.  
  
"I'm sure that everything will work out. We know from what we have gathered that this young woman is no wilting flower. . . perhaps we need not fear," he said hastily, trying desperately to change the subject. Sadly, the look upon Endymion's face told them all that the matter would most assuredly not be so easily dropped.  
  
The man's jaw was set firmly, eyes narrowed as the others followed his obvious train of thought. My, but this little nymph was affecting their charge strangely! None of them had yet to bare witness to this oddly protective side of Endymion, and in turn, none quite knew what to make of it.  
  
"I want you to make it known immediately throughout this encampment. . . that she is not to be bothered. That tent will remain guarded by one of us at all times, and no others shall enter at any time. It would be best for them not to get any ideas," he told them, his eyes focusing on Jadeite as he spoke, flames dancing dangerously within.  
  
"I shall announce it at once," Kunzite assured him, noting then that the tension hanging in the air was thick enough to be slice through with a knife.  
  
Suddenly realizing how cross he had so rapidly become, the Earth prince regained his composure, wondering what demon had snagged hold of him to cause him to act in such a way.  
  
"I do thank you all for this," Endymion told them, his sapphire eyes clouded with uncharacteristic doubt even as he spoke.  
  
"Think not of it. We were due a bit of excitement, after all," Jadeite quipped, in an attempt to reassure the prince of his own intentions and the beastly situation they were currently facing head on.  
  
Silence reigned as Kunzite departed, to inform the troops to keep their eyes and thoughts from straying to Serenity, while Jadeite and Nephrite sat off the ensure that the perimeter guards were on alert. The security about the encampment needed to be faultless due to the danger that still lurked. In no way could they afford to let their guard down while dealing with such ruthless animals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evening wore on, until at last Endymion felt sleep tugging away at his eyelids, finally prompting him relieve Zoisite of his vigil over Serenity. The rain, still pouring from the heavens, once again soaked him through in the short distance from tent to tent, and he was growing extremely tired of the feeling of cold water trickling down the back of his neck.  
  
Upon entering the makeshift medical tent, he found Zoisite sitting quietly upon a cot next to that of the sleeping princess, immersed in a thick volume of medical science. His head rose at Endymion's approach, and a small smile soon graced his lips.  
  
"She seems to be doing better, I believe. Her temperature's has risen to normal and her breathing appears steady. She has weathered this storm, only to face another," he mused, seeing the relief spreading over the face of his prince.  
  
"I do thank you, Zoisite. Go now. Get some rest while you are able, and I shall stay with her," Endymion told him, beginning to unbuckle his gods forsaken, rather cumbersome armor in order to find a tiny bit of comfort for the first time since they had left the castle. His general nodded and closed his book as he stood, popping his neck and giving his legs a stretch.  
  
"Goodnight then, Endymion. Call me should anything change during the night," he told him.  
  
"I will indeed. Goodnight," he returned, watching as Zoisite exited the tent, leaving him alone with the Moon princess to guard .  
  
Endymion turned back to the sleeping maiden, who lay still as death upon the cot, covered in layer after layer of heavy blankets. He continued with the task of removing his armor, dropping it to the floor with a dull clang.  
  
His uniform jacket came off next, and he gratefully found the shirt beneath to be relatively dry. Tossing his jacket aside, he made his way to the cot Zoisite had previously occupied, pulling it a bit closer to Serenity's and sitting gingerly to gaze upon her once more.  
  
The man's eyes came to rest upon her small body, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He couldn't help but wonder what emotions had shot through her while Diamond had her held captive. He sighed mightily, hoping to find her awake and having regained her wits by morning. Laying down gingerly upon his own cot, Endymion surrendered slowly to slumber, even his dreams giving him no peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime later into the night, a horrid wail awoke him with a start, like the howl of a dying animal in the night. It took him a only moment to recall his location, before his body shot up from it's reclining position, eyes narrowed as they tried to adjust to the lamp light gloating over the contents of the tent. He turned to see the formerly comatose Serenity, struggling with an unknown enemy in her sleep.  
  
She'd kicked off the many blankets draped over her, arms and legs thrashing about wildly as the terrible wail continued to rush forth from her throat. Endymion had been totally taken off guard and found himself to be grossly bewildered by the hideous shrieking surrounding him, seeming to echo off his very soul.  
  
Unaware of his exact plan of action, yet sure he had need to intervene in some way, the sleep deprived, rather irritated prince made his first attempt to calm the wailing princess before she succeeded in waking the entire camp. Gods, how much trouble could one girl be?  
  
"Serenity!" he said strongly, noticing quickly that his malicious tone had accomplished nothing. With a groan of irritation he proceeded to haul her writhing body over to his own makeshift bed, holding her against his chest in order to keep her limbs still. And yet, the screams continued, causing him to wonder just how much longer his poor eardrums would hold out before giving up on the situation and bursting.  
  
Clearing a few golden strands of hair from her face, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying desperately to wake her before all hell broke loose completely. Unfortunately for the usually composed Endymion, the term was about to take on new meaning.  
  
Crystal blue eyes shot open, not even taking time to focus upon her surroundings before the most blood curdling sound he'd ever heard in his short existence upon the Earth poured forth from her lips.  
  
"STOP!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she cried, hands clawing at her captor as she struggled to break free of his now iron like grasp.  
  
The sound of her palm connecting with his face could be heard in his mother's chamber, and he did naught but stare, his cheek stinging terribly. However, he overlooked his shock and the rather irritating ache in order to focus on calming her.  
  
"Serenity, calm yourself! I mean you no harm! Will you stop your flailing?" he ground out harshly, unable to keep his irritation in check. His tone was enough to bring her back to her senses, her eyes finally focusing on him and growing three times their average size as they landed upon his face.  
  
Realizing that the man holding her bound against him was the Earth prince, not Diamond, she resisted the urge to faint once more, appreciating the simple state of consciousness for the first time in a good while.  
  
Suddenly, the tent flap was ripped aside, four very adrenaline fueled generals falling over one other in attempt to enter all at once.  
  
Endymion was at a total loss for words as they gaped at him, the formerly hysterical princess in his arms and a very priceless look upon both their faces. Fighting back all amusement, Jadeite was the first of any of them to find his voice.  
  
"Endymion, what. . .?" Jadeite began, though unable to finish his question due to the laughter threatening to erupt from him at any moment.  
  
"The princess, gentlemen. . . has awakened," he muttered tiredly, looking from the four amused faces to the wide eyed girl upon his lap.  
  
"Gods, my mother knows?" she muttered, a dainty hand held to her head as her eyes evilly attempted to cross on her.  
  
"Well, yes. . . and your guardians, your court. . . everyone," he informed her, somewhat irritated by her ignorance in the matter.  
  
"Your mother has sent us to find you. . . to bring you back safely so that you may return to your own kingdom," he informed her, though he was unsure of whether she heard him or not.  
  
She seemed a bit too dazed to receive any information at the time, her eyes wide and unblinking, mouth slightly ajar and breath coming in short gasps.  
  
He was sure that should he release her, she would simply careen backwards to the tent floor below, though he had no desire to witness such a thing. He decided to get the introductions out of the way in order to begin his own line of questioning.  
  
"I Prince Endymion of the kingdom of Earth, and these are my generals: Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite," he said and each bowed slightly in turn as they were introduced. Only then did they sheath their weapons, each expecting to have someone to behead after hearing the scream she'd let out earlier.  
  
"Well, Endymion. I think we'll leave you to attend to this," Jadeite said hastily, backing out of the tent with a ridiculous smile upon his face. He was in no mood to attempt to deal with a hysterical female at the time, even such a gorgeous specimen as Serenity. No, that task, he thought, was better suited for the reputedly unshakable Endymion. Still, even Jadeite doubted that his charge would handle this so smoothly.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he protested, but the others quickly bolted as well, leaving him with a scowl on his face and a confused princess still held in his arms.  
  
Endymion turned his attention back to Serenity, who was positively gawking at him as if he were some foul beast intent on chewing her flesh from her bones.  
  
"I know who you are," she managed a bit brokenly, color gradually returning to her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh? And how is that?" he wondered, his curiosity peaked at the small revelation.  
  
"Pay it no mind. I. . . I had no intention of harming you. Do forgive my mistake," she whispered hurriedly, one small hand touching the now red imprint upon his cheek, as if in attempt to correct her action.  
  
Endymion swallowed hard, realizing just what a precarious position he had gotten himself into. The way she stared up at him, blue eyes massive as she attempted to study him was a tad closer to unnerving than he would've liked.  
  
Her fingers brushing against his still stinging cheek did nothing in his favor either, save cause another nagging ache to erupt in the pit of his stomach. Gods, this girl. . . this beautiful creature, was totally causing him to lose the normally firm grip he held on his faculties.  
  
Noting the way in which he was watching her, like a raptor having spotted a mouse darting through the tall grasses below, she forced herself to regain her senses.  
  
They all knew. Everyone knew of her blunder and as badly as she hated to face it, she knew that she had no time to waste in hauling herself back to the Moon. Lectures took quite a while to receive at any rate.  
  
Too many emotions were assaulting Serenity, leaving her wanting to shout, cry and laugh all at once, not to mention the desire to lose herself in the depths of the amazingly blue eyes that seemed beyond intent on devouring her. But no, it would not do. She had too much to repair to squander any more time with daydreams.  
  
"I must return home," she declared suddenly, attempting to get to her feet as he did naught but gape right back down upon her.  
  
The demon known as gravity struck without mercy once again, for as soon as she stood, her knees buckled, though two strong arms were about her before she smashed headlong into the ground.  
  
An annoying scarlet shade tinting her cheeks, the princess allowed him to pull her back against him, as she fought the vile urge to be sick. Damn this beastly planet and it's atmospheric discrepancies! What breed of madness was this?  
  
Serenity blinked a few times before he turned her around to face him, twin orbs of the deepest sapphire staring a hole straight through the shrouded depths of her soul.  
  
"What plagues you, Serenity? Are you well?" he asked, concern apparent in his smoky voice. Her body shuddered at that voice, chills creeping boldly along her spine, leaving her again searching for any response at all.  
  
"I, uh. . . I. . . I mean. . . gods," she breathed, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as the shock of memories assaulted her without mercy. It had in fact been real. . . not some wildly vivid nightmare. A look down upon her bared arms reaffirmed just that, and Endymion noticed her cringe as she took in the sight of her now purple bruises.  
  
"He has gone, then?" she managed softly, her form still shaking steadily in his embrace. He wondered then the reason behind her shivering, whether it be himself or the memories of Diamond's touch upon her.  
  
"Indeed he has. Have no worry. . . he shall not return. Serenity, I mean not to pry, though I do wonder. . . what form of abuse have you been dealt?" he wondered, his eyes softening a bit as she looked squarely into them, seeming to tear his very soul in two with her sorrowful gaze.  
  
Her heart skipped a few beats as she remembered the feeling of him, his hands and lips brutal and seeking as he attempted to dishonor her in the way that only a man could.  
  
But no, he had no succeeded in such a thing, for this man. . . this prince of Earth had arrived in time to put an end to the nightmare she had regretfully found herself stuck in the midst of. And she was dreadfully thankful to him for it.  
  
"That demon. . . he tried to force himself upon me, though the chance was snatched from under him. . . by you yourself, and your men," she replied, the slightest smile touching her rosy lips.  
  
Relief washed over the man, the look upon his face making it quite obvious. So he hadn't succeeded in taking what he assumed was his! Endymion felt the urge to shout his thanks to the gods above. Now, he was assured that Serenity's mother would be nothing but thankful for her daughter's safe return. Then, he could send her off, back to her home, and this entire mess would soon be forgotten. . . wouldn't it?  
  
"Endymion. . . my back aches horribly. . .what of it?" she wondered, turning away from him so that his eyes could evaluate the problem.  
  
With the patience that no sane man could possibly possess, his fingers went about the unnerving duty of unlacing the back of her dress, the soiled white fabric falling away and causing his eyes to widen at the sight which met them.  
  
He felt her shiver, realizing that she was still more than a bit demoralized by the entire situation, being sure that his each move was as mild as possible. His stinging cheek reminded him of her capabilities under stress, and he rather wished to avoid another such encounter.  
  
Tentative fingers stretched out, hesitating only a moment before they touched the horribly bruised skin. Again she trembled, though he most assuredly could not blame her for reacting so. Nearly the entire flat of her back was marred by a grotesque violet hue, and only then did the man realize how roughly Diamond had indeed treated her.  
  
"The same as your arms, princess. But they shall fade, along with the ache. In time they shall fade," he reassured her, withdrawing his hand in order to lace her garment back up, the apparent temptation of naked skin a bit too much for him to handle at the time.  
  
Only then did he notice that her trembling had not ceased, her small body beginning to jerk violently as she sat just before him, her head bowed a bit. His hands, unused to such tenderness, turned her slowly to face him, and he was horrified to witness tears flowing silently down her cheeks.  
  
Endymion felt the heat of a thousand flames assaulting his heart, the sight more devastating than any scene of battle he had ever witnessed. A feeling of immeasurable sorrow grew within, prompting him to question the reasons behind such strong reactions to seeing her cry. They were only tears, after all. But it seemed so surreal, a being so beautiful and pure, warm trails of sadness flowing down her face.  
  
He wished to comfort her, to be able to articulate anything at all to bring her any respite he was able. And yet he feared that nothing he could say would alleviate her pain. Never one to be adept in displaying tenderness, he only watched her, though one hand betrayed him, straying to brush a few rogue tears away.  
  
"Do forgive me," she said softly, her own hand straying to her cheek, the backs of her fingers scrubbing roughly against her skin.  
  
Tears were such a weakness, she thought bitterly, hating herself for the many transgressions she'd so carelessly committed in so short a time. Never would she hear the end of this from anyone.  
  
"What is there to forgive?" he wondered, taken aback by her sudden apologetic tone, tears still falling despite her attempts to cease their flow.  
  
"I regret putting you all in so much danger on my account, Endymion. I wanted only to prove a bloody point. . . though now it has become lost in this madness. I suppose that I am not as capable as I previously assumed," she noted, a frustrated sigh escaping her soon afterward.  
  
He was baffled to find that she truly regretted her disaster of an expedition, the look in her eyes speaking for itself. Poor girl.  
  
Endymion could not fight the need to assure her that all was well, that she need not scold herself after all she'd been through. However, heart and mind were locked in a dread battle, one not allowing the other to overtake the situation.  
  
"It appears as though your intentions certainly went awry, though it will do no one any good for you to continue fretting so. No harm will come to you while in our presence, Serenity. Do allow yourself to be at peace," he prompted, his voice a bit more apathetic than he had intended it to be. Even so, she smiled slightly, further puzzling him.  
  
"I thank you, Endymion," she said softly, her eyes speaking volumes more than words ever could. Though both would've been content in the simple act of sitting by the other, their moment of mutual quiet was viciously interrupted by a loud clap of thunder sounding overhead, sending Serenity hurdling into him, her terrified scream setting his ears to ringing once again. Never would he have expected such a small being as she to be so capable of producing so much noise.  
  
"Dare I assume that thunder displeases you, lady Serenity?" he wondered somewhat smugly, his entire body paining him as the feeling of her body pressed against his struck all five senses at once. Either he was the most fortunate man alive, or the most ill-fated, though at the time he was sure it could slide to the favor of either.  
  
This was not where he'd expected to find himself, trapped in a gods forsaken tent in the middle of a flash flood, the now infamous Moon princess Serenity shaking in his arms, which had curiously tightened about her form since she'd nearly sent him crashing to a painful end upon the tent floor.  
  
"Quite observant, aren't you? It terrifies me. I. . ."  
  
Another loud crash silenced her in mid thought, her arms so tight about his torso that he nearly cried out for breath.  
  
"Though I fear little in this life, thunder and lightning I cannot stomach. I suppose you find this to be amusing?" she asked, though not exactly concerned with his opinion of her phobia. Put simply, as long as he provided a somewhat comfortable haven against the beastly weather blowing foully just outside the confines of the tent they occupied, nothing else factored into it.  
  
"I wouldn't dare to think such a thing. But I do not make claim to understand. . . it is only thunder, Serenity," he chided softly, before receiving a deadly glare from the flustered subject of his small chastisement.  
  
"Only thunder? Tell me, Earth prince. . . have you no fears? Nothing that sets your blood to running cold? Do not lecture me over such a miserable thing, for you shall not accomplish a thing, save for upsetting me further. Is that what you wish?" she demanded, the tone in her voice nearly prompting him to chuckle, though he dared not attempt such a thing while she was so livid.  
  
"My, but a spitting little kitten you are. Had I known as much, perhaps I would have been wise enough to bring along a cage to hold you," he mused, abnormally pleased by the look of death soon shot directly at him from the said feline, who seemed to positively hiss at his blasphemous humor.  
  
"I would be endlessly humored to witness any attempt by you to accomplish such a thing, you imprudent little boy," she shot back.  
  
Sadly, the venom of the princess seemed to evaporate shortly afterward, as the humored gods above blessed her with another thunderclap, one so loud that she swore she could hear the lanterns hanging about the tent rattle in it's wake.  
  
"Oh, gods! Never mind it, Endymion! Just bring this accursed noise to an end!" she begged, knowing full well that even he was incapable of such a deed.  
  
Humored to no end, yet oddly touched by the fear coursing so rampantly through the spirited princess clinging desperately to him, Endymion could do not but aid her, however much he wished to continue being entertained by her impractical antics.  
  
"Hush, fair Serenity. Thunder can do naught, save rattle your bones. It will not harm you, though you think it to be your enemy. Be still. Listen only to the beating of your heart," he told her, looking down upon her blond head as she spoke, his arms still resting about her in a way that was oddly comfortable to him indeed.  
  
"Easy to say, is it not?" she whispered, still attempting to bruise his heart with the words that didn't seem nearly so harsh as intended as they flowed from her lips.  
  
"Then listen to the beating within my chest, should that be any easier," he suggested, nearly startling her witless as one hand drew her head closer, until her cheek lay against the resting place of his heart.  
  
It was hard to establish which was more disturbed by his actions: the princess who lay against him, positively enchanted by his tenderness. . . or the prince himself, who had been made absolutely dumfounded by his own dealings. What by the gods had so possessed him, to have him acting so towards this ethereal creature?  
  
Granted she was a vision, the likes of which he could never recall bearing witness to, but even that did not serve to make it any more sensible in the least. He knew better. By all royal standards and protocol, he knew that his current predicament would only lead to further madness.  
  
Strangely enough, he cared not, for his last words had indeed caused her to finally cease her trembling, her small frame lying still against him as the merciless weather continued to wreak havoc all around them. He was positively enchanted by the moment, never having experienced such a tranquil moment in his young life.  
  
The formerly incensed lady Serenity had now managed to transform into some mythical maiden, positively striking and inspiring much awe with her calm splendor. He felt her every breath, each movement of her body as she took in now steady breaths against his chest, seeming to warm him from within. So peaceful she was, like some nymph exhausted from daylong frolicking in the loving rays of the sun.  
  
Endymion shook his head, cursing his own thoughts as he adjusted his hold on her, realizing that he was simply too exhausted to remain awake. Serenity looked up at him, eyes still sparkling with tears that would remain held back.  
  
"What troubles you? Am I burdening you?" she asked softly, sleep now thick in her voice as she questioned him.  
  
"Not at all, princess. I merely think it time for rest, now that you have managed to face your fear," he answered, barely able to keep himself from smoothing his fingers down her cheek.  
  
"Of course. I suppose we should be prepared to face the morrow," she noted in agreement, watching as he moved to sit upon the empty cot.  
  
By some ungodly force, which chose that moment to take control of her body, Serenity found her fingers to be gripping the sleeve of his shirt tightly, her eyes wide and pleading for his understanding.  
  
"Would you think it odd of me, Endymion, should I ask you to lie with me?" she wondered, sounding a bit ashamed by her own request.  
  
Reason and desire were soon battling once more, the usual victor taking control with relative ease.  
  
"Perhaps I would, though if you should wish it, I shall gladly oblige," he replied calmly, cleverly keeping the struggle within himself hidden from her view.  
  
So it was that the Earth prince Endymion found himself totally submerged in the strangest dream he had yet to encounter, one that would haunt him for days and nights to come.  
  
The princess of the Moon was locked safely away in the cage of his arms, sleeping soundly against him upon the cot they then shared. The man found himself wishing that he she was back upon her home planet, yet another part of him desired for her to remain exactly where she lay, like some seraph in blissful sleep.  
  
Thoughts in abundance and not a one of them sensible, Endymion too fell at last into a dreamless sleep, the warmth of the smaller body next his own seeming to fully envelop his soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity awoke to find two strong, warm arms around her, an altogether surprising yet not entirely unpleasant sensation. She was well on the way to panicking when she saw his face, mere inches from her own. The Earth prince looked so peaceful and harmless in sleep, like some child dreaming of sweet candies and rainbows. Who would think, she mused silently, that he was the captain of an army that was thoroughly trained to kill for survival?  
  
As she took in every detail of his face, her heart nearly ceased it's beating as his eyes opened, causing her to turn a bit pink at being caught so openly staring.  
  
"Good morning to you, princess. How do you fair?" he asked, releasing his hold on her and causing the chill around them to descend mercilessly upon her. She rubbed her eyes wearily, until she could totally focus on the question at hand, and the rather amused looking man doing the questioning.  
  
"As well as can be expected, Endymion," she complained, feeling the ache in her back as she attempted to roll over. The action had her wincing, the grimace upon her face prompting him to sit up to steady her.  
  
"Fret not. I shall live," she assured him, giving him a weak smile as he shook her head at her wryness.  
  
"I thank you for your help," she said again and he nodded, pleased to note the actual sincerity of her words. Perhaps, he mused, he had judged her too harshly.  
  
"Do not think of it. I have made a vow to your mother and I have every intention of keeping it," he said firmly, looking down upon her with the eyes that still seemed to be intent on tearing her apart. The interior of the tent was arctic enough for their breaths to show before them, and upon noting the beastly chill, Serenity shivered as the air touch her skin.  
  
Endymion realized that until the weather cleared, they were grounded, else they would all be facing their deaths from it. The realization prompted him then to make his request, the man hopeful to avoid any arguments about the subject.  
  
"Perhaps you should find some rest, Serenity. Dawn has yet to break and you are in great need of sleep after so much," he said, rising to his feet as her wide blue eyes watched him the entire while. Though secretly wishing to beg for him to remain by her side, she held her tongue to save what shred of pride she had remaining. The man was insanely warm, after all.  
  
"And where will you be, Earth prince?" she wondered, watching as he tediously buckled his armor back into place, his every movement seeming to enchant her further as the moments ticked by.  
  
"I have yet to see how high the waters have risen, and I also have need to check on the others. We have a few wounded from yesterday's melee ," he informed her, buckling his sword belt about his waist before at last clasping his cape about his shoulders.  
  
"All on my account," she realized with shame, turning away as his eyes came to rest upon her.  
  
"Do not fret so, Serenity. Once this storm passes, you shall find yourself home again, this entire bout of chaos forgotten ," he assured her.  
  
His indifference was beginning to irritate her. The longer she sat pondering it, the more angered she became. At very least he could act as though she weren't the most egregious thorn he had ever had lodged in his side. It wasn't as if she had planned this madness, after all! Through her ponderings, she stole a glance at him, though immediately cursing herself for it.  
  
Gods above, he was a handsome man. The way he stood there, in full armor and with that gods be damned smirk gracing his face, Serenity found a curious heat pooling within, her throat suddenly seeming to close up.  
  
Breathing was becoming too much of a chore for her liking, and she silently cursed the lunacy that he so easily spawned. Curious as to why it was so, but not daring to explore the issue, she forced her mind to become operational at that point, her eyes gazing directly into his as she spoke.  
  
"I can offer my aid with the wounded, Endymion," she offered, starting to rise.  
  
"No," he said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her grounded. She eyed him curiously, wondering why he was insisting on being so bloody stubborn.  
  
"I have no wish for you to leave this tent, princess. The situation is yet far too unstable for you to venture out to get yourself into more mischief. . . which seems to have the tendency to follow you. I do not wish for you to experience any more mishaps. Understand?" he asked sternly, drawing his hand away to gaze down upon her with storm cloud eyes.  
  
He was talking to her as if she were a child and it bit into her like some raging, rabid animal. His tone reminded her of the constant battles with Raye that she found herself frequently submerged in back home. If the man knew with what fire he toyed with, perhaps he'd not be so keen on handling her like some witless juvenile.  
  
"There is no need for you to treat me so," she bit out, crossing her arms over what he had previously noted to be a nicely developed chest.  
  
"Indeed. . .actions speak volumes more than mere words, and by that I say that you have no room to argue with me over any matter. Need I bound your limbs to ensure that you stay where I have asked you to?" he wondered, the idea not entirely ludicrous as he thought it over, that wicked smirk never fading.  
  
"I fear you would but enjoy such a thing, Earth prince. I merely offered to help YOUR men, whom will be much more useful after they have been treated for their injuries. However, since you are a male. . .an egotistical, pompous, infallible brute who seems to believe that he is never wrong. . ."  
  
"Such a forked tongue for so fair a being. You have the world fooled, I assume. How many hearts has your deadly frost frozen, little princess?" he quipped, not allowing her to finish her bitter chastisement.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed, and Endymion knew by the look upon her face, the clenched fists at her sides, that she was fast approaching the point of eruption. But, as his planning allocated, he would be long since vanished before such a thing occurred.  
  
"And how you would long to be another, Endymion," she shot back, her blush only deepening as he deep laughter rang out. She wasn't being entirely ridiculous, though he would rather have run himself through with his own blade than admit such a thing to her or anyone else alive.  
  
"If such a thought pleases you, believe what you wish, though I dare say that you would be the one to be wounded by such a thing. I advise you not to toy with things beyond your years," he mocked, setting the flames of rage roaring to life within the princess before him  
  
"You are a pig, Endymion. Perhaps if you were a man. . ."  
  
"Perhaps I shall indeed show you the ways of men some day, Serenity. Though I doubt you would survive it," he noted, his eyes becoming impossibly darker at such a depraved thought.  
  
"I would leave you like a broken toy upon the floor," she spat, crystal eyes burning though he was able to see directly through her artificial threats. Those eyes still held within them fear, uncertainty. . .the naivety that he knew her to possess.  
  
"My heart bleeds, fair Serenity. So naïve you are. . .it almost saddens me. However, it is simply too amusing to cause me to pity you," he informed her smugly.  
  
Anger raced forth quickly, her tongue prepared to cut his throat, though before she could continue what had quickly escalated into a rather ruthless quarrel, he turned brusquely, leaving her with flushed cheeks and a temper that would take some time to quell.  
  
"I shall return to you later," he called over his shoulder indifferently, before disappearing out into the camp, leaving one very flustered, very angered princess shaking in his wake.  
  
"Oh, do hurry! I would hate to be denied such a glorious presence for any longer than necessary! Coward!" she shouted in response, though doubted that he had even heard her insolence.  
  
She brooded for a long while, wishing to let him know just what she thought of his seemingly endless supply of arrogance. Her anger subsided after a bit, and though hating to fulfill his wishes, she found herself lying back down to sleep, grumbling the entire while about conceited princes and how she would enjoy humbling them using rather unceremonious, undignified methods.  
  
So many thoughts ran through her mind that she soon found herself harboring a horrid headache, which only served to aggravate the already fuming princess further.  
  
That gods be damned man had managed to wreak total havoc on her senses. Never had she been so attracted to anyone and yet so rejected by them all at once. One moment he was consoling her, showing her a tenderness that she doubted many had seen, the next chastising her for some nonsense or the other. . . as if she didn't already feel like a fool for what had transpired thus far.  
  
Surely her mother and her guardians were an unholy wreck due to this entire fiasco, leaving her wishing that everything she'd experienced over the past few days would soon amount to nothing more than one elaborate dream that she could easily rouse herself from.  
  
But no, she was indeed stuck amidst a pack of chauvinistic males with way too much testosterone flowing through their bodies to do anyone any good, with no hope of being home any time soon.  
  
Her bitterness reached a boiling point, and Serenity knew that should she not soon allow herself to sleep, she would unleash her rage upon every last one of them without thought or reason. But no, things were far from over. She would most assuredly deal with the issue of Endymion's over confident nature. . . after a much needed nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion scowled deeply, feeling as though he needed to take a flying leap into the surely icy pond just east of camp. Normally, waking up with a beautiful woman wrapped in his embrace was a good thing. However, that was indeed the problem, he reminded himself cynically.  
  
Serenity was a gorgeous creature, that no sane man could deny. The poor girl been through enough objectionable circumstances and he had no wish to traumatize her any further by being forward with her, though he was sure that he would burst into a thousand stars to dot the night sky if he kept himself from it for very long.  
  
And that fire. . .that fire that lurked within her, was enough to totally captivate him. He had been in his share of pointless arguments in his lifetime, though the one he had just managed to pull himself from was nothing but historical.  
  
That girl had managed to stir things within that he could never recall feeling before. And it bothered him, the formerly unshakable prince of Earth, sole heir to the kingdom of the Terrans, that anyone had managed such an impossible task.  
  
What was it about her that caused him to feel so strange, as if some invisible force had taken total control of his being? It should not be so difficult, he thought, to retrieve and return the obviously difficult princess to her home, and yet it had evolved into a grand scale fiasco, the likes of which he had never been forced to face.  
  
He silently wondered, as he stalked through the encampment like some territorial beast, if he indeed wanted her to go. She had caused so much unrest within him, yet for some ungodly reason, he wished to see past what it was that everyone else seemed to see. Gods, and how he longed to touch her, that glorious perfection that so beckoned him with such a baneful whisper.  
  
The longer she raged at him, the more the primal beast within clawed to the surface, until he'd had no choice but to stalk away from her, though still laughing inwardly at the parting barbs she had launched after him. Such a spitting little kitten. . .  
  
The urges he felt to allow himself to be a tad naughty were growing by the minute, forcing him to rein them in with every ounce of willpower the man possessed. She was the Moon princess, after all, the one he had been sent to retrieve and keep from the talons of harm. He simply had no right to even entertain such ludicrous notions.  
  
A vision of her entered his mind, and despite his valiant efforts to purge her from his thoughts, he found himself wondering how those rosy lips would taste. . .how her body would quake with approval in response to the random exploration of his skillful hands.  
  
He shook his head, positively disgusted with himself on the whole, trying to clear such thoughts from it. There was work to be done at the moment, despite the bellows of his own male instincts to be freed.  
  
No one had been severely wounded in the previous days' battle, merely lacerations and bruises here and there. At least they had managed to emerge relatively unscathed.  
  
He was most grateful that they had arrived before Diamond had a chance to take his leave with Serenity in tow. It would have been maddening trying to find them in this weather.  
  
The rain had fallen steadily all through the night, and the sight of the nearby river threatening to overflow it's banks was none too reassuring. It was a major task getting from tent to tent, the beastly wind blowing relentlessly and rain still pelting him from what seemed to be all angles.  
  
As he entered the tent his generals occupied, he noticed that they all looked a bit distraught, and the sight did nothing to lighten his rather beastly mood. He had no desire to hear any more bad news, though it seemed quite inevitable at the time.  
  
"Now what?" he inquired, sitting heavily upon a chair next to Kunzite, his armor rattling loudly as he did so.  
  
"This devilish weather has knocked all communications out completely," Zoisite muttered, holding up the scrambled screen of his small computer as proof.  
  
"Wonderful. So no one has a clue as to where we stand, nor can the Moon contact our castle, correct?" he guessed, receiving a nod from the blond general in response.  
  
"Gods be damned. So again we wait," he realized, his fist slamming painfully against the table before him.  
  
"For a bit anyway. We may as well prepare for it," Zoisite said, tucking his small machine away.  
  
"This may pose a problem," Jadeite cut in, causing four brows to raise almost simultaneously.  
  
"And what might that be?" Endymion wanted to know, his foot tapping anxiously.  
  
"Rumors will fly, gentlemen. Our men have already begun to daydream about Serenity. If everyone remains in such close quarters until we break camp, what do you suppose will occur?" he wondered, his eyes now serious at the mention of such a repulsive scenario.  
  
"She has been told to remain in my tent. The less they see of her the better," Endymion told them, fire growing within at the thought of anyone daring to disobey him by going near the princess.  
  
"And do you suppose that she shall indeed listen to you?" Jadeite wondered, amused to see the anger flash across the face of Endymion.  
  
Though he wished to argue his position, the prince realized that the man had a point. He had bared witness to enough to realize that she would most likely do just that. . . the exact opposite of what he wished.  
  
"Though I hate to admit it," he said somewhat sourly, "you do have a point. I suppose I shall have need to keep a close watch over her."  
  
"Indeed," Jadeite mused, leaning backwards precariously in his chair, his mind still turning rapidly. Oh, but the poor man had no chance, he mused silently, for this girl. . .this girl would be the death of the proud Endymion, and there was little hope for him to escape with any shred of dignity left in tact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion was somewhat elated to find that the weather had let up a bit, a light drizzle now replacing the formerly devastating downpour he had nearly gotten used to being assaulted by each time he stepped foot out of the safety of one tent or another.  
  
His fickle mind was far past the threshold of irritating him, thoughts of battle, revenge, freezing rain and a certain azure eyed nymph that had somehow managed to set up permanent residence in the depths of his very confused psyche.  
  
The point was fast approaching that he simply bashed her (ever so gently, of course) over the head, tossed her across a saddle that happened not to be his own, and rode for home as if the demons of all the worlds were tearing along behind him.  
  
However, he affirmed, that would be most cowardly, and quite dangerous as well. Whatever number of the enemy's force had managed to escape. . .they were still on the prowl, and probably fairly close by due to the sudden flood they'd found themselves submerged in.  
  
So were his thoughts, all consuming and relentless, as he marched into his tent, the same in which the object of his unexpected misery and overwhelming lustful thoughts was sure to be dozing peacefully in. Poor misguided fool that he'd become, Endymion nearly squeaked like some startled little boy as the tent flap fell behind him, his cobalt eyes growing massive and jaw dropping nearly to the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
And you thought the other cliffies were rough, DIDN'T you??!!! I know, that was rough, but the next chapter will be around soon, with any luck at all. Until then. . .chew those fingernails!!! Or not. . .that's not that healthy.  
  
To everyone who's reviewed so far. . .I LOVE YA'!!!! I'm beyond glad to see that you like this story, and I hope Chapter 3 has served you well. Ja Ne!!!  
  
One last thing: Letting you know now that as this progresses, the rating *WILL* go up. . .safe for now, but later. . .yeah. *_*  
  
*Cosmic Moon Baby* 


	4. Rising Flame

**Me no owney Sailor Moon, doo-da, doo-da**

**Naoko does but me not-so-much, oh da-doo-da-dayyyyyy**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and kindness, and most of all patience for waiting so long for this update.**

**I'm glad to be working on this story again, and am happy with the direction it's beginning to take. Hope you all dig this chapter!**

It had been days since the members of the Moon court had laid eyes on their princess, and none of them were happy in the least.

Massive storms on Earth had prevented all communications for days, leaving them all an unholy wreck.

With no word from Agatha, they'd been left totally in the dark about the whereabouts of Serenity.

The senshi were holding up as well as could be expected, with the exception of the usually imperturbable Sailor Mars.

Raye hadn't slept much at all in days and it was beginning to become quite clear. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair seeming permanently disheveled, steps lagging and stare vacant as she made her way about the palace.

This evening, Raye was looking particularly haggard, catching Mina's attention as she walked down the long corridor to the control room to join Amy at the instrument panel.

Raye was sitting in the floor, back against the wall, silent tears streaming down her unusually pale face.

Mina couldn't remember seeing her fellow senshi so distraught by anything in their entire lives.

Noticing her approach, the fire senshi attempted to wipe away her tears, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, Raye," Mina cooed, sliding down beside the friend that was like a sister to herself and the others.

"I couldn't have let it go. Why couldn't I have let her alone?" Raye demanded angrily, slamming her fist against the wall so hard that blood soon ran to the surface of the broken skin.

Mina grabbed her wrists to keep her from doing it again, peering into her tear filled violet eyes.

"No. It's not your fault. Serenity would've done this no matter. You can't blame yourself," Mina told her, trying to give her any comfort at all.

"But she's our responsibility. We don't even know if she…if she's…" Raye choked on the words, tears flowing again.

"Hush. I know she's well. I can feel it," she said, her hand on her heart.

"She'll be back with us soon, and I know that no one blames you for this," she told her with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mina," the fire senshi managed, her voice shaking with the effort.

"Never mind it. Now come on. Let's get you to Mercury…you're bleeding," Mina pointed out.

"Right," Raye observed, feeling like an idiot for bashing the wall.

With an arm about her waist, Venus helped her to her feet and down the hall to where the others were gathered.

Amy looked up from the huge computer screen she was seated at as her two friends walked in, Raye looking like she'd just emerged from a battle.

"What happened?" Amy exclaimed, shooting up from her chair to tend to the problem at hand.

"Raye got a bit upset and tried to knock down the wall," Mina explained, causing a small smile to play across Raye's flushed face.

Lita, who was in the corner gazing out the window, rushed over to inspect Raye as well.

"I know it was foolish, but I was so frustrated with myself," Raye explained, looking a touch sheepish.

She looked up to find the kind eyes of her senshi sisters upon her, all understanding. None of them were very happy at the moment, after all.

"I want to apologize to you all, for failing you and Serenity," she stammered, and Lita was the first to silence her.

"No, Raye. You have nothing to be sorry about. We know you love Serenity, just as the rest of us do. She won't blame you, and neither will we…nor the queen," the tall senshi of thunder calmly assured her.

"Thank you all. Thank you," Raye breathed, gathering the other three together in a group hug.

More tears fell and they all felt a stronger bond grow between them, and a new determination being born.

"We will have her back soon," Mina confirmed, and the others agreed swiftly.

"Now, come and sit, Raye. I'll take care of that hand," Amy told her, leading her to a chair.

Raye sighed mightily as Amy cleansed her wound with antiseptic and bandaged it carefully, making sure it wasn't too tight. When she was finished, she gave Raye a smile.

"All done. Now, try to leave the wall in tact. What did it ever do to you?" she joked, causing a small giggle to escape from the calmed Raye.

Lita plopped down beside them, propping her feet up on the table.

"When I see her again, first I'm going to hug the breath from her…then I'm going to kick that pretty ass all over this palace," she remarked, with a crooked smile.

"I miss her so," she added, tears threatening to spill out of her emerald eyes.

"So do I," Amy added.

"And I," echoed Mina.

"And you all know I do," agreed Raye.

"I'm never letting her out of my sight again," she added, wishing Serenity was there arguing with her to the bitter end over something pointless.

"It's this waiting that's killing me," Lita said, twiddling her thumbs restlessly.

"Agreed. If the communications were back up, at least we'd know something and it wouldn't be so maddening," Amy agreed, silently cursing the weather on Earth.

"I suppose we go back to waiting now," Raye griped, hating feeling so damn helpless in the situation.

Mina perked up a bit, an idea obviously popping into her mind.

"You know, there is ONE good thing about all this lunacy," she pointed out, her blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"And what's that?" Lita wondered, not seeing that anything about the situation could be positive.

"Well," Mina began slyly, "at least she's getting to meet her Earth prince."

Mina was right. At least Serenity was in the company of the Earth prince, whom she'd been mesmerized with for quite some time…at least they hoped she was in his company.

"From what I've heard about his experience in battle, she's safe and sound with him," Lita added, trying to convince herself with the words she spoke.

"Wherever she is, I hope she knows we love her," Amy chimed in, receiving nods from the rest.

"She does," Mina chimed in. "She does."

"Dear gods," the startled man breathed, nearly stumbling backward from the tent as abruptly as he'd entered it.

His short life had hailed a few random sights that had been enough to affect him as such, though none quite so shocking came to mind as a feminine shriek responded to his sudden appearance, only startling him that much more as he continued to attempt to regain any shred of composure he could grasp under the circumstances.

Serenity stood there, a mere blanket snagged from the pile nearby covering her very naked form, blue eyes wide with shock as the equally shocked (and a quite satisfied man before her…) stared at one another.

The small reverie was cut short as her rather loud shriek blasted him once again, the prince barely able to duck the mystery projectile that was immediately afterward slung in his direction.

"Would you mind horribly to stop gawking?" she wondered hotly, attempting to wrap the heavy blanket more tightly about herself as deep blue eyes took in the sight of her.

To the horror of only one of the occupants of the tent, her efforts failed miserably, the entire covering soon puddling at her feet.

Another wail followed, and the man new not whether to laugh, pounce or flee.

Endymion tried valiantly to control himself, but he was, after all, a man. His roving eyes were being very disobedient indeed. Though he swore he was telling himself to avert them from the once again naked princess before him, mane draped about her like the sun itself, his eyes were indeed fulfilling their own agendas.

Before her hands could remedy her quickly worsening situation, he committed to memory the curvatures of her sizeable breasts, nipples erect in the cool air of the tent, eyes then flowing down the smooth skin of her flat stomach, further still over the lovely arc of her hips. There, his visual journey came to an abrupt end, Serenity blocking any further exploration with her frantic hands.

"Endymion, kindly stop that!" she demanded, vainly attempting to cover herself from his lingering view.

"I…" he tried, unable to stop himself from grinning at the situation at hand. What _was_ she doing naked in his tent?

However, the look in her eyes, the apparent fear hiding just behind her feigned rage was enough to prevent him from acting upon any and all ideas that were swirling through his incurably depraved mind.

She was like a deer, seemingly caught in a wolf's sights. She looked so helpless standing there, arms crossed over her chest and legs pressed tightly together as the moments slowly passed.

Something about her posture troubled him, and without further thought he turned his head away, handing her discarding gown to her before further trouble could ensue.

After giving her time to dress, he ventured to begin conversation.

"Now, then. Dare I inquire as to why I found you in such a precarious state, dear princess?" he mused, "or were you simply preparing for my return?" he added, unable to keep himself from it.

The flush gracing her cheeks only deepened, her hands smoothing down her garment as her defiance returned with vengeance.

"Endymion, you boar! How dare you say such a thing!" she roared, only amusing him further.

Anything to keep his mind from wandering back into its previous region would be well accepted at that point. As if it weren't bad enough as it was: he wondered if he'd be able to sleep a wink that night.

The glimpse of her naked body he'd managed to catch was enough. Gods, she was beautiful… more beautiful than anything he'd yet to witness.

"Do forgive me, Serenity. It's not every day I'm assaulted with a sight such as you," he told her, giving her a wink.

The defeated princess sighed mightily, fingers moving to rub her temple in frustration.

"I was only taking a moment to clean myself up a bit. Had I known you were on your way back…"

"You'd have denied me this experience? So selfish," he teased, not knowing just what he'd begun with his persistence.

A gleam shone in her eye, catching him off guard and causing his brow to raise.

Her chin rose, eyes locked with his as he braced for whatever she was prepared to toss at him next.

To his surprise, the diminutive girl strode towards him, stopping mere inches from him, head craned as he looked down at her with dark eyes.

"You wish for it so badly, Endymion? Will it give you no rest?" she wondered, her hand coming to rest upon the cheek of the stunned man.

His curiosity was quickly being replaced by hunger, an aggressive need that had been growing since she'd first joined his company.

Surely this young temptress knew nothing of the fate she was tempting. He'd seen so much in her, both will and fear, grace and naivety.

He wondered if this was a game she'd often played with the boys of her kingdom.

But now, the reality of the situation registered fully, and Endymion knew what it was he had to do.

"You know, Serenity," he began smoothly, his hand straying to the curve of hip and around to give her backside a rough squeeze, "you really must stop playing with fire."

Her shock was apparent, but nothing compared to the astonishment that played across her features as he deftly lifted the stunned princess off her feet, her breath leaving her as she squirmed over his shoulder, his hand giving her backside a few swift smacks as they stepped out into the rain still pouring outside the tent.

"Endymion! By Selene, I'll…" she screeched, just before he unceremoniously dumped her into the innocent looking pond a short distance from where the small party had made camp.

Serenity came sputtering to the surface, golden hair covering her eyes and her mouth open in silence.

He stood looking down at her, satisfied that he'd quelled any chance he'd have of finding himself wanted by the royals of the Moon.

"Endymion, you arrogant. . .how dare you?" she demanded, his deep laughter ringing out across the encampment, only causing her anger to grow.

"So, we play this game, do we? Well, I'm always up for joining in the fun," she informed him, before latching onto his knees, yanking for all she was worth.

Though the man was considered a tactical fighter, by both himself and many others, he was ill prepared for her sneak attack, as was made apparent as he went sailing into the water as well, landing with a mighty splash as his head went under.

The soaking princess sat about holding his head under, bubbles forming on the surface until at last she let him up, sputtering and coughing just as she had.

"Satisfied, now that we're both cold and soaking in this miserable pond, on your miserably planet with its MISERABLE weather?" she asked, shoving a dripping tendril out of her eyes as she glared at him, noting how cold it actually was.

"Pardon me, dear Serenity. You do realize that we'll BOTH have to shed our clothing now, don't you? You little tart," he whispered, snagging her about the waist with one arm and hauling her closer.

"You're bloody impossible! When my mother hears about this. . ." she griped, before being cut off by his retort.

"She'll not be able to stop thanking me for saving the pretty neck of her beloved little girl," he stated simply, prompting her to splash a mighty wall of water in his direction, soaking him head to waist yet again.

"Watch yourself, or I'll leave you in this pond for the beasts," he warned, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"You are incorrigible," she stated, turning to the bank to begin the arduous task of removing herself from the bitter chill of the pond.

His arm remained firmly about her, his other turning her to face him. Only then did she notice their proximity, and for only a moment, her fear rose within, begging her to push him away.

But something else bade her not to resist, the same that assured her that enjoying his touch was nothing to be ashamed of.

He was, after all, a deliriously attractive man. That was without question. Her mind and body had been betraying her horribly since she'd lain eyes upon him, and the longer they shared company with one another, the worse it seemed to get.

By now Endymion's generals had heard the beastly commotion coming from the pond, all of them staring dripping wet and open mouthed at the scene before them. What on Earth were they up to now?

"You're denying that this pleases you?" he wondered, pulling her a bit closer as he awaited her answer.

"You think that freezing to death in a pond pleases me?" she demanded dryly.

"Beautiful Serenity. What game is it that you truly wish to play?" he wondered, his fingers moving to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Jadeite mumbled, smacking himself soundly in the forehead as he and his comrades continued to look on in amazement at the scene playing out before them.

"I believe your sight, for once, is indeed clear," Nephrite chimed in, before Zoisite clapped both hands over his mouth to smother the opinion that was dying to break free.

"I wonder if any of us will get any sleep tonight," Kunzite grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Shortly afterward, four audible gasps sounded, their prince finally losing what remained of his control.

Endymion titled her head back in one hand, his lips coming down upon hers. Not just a peck, mind you, or a friendly, gentle kiss. A mind numbing, fire igniting, soul searing. . .

"Dear gods, is he going to let her breathe?" Zoisite muttered, being restrained by Jadeite before he could interrupt.

Zoisite was always, without fail, polite and respectful to ladies. The tick in his right eye had flared up, just from what he was witnessing from a distance.

"Endymion, I both envy and pity you," Nephrite muttered into the air, knowing that this was only the beginning of complications to come.

He was rather amused to see her pull away, but none of the onlookers was prepared for the smack heard round' the Earth.

"Ooo, I felt that one," Jadeite mused, rubbing his own cheek with a cringe.

"Did he really expect any less?" Zoisite wondered dryly, expecting Serenity to deal a right hook at any moment.

"Oh, no…she's enjoying it. She just can't let him know it yet," Nephrite argued, clapping Zoisite so hard on the back that he coughed.

"What now?" Kunzite asked suddenly, cursing himself for being as damn nosy as the rest of him comrades.

Endymion looked down at her, his cheek stinging as he saw the anger fading quickly from her eyes. Her irritancy was soon replaced by regret and he was going to play the situation for all he could.

"Does anyone around here have their wits left about them?" Kunzite wondered absently, prompting Jadeite to give him a sharp slap on the back.

"Don't act as though you don't find her to be the most gorgeous creature breathing, Kunzite. Look. Look at her," Jadeite ordered, grabbing his chin and roughly craning it in her direction.

"Oh, gods, NOW what's he doing?" Zoisite asked with alarm, elbowing past the taller men to get a look.

"Now, gents…even Endymion isn't invincible. If she knees him in the groin, do we intervene?" Nephrite wondered thoughtfully.

"Shut up and watch," Jadeite hissed, four sets of eyes continuing to do just that.

Serenity's face had lost all traces of anger, fingers running over the red imprint on his cheek softly.

Reveling in his own trickery, Endymion bit his lip to keep from smiling. It had been a small price to pay to enjoy the taste of her. He could still feel her lips, warm and soft against his own.

The cold rain still poured, beating down upon them both, the sky grey and darkening still above them.

He knew he needed to get her out of the weather and into the safety of his tent once more, before he was forced to deal with illness taking her.

He was sure her mother would frown upon her living through being alone on a strange planet, only to catch her death of cold after being in his care.

Even still, he was yet to finish this bit of their game.

"Forgive me, but you had no right to. . ." she started, only to have his lips claim hers once more, taking her breath and silencing her completely.

She pulled back only long enough to look into his eyes, nearly drowning in their stormy depths.

"So be it then, Earth prince," she breathed, her body pressing closely against his as she responded to his advances in kind.

He felt the fire flowing through his veins, desperately urging him to defy so much. She nipped his bottom lip lightly, arms sliding about his neck as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Is this what you wanted, Endymion?" she breathed against his lips before claiming them once again, slipping her tongue between them and causing a growl to issue forth from deep within his chest.

"You like this?" she asked, lips trailing down his chin and along his neck as he held her small form against him in a vice like grip.

"Dear gods, what IS this?" Jadeite wondered, rubbing his eyes for good measure.

"You realize this is going to be a long trip," Nephrite pointed out, pulling his hood down as the rain began blowing into his face.

"Gods above," Jadeite mumbled again, silently wishing that he was in the place of his charge, holding the ethereal goddess in his arms as Endymion was.

"The charms of that woman will be his undoing, wouldn't you say?" Kunzite asked, scratching the back of his head with apparent annoyance.

"It would appear that he doesn't mind," Jadeite answered, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to bed," Zoisite muttered, trying in vain to wring out his sopping ponytail as he began the walk back to his tent.

"We should do the same, gentlemen," Kunzite suggested, at last forcibly dragging Jadeite away from the show they'd been witness to, despite his incessant griping.

"Serenity, I'd stop now if I were you," Endymion warned, his hand trailing down her spine to her backside before giving it a squeeze. Her response was a sharp nip to his neck, causing another groan to escape him.

"Why is that? Don't tell me you're not up to it. . .Earth Prince," she said, continuing to plaster herself suggestively against him.

"Because if you do not. . .I will not be able to stop myself," he said simply, pulling the full length of her body against his with a loud sigh.

"And are you so sure that I should ask you to?" she countered, causing him to bite his lip so hard that it nearly bled.

"I didn't think you to be that kind of princess," he said, kissing her fully again before she could respond.

"You must have," she told him, breaking her hold on him to slip her cool fingers under his shirt. She surprised herself by the action, and even more so as she noticed how pleasant his bare chest felt against her fingers.

"I've told you once," he pointed out, though he was rather enjoying her treatment of him.

"And I heard you. Don't you want this, Endymion? I think you do," she said, her knee coming in intense contact with his groin.

"Ah, gods. Serenity, I'll warn you only once," he said again, ready to take her where she stood, despite all reason that stood in his way.

"Oh. Fine," she said breezily, removing her hands from under his shirt and moving away from him in one fluent motion.

She was out of the pond in no time, her gown wet and clinging to every beautifully exquisite curve she owned.

His mouth hung open as he watched her wring out her hair and gown, tossing her golden tresses defiantly as he looked on.

"What's the matter, prince? You look a bit green. Feeling ill?" she wondered innocently, giving him a devastating smile and making her way back to the confines of his tent, hips swaying a bit more than necessary.

"The gaul of some men," Serenity grumbled, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin on the cot in Endymion's tent.

As much as she wanted to strike him again, she much rather preferred the idea of allowing him to continue his fervent exploration.

She shivered at the thought, wishing she were still in her chamber at home, instead of freezing on this hell of a planet in a situation that was growing further beyond her control with each passing moment.

"Insolent bastard," she fumed, heart still thumping from their encounter moments earlier.

The truth ate away at her like a nagging wound, one in which she couldn't remedy: she hadn't faked the entire thing.

Since she'd been in his company, their arguments hadn't ceased to amuse her, no matter how livid he made her at times.

He was the most stubborn person she'd ever known. . .next to herself anyway.

It seemed as though he wore a mask against the invading outside world, and she was beginning to understand why.

The world in which he lived was in the midst of a devastating war, and it was all any of his people could do to survive.

His station made it impossible for him to ignore it, and she respected him for not backing down on his responsibilities. However, she simply couldn't resist so many things about him.

And gods, how his lips had tasted. She put a hand to her mouth at the thought, wondering if it would be last time it occurred.

"You bastard. . .you gorgeous, impossible bastard. Gods be damned if I don't already love you," she sighed, wishing he'd return and kiss the very breath out of her once more.

"Damn woman," Endymion fumed, his stomach still aching from his more than obvious affliction: an affliction caused totally by her, the very desirable bane of his existence.

"Gods be damned," he growled, chucking the nearest fallen tree branch into oblivion.

Endymion had never before in his young life met a woman that he couldn't tame, until now, he reminded himself bitterly, stalking through the trees like some restless beast.

"What is it about her, then?" he asked himself aloud as he walked, a crow perched in a nearby tree looking down upon him oddly.

"Aside from the waterfall of golden hair, crystal blue eyes, sweet. . .sweet lips, those curves. . .ah, gods," he groaned, remembering the feeling of her body pressed against him, the ache flaming within growing.

He couldn't keep himself from mentally removing all clothing from the situation, only bringing about the desperate urge to fling himself right back into the pond. This would not do.

How had she trapped him so easily in his own snare? Damn it, HE was the one that was supposed to be doing the seducing, not the other way round'!

However, only a madman could resist her, though he had indeed begun to question his own sanity at the time.

He'd fancy seeing her plastered so wickedly against another man and see how long HE lasted.

He cringed at the thought, a strange jealousy rising within him.

Never had he been jealous in his life, much less over someone such as Serenity.

Perhaps, he mused, that was the problem. He HAD never known another quite like her.

It seemed despite her assumed naivety, she did, in fact, possess more than her share of knowledge in the game of life.

At last, perhaps he'd finally found a worthy opponent.

With the remains of daylight fading at his back, Endymion sighed, preparing for the next confrontation with the kitten he knew to be awaiting his return.

Stepping into the dimly lit tent, he found that Serenity had fallen asleep, her wet gown lying out to dry and a blanket wrapped about her.

He watched her for a time, her small frame rising and falling with each quiet breath she took.

So peaceful she was in sleep, yet still so beautiful, so enchanting. Her rosy lips were slightly parted, hair strewn all around her in sleep.

Sighing mightily, he turned away, beginning to shed his wet clothing in order to exchange them for dry replacements.

Unbeknownst to the prince, his movements were being watched.

Serenity had heard him enter, eyes remaining shut until she'd heard the rustling of his armor being removed.

One eye had opened, followed by the other as she watched him undress, the lantern light bathing his strong shoulders in a warm, orange glow.

Pursing her lips together and praying for silence, she watched his pants fall, appreciating the glory of his taught muscles, the man seeming no more than some expertly sculpted statue.

Her eyes traveled over the sinews, each curve and line positively beautiful.

All too soon, he was once again clothed, her eyes shutting just before he turned to her, making his way silently towards where she slept.

Carefully, he slid in next to her, arms going about her as he drew her closer against him.

"I'll assume that if you don't protest, you wish for this," he said smoothly, his breath tickling her neck.

"Won't you give me peace for the night?" she wondered, her hand involuntarily ceasing the retreat of his arm.

"I thought that I was doing just that," he quipped, placing a kiss against the column of her neck as he settled in against her.

She took a deep breath, too tired to argue or play their game any longer.

At the moment, she would be content to share his warmth, enjoying the comfort his arms offered against the cold.

"Sleep well, princess," he offered, his breath beating steadily against her neck.

"And you, Endymion," she whispered, hands resting atop his as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her at last.

Serenity awoke to the sound of his voice as he tried to rouse her with little success.

Finally, after becoming a bit irritated, he hauled her up from the warm safety of the blankets covering her, cold assaulting her bared skin.

"What are you…" she sputtered, eyes flying open in shock as she wobbled in his grasp.

"Not a fan of mornings, I gather," he pointed out, steadying her by the shoulders.

It was obvious that she wasn't used to being awakened so unceremoniously, as she looked as though she wanted to choke him where he stood.

"Not when I meet them in such a manner, no," she quipped, taking a moment to stretch like a cat, yawning as she did so.

"Do forgive me. Would you like me to test a different method?" he wondered, a hand smoothing along her cheek, her blue eyes seeming to look him through.

Before she had a chance to respond, he turned, gathering her dried gown and proffering it.

"I'll be back in a moment. I believe Zoi's made some breakfast," he told her, throwing his heavy cloak about his shoulders as he excited, leaving her gaping a bit.

He returned shortly, handing her a bowl of some form of warm stew. It tasted well enough, serving to fill and warm her at any rate.

The silence was strange, especially considering the fact that their eyes remained locked the entire while they ate.

"It's time we left this place. We've much ground to cover before we reach my kingdom," he said finally, offering his hand to help her up.

She took it willingly, her eyes growing wide as he parted the tent flap and revealing the snow-covered ground beyond.

"Oh, lovely," she griped, turning as she felt her heavy cloak being draped about her shoulders.

"Come. You'll ride with me," he said, leading her out into the frigid day.

"Well, good morning, lady Serenity," Jadeite greeted, bowing slightly at their approach.

"And to you, sir," she returned, bowing her head.

"Pay him no mind. He's more a beast than even I," Endymion informed her, leaning in close as he eyed his general.

Neither could surmise if his comment was purely jest or no, and neither questioned it, as Serenity was then lifted into the saddle strapped to the most enormous black horse she'd ever seen.

The beast was so bloody massive that she was sure she'd manage to be bucked off and break her neck.

Soon, he'd mounted as well, easing in against her in a rather exaggerated manner, causing her to wonder just how much of his horribly delicious taunting she could stand.

One of his arms slid somewhat protectively around her waist, heels pressing gently into the animal's sides as they set in motion.

"Make yourself comfortable," he whispered in her ear, a small smirk gracing her lips.

Serenity, having never been on a horse before, felt as if the jerky ride would make her physically ill.

Noticing her slight distress, Endymion leaned in closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do forgive me for not asking sooner, but how are you feeling, Serenity?" he wondered, inquiring about the bruises that'd been so horrid some time ago.

"Well, thank you. They've begun to fade, and the ache is gone," she answered, pulling her cloak a bit more tightly about herself.

Small flashes of Diamond came to her, though it seemed her time with Endymion had served to help her to forget.

Admittedly, the man was maddening, but his touch was something she'd found herself not only appreciated, but craving.

While her lips were busy spitting venom, her body was longing for his hands, the gentle touch that she knew only he possessed.

"He'll not harm you again," he said, more of a pledge than a passing statement by the tone of his voice.

She leaned into him, the strength of his chest at her back as her eyes ran across the landscape before them.

The army's forces had split, fifty or so men now traveling with them towards the kingdom to the south.

Many rode horses, while a few carried food and supplies behind them in carts.

They were positioned towards the front, Endymion's four top generals just behind them, their chatter enough to bring her to tears.

Never before had she heard such ridiculous talk coming from grown men. She was quickly able to judge the character of each, just from their participation in each conversation.

Jadeite, she quickly realized, was a card. His jokes were horrid, but still amusing despite their vulgarity.

Zoisite, meanwhile, seemed quite the intelligent man, while being reserved as well. It was he that chided Jadeite so frequently, only prompting him to continue with is deviousness.

Kunzite spoke little, seemingly a stern man with much on his mind.

Nephrite came across as very light hearted, his rich laughter ringing out frequently, especially on account of the yarns Jadeite was spinning along the way.

Endymion kept quiet, smiling against her hair every now an then, arms still solidly about her as they rode.

The jerking of the huge beast had leveled out a bit, no longer leaving her feeling so unwell.

The longer they rode, the more beautiful the landscape became to her eyes.

Snow capped peaks rose on either side of them, trees covered in white all around. They were moving away from the mountains, the bulk of them disappearing to the rear of their party.

"It's a stunning sight," she said, fiddling with a bit of the black horse's main beneath her fingers.

"I thought you found my planet disagreeable," he pointed out light heartedly.

"Indeed, the weather I find atrocious, but it IS a beautiful land," she told him, just as a gust of wind seemed to rattle her bones.

"Understandable. I'm sure the climate is much more reliable on the Moon," he continued, recalling stories he'd heard of the never ending beauty of the silver planet.

"Yes. We never have snow," she told him, a bit of longing lacing her voice.

"You miss it greatly," he stated, and she nodded, remembering her home and all she'd left behind there.

"I do indeed. I was foolish to leave it," she admitted, prompting him to lean in, his lips next her ear.

"I regret nothing," he whispered, giving her a slight nip before leaning back a bit, eyes on the horizon before them.

A comfortable silence settled upon them, the swaying of the steed beneath lulling her into a light sleep, her head resting against Endymion's chest.

He found himself stroking her hair, the slight weight of her pleasant against him.

Never had he expected such an anomalous occurrence as this, coming in the middle of the discord that had been growing for some time across his lands.

Everything had been set in motion by one man…the same he knew he must kept from causing any more trouble.

His following had grown steadily, discord building as the deal toll kept rising.

She'd certainly picked a fabulous time to run away from home.

Endymion surmised that after her mother found just what had been dealt her only daughter by the rogue Diamond, she'd have no alternative but to declare him an enemy of the Moon as well.

She'd unwillingly begun so much by her seemingly innocent trip to Earth, and he pitied the regret apparent within her.

The mere mentioning of her home brought it to the surface, his need to comfort her both strange and quite natural all at once.

Her mannerisms were so new to him, her complexities intriguing him in ways he'd not yet known.

Formerly, his dealings with women hadn't involved much conversation, stirring no emotion within.

But Serenity: something about her required more care. He couldn't bring himself not to grant her just that, her eyes speaking volumes of what she herself had not.

If he weren't careful, he knew it was quite possible to lose himself in those eyes, a profound innocence hiding just behind the defiance he surmised to be her last defense.

Noticing how lost he'd become in his thoughts, he glanced down, Serenity still dozing against his chest as they rode.

With conditions as they were, he knew it would take twice as long to reach the walls of his kingdom, the snow stretching as far as the eye could see.

Daylight had already begun to fade, prompting him to consider making camp for the night.

He'd also have Zoisite try to establish communications once again, though he doubted the snow would aid them in the least.

Endymion was rather looking forward to making camp, needing to work out the stiffness the ride had caused to set into his muscles. A good workout would aid in distracting him from his thoughts, along with the other aches his body had developed as of late.

Shifting in his saddle, Serenity's head rose, her fingers absently running along the backs of his.

"Gents," he called, without turning to address them.

"We make camp there," he continued, nodding to the next patch of forest that lie ahead across the snow covered valley.

"Aye," came the reply, Kunzite turning his horse to alert the others of the plan to stop for the night.

"Up for a hunt?" Jadeite wondered, eying Nephrite as he drew his crossbow.

"Remember who it is you ask," he answered, the two breaking line and galloping off to scare up game.

The princess watched them go, until they disappeared into the forest to the left, the calm of the area around them making her a bit ill at ease.

It seemed too quiet. She strained her ears to capture any sound, save for that of horse hooves upon snow, though she found none.

No birds called, nor animals in the distance. Only stillness.

Suddenly, the lone call of a raven sounded above them, raising her eyes as the black bird sailed over.

"They say the raven tells of ominous fortune," Endymion told her, eyes towards the sky as well.

"We shall see," Serenity returned, watching until the dark seer disappeared from view.

**Chapter 4 FIN. **

**This totally has TOTALLY changed from the version that I originally wrote. Truth be told, the first two chapters at least deserve a re-write, though I'm mainly concentrating on the progression.**

**I like the version we have going more than the original. More adventure will ensue this way, and I think I'll stick with it and see what everyone thinks. **

**I mean, they aren't soldiers for NOTHING, are they?**

**Anyway, I didn't exactly do a final read over of this, so if anyone spies any funk, just lemme' know and I'll fix it. **

**Cosmic Moon Baby**


	5. Emotions Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. ****Naoko Takeuchi DOES. Oh, yes. *cries***

**AN: I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates for so long! :(**

**I'm not going to promise frequent updates to this fic, as it's a **_**very**_** old one that I'm having to start over on, as all my chapters were lost when my old computer crashed. However, it won't take me **_**years**_** to update it again, unless something ELSE really messy happens in my life. Ugh.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5 of Fire and Ice, which has changed **_**completely**_** from the original. I hope someone out there still enjoys reading this fic! Let me know whatcha' think.**

**P.S.-This fic's gonna' start moving a bit more quickly, if I can stick to my plans, that is. I'm also trying really hard to keep this rated 'T' for those of you that don't like 'M' rated fics so much. If you do, however, I have plenty of other fics for ya'!**

**Not super stoked about this chapter, but I wrote it, so here it is. It's really hard continuing a story you haven't thought about for four years, but I did my best. Hope it's ok. **

**So, at freakin' long last: *Drum roll, please…***

**~*~*~*~**

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 5: Emotions Unleashed**

**~*~*~*~**

The snow fell as they continued their journey, Serenity's cloak wrapped tightly around her small form, her hood pulled over her head, her eyes taking in her surroundings as they rode, daylight fading at their backs. The ride had grown silent since Jadeite and Nephrite had taken their leave, leaving the stoic Kunzite and mild mannered Zoisite flanking she and Endymion.

Serenity had grown quite used to the feeling of his strong arm about her, keeping her steady on the large swaying beast they rode upon. The snow continued to fall steadily around them, the landscape bathed in white, small peaks rising on either side of them. Their final destination lie a few days ride to the south, a ride which would only be held up by the accursed falling snow. The girl felt positively chilled to the bone, despite the warmth her cloak offered. She shivered, an act that did not go unnoticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer against him. Serenity nearly lost her breath before relaxing into the solid wall of his chest, her body secured in his embrace.

"A bit. This weather is certainly temperamental," she noted, having never experienced such a thing back home on the Moon.

"It certainly can be. I regret it had to be as such on your visit here. Believe me, the weather here can be rather pleasant. This time of year though, it tends to be a bit unpredictable," he told her, turning to the left as the missing two generals reappeared, carrying a slain deer tied to a thin tree limb between them. Serenity frowned a bit at the somewhat ghastly sight, turning back to face forward as Nephrite called for two soldiers to take their burden.

Afterward, they rejoined the line, Jadeite quick to slip in next to she and Endymion while Nephrite rode alongside Zoisite. Serenity glanced over towards the fiery general, surprised as his eyes met hers. She saw amusement therein, prompting her to wonder exactly what he found to be so humorous.

"The rumors were very true, it seems," he ventured boldly, effectively causing the princess to blush, which only seemed to humor him further.

"Oh? Which rumors do you speak of?" she wondered, feeling Endymion tense behind her. Jadeite kept pace beside them, his presence beginning to irritate the usually unaffected Earth prince.

"Why, those that claim you to be the treasure of the universe, my lady. Truly, even that has done you no justice," he said, her cheeks nearly burning. My, but this man didn't waste time. Serenity swallowed hard, not particularly sure how to respond.

"I know not of such things," she told him, soon receiving a smile from the brazenly flirtatious man.

"Surely you jest. You should be well aware of how legendary your beauty has become," he informed her, just before she felt herself being nearly crushed by Endymion's arms.

"Jad, mind your manners," the prince reminded his general, leaving the amused man behind as he nudged his horse into a trot.

"You're such an idiot," Nephrite chided, riding up beside his still smiling comrade.

"How so? I was merely making conversation with the lady," he corrected, looking after her pensively.

"I don't think Endymion appreciates your attentions. It seems he's become rather enamored by her, doesn't it? Perhaps you should hold that boldness of yours in check," Nephrite suggested, causing laughter to escape the blond man at his side.

"Perhaps . But that's part of the fun, isn't it?" Jadeite wondered, causing his companion to shake his head.

"As I said…you're an idiot."

~*~*~*~

At last they arrived, Endymion giving the order as the remaining soldiers went about making camp for the night. It seemed that the snow was starting to slack off, the princess relieved that she could rest her backside, which had been made rather tender by the daylong travelling they'd undertaken.

Endymion stopped beneath a tall old fir tree, blocking the falling snow from reaching her, only then noticing how chilled he himself had become. He was greatly looking forward to burying himself beneath a few dry blankets. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he'd even be fortunate enough to find Serenity huddled against him, sharing her warmth. He was cursing himself for his thoughts soon after, wondering how far towards insanity he'd allow this girl to drive him before all was said and done.

After a time, the tents were set up, fires blazing around the encampment. Those soldiers without were content to lay out their bedrolls beneath the thick conifers, where they would be kept dry throughout the night.

Endymion made his way to his tent, dismounting before lifting her down, a soldier soon leading his horse off. He ushered Serenity into the tent, a frown touching his lips as he noticed the bare tops of her feet. Once inside, he knelt down, his hands soon feeling how cold her feet were in nothing but the pair of formerly ornate white slippers she wore.

"Sit. I'll return shortly," he told her, confusing her as he quickly took his leave, obviously on a mission. She sat atop the blankets that had been laid out on the tent floor as she awaited his return, wondering where he'd disappeared to. Just as she was about to doze off once more, Endymion appeared through the tent flap, his arms full. Eying him curiously, she watched him move towards her, taking a seat next to her and unloading his small burdens.

"You must be freezing," he noted, unwrapping a bundle of cloth strips as she continued to watch him.

"I _am_ rather cold," she admitted, gasping as he took hold of her ankle, drawing her leg out from under her. She was awestruck as the Earth prince removed her slipper, beginning to wrap her foot in a long strip of cloth. Once satisfied, he likewise wrapped the other until she sat, her feet not nearly as chilled as before.

"Thank you, Endymion," she said, offering him a dazzling smile. Despite her current state of disarray, she was still beautiful, more so than he'd ever imagined her to be. Jadeite was right, after all…she _was_ the beauty of the universe. But damn him for being so brazen about pointing it out. Endymion nearly bristled as he recalled the small incident, cursing himself for being so concerned about his general's interest in the princess. Jadeite was simply being himself, that he knew to be true. Still, the jealousy that had coursed through him while Jadeite was paying her attention disturbed him greatly.

"I can't have you becoming ill in this accursed weather. It's best if you get under the blankets to stay warm. I'll send Zoisite with something for you to eat," he told her, still kneeling beside her. A look of melancholy crossed her face, causing his brows to furrow.

"What troubles you?" he asked, unconsciously reaching out to touch her cheek. She sighed, conflicted by her own emotions.

"I wonder what my mother is thinking, and my guardians. I've caused them so much worry, I wonder if they'll ever forgive my mistake," she said, the warmth of his hand upon her cheek helping to chase away her troubles.

"I'm sure they'll be more than satisfied to have you back in their care, Serenity. It will do nothing but make you ill should you continue to fret over it, so be at peace," he told her, forcing himself to pull away, though he wished only to remain there by her side.

"I'll return to you later. Zoisite will be along shortly," he informed her, turning and disappearing outside without another word.

She sat there, her fingers touching her cheek where his palm had rested only moments before. His warmth remained, and she found herself to be both amazed and intrigued by his kindness. She wondered if others had also been made privy to it, selfishly hoping that only she had bared witness to his gentleness.

Surely this man, the sole heir to the kingdom of Earth, had a new conquest at all times. As attractive and powerful as Endymion was… The realization struck her, causing dread to seep through every last inch of her. Perhaps, she thought, he was but toying with her, using her vulnerability to amuse himself. His generals would surely be humored by such a thing, a thought that only caused her blood to boil. Serenity resolved then that she would not allow herself to be used, would not be a part of anyone's game. Her emotions had threatened to get the best of her since she'd been in Endymion's company, but now she realized that she need not leave herself so open. Caution, she thought, would surely be best.

After a bit, Zoisite arrived, proffering a steaming bowl of stew that she knew had been made using the poor dear she'd seen earlier. Still, her hunger overwhelmed her compassion and she ate, not wishing to freeze _and_ starve this day. Zoisite stayed with her, sitting cross legged a few feet from her as he read through a rather intimidating looking book. Serenity was reminded of Amy and how she always had her nose stuck in some thick volume or another. A twinge of homesickness struck her, her change in mood obvious to the man sitting near her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, as he looked up from his reading. She'd finished her stew, the empty bowl sitting before her as she sat there, appearing as though she would burst into tears at any moment. Greatly disturbed by her distress, Zoisite shut his book, moving closer to kneel before her.

"I…I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking of one of my guardians and how alike you two seem to be. Amy of Mercury always has a book in tow, is always solving any problems that arise. You two would have much to discuss, I'd wager," she told him, and he watched as a rogue tear fell down her cheek, her hand moving to brush it away quickly.

"Perhaps I'll have the chance to speak with her upon our return, then. It won't be long before you are safely home, princess. Endymion will see to that," he assured her. His words both soothed and bothered her. One part of her wanted nothing more than to be back in her own kingdom, surrounded by her friends and loved ones. The other longed to remain on Earth for a while longer, to discover the true nature of the man that had saved her from a most cruel fate. Serenity had never been so completely torn in all her young life, her emotions threatening to tear her apart. This man had managed to cause her to abandon all composure and she wondered to herself if she would ever get it back.

"She'd like that. I believe she becomes rather tired of being more intelligent than everyone else. It bores her, you see," Serenity mused, causing the general to smile.

"I'll look forward to meeting her, then," he said, amused by her sincerity.

"Zoisite? What sort of man is Endymion?" she asked, surprising herself with her own boldness. He looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Quite an honorable one. Unyielding and just. Once his word is given, is shall not be gone back upon. Is that what you wished to know?" he wondered.

"That and perhaps a bit more. I suppose he has more than enough women here to…occupy himself," she said, flushing a bit as the words left her. Zoisite sighed, seeing straight through her into the depths of her heart. So, his charge had managed to enchant the treasure of the Moon. Zoisite wasn't exactly surprised by the fact, though he feared for Serenity. As dignified as Endymion was, his exploits with women were rumored far and wide throughout the Earth court. He'd broken more than his fair share of hearts in his twenty years of life and the blond general feared that Serenity would only find heartache, should she allow herself to be swept away by him.

"That, my lady, is not for me to say. Perhaps if you long to know such things, it is Endymion himself you should ask," he suggested gently, and she nodded in response.

"You're right. Forgive me for asking such a thing," she said, bowing her head.

"Think nothing of it, princess," he replied. Moments later, Endymion appeared, his hand moving to unclasp his cloak.

"I'll take my leave, then. Goodnight, my lady," Zoisite told her, bowing his head before getting to his feet. She smiled, handing him her empty bowl.

"Goodnight. Thank you for keeping me company," she said, watching as he turned to go.

"It was my pleasure," he told her, before facing Endymion.

"Thank you, Zoi. Rest up. We've got a long ride tomorrow," he told his general, who clapped him soundly on the back.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," he returned, before disappearing outside, leaving the two royals alone.

Endymion shed his cloak, allowing it to fall to the tent floor before beginning to unbuckle his cumbersome armor. It fell to the tent floor with a clang, his fingers then unbuttoning his uniform jacket before tossing it into oblivion as well. She watched as he removed his boots, then kneeling down beside her.

"Cold?" he asked, receiving a nod in response from the blond nymph before him.

"I think my dress is a bit damp from the ride," she mumbled, her cheeks warming at what he said next.

"Perhaps you should remove it, then," he suggested, a somewhat mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes.

"Here, allow me," he said, his hands taking hold of the laces at her back before she could protest. Serenity froze, her mouth agape as he went about unlacing her tattered gown. She gasped as his hands gripped her waist, lifting her to her feet. She stood motionless as he pulled her gown over her head, leaving her standing there in her shift. The cold air stung her skin, her arms crossing over her chest in an attempt to preserve a bit of modesty. He appeared amused by her actions, a smirk touching his lips.

"Come now, Serenity. It's nothing I've not seen before," he reminded her, causing her cheeks to burn.

"No need to be such a pig, Endymion," she nearly spat, quickly diving under the blankets to deny him any further glimpses of her. She turned her back to him, a mighty sigh escaping him. His teasing had gone too far, it seemed, and he wondered if any further wrath would escape her before all was said and done.

He heard her gasp as he slid in behind her, his arm snagging her about the waist and pulling her body in against him. His heat penetrated her, chasing away the chill that had crept over her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she wondered, though she knew she longed for nothing more than his touch upon her. She felt him smile against her hair, her body shivering in his grip.

"Nothing you yourself do not wish for, princess," he responded, her heart already beginning to beat irregularly within her chest. Damn it all, he was right, of course. She was more than sure that he could see straight through her feigned hostility, making her feel like an imbecile for even attempting to lash out at him.

"Must you be so…" she began, only to be silenced by the feeling of his warm breath beating against her neck.

"What's the matter, Serenity? You seem uneasy," he said, his deep voice sending a chill racing through her.

"I'm perfectly fine," she shot back, nearly shrieking as his hands turned her to face him, her lips parted as she looked up into his dark eyes. The Moon princess found herself quickly drowning in those fathomless eyes, her hands pressed against his chest as his head bowed to her.

"Why is it that you insist on denying yourself what you truly desire?" he wondered, his hand cupping her cheek, his arm still holding her body firmly against him. Their proximity was effectively setting her soul aflame, her body craving what she dare not admit aloud. Even so, Serenity was hell bent on maintaining a bit of reserve, though she felt her restraint quickly fading as she lay in his embrace.

"How would you know what I desire?" she responded, her eyes closing as his lips touched hers, her defenses shutting down as he continued his gentle assault.

"Is that it?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Why do you do such things to me? Do you enjoy taunting me so?" Serenity wondered, her hands gripping the front of his shirt as his lips brushed against hers once more, her body beginning to ache from his wicked touch.

"I may. You're rather adorable when provoked, after all," he told her, his own body aching from their contact. The Earth prince felt the last stitch of control he possessed slipping away, his body rolling atop her, his eyes gazing down upon her, taking in the beautiful sight of her wide eyes as they looked back at him.

"You're so cruel," she breathed, her arms lacing themselves about his neck without her consent.

"Is it so cruel for me to want to embrace you?" he asked, the feeling of possessiveness she managed to stir within him an entirely new concept. He found himself wanting to touch her, to hold her close, where no other man could ever lay a hand upon her. The very thought was enough to make his blood boil, a realization that confused him greatly. How on his azure planet had this managed to occur? Everything was in order until she'd come along, and now he was left questioning what was left of his sanity, all on her account.

Her eyes drew him in, the last of his control leaving him. His hands ran down her body, slipping beneath the hem of her shift, smoothing it up and over her head, leaving her nearly bare beneath him. Her arms were around him once more, pulling him down upon her.

It was all akin to some wildly vivid dream, her body engulfed in flame, the weight of him pleasant atop her as his lips ravaged hers, his tongue parting them before tangling with her own.

"Do you realize what you've managed to do to me?" he wondered, his hands roughly pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it aside. His bare skin meshed with hers, his warmth permeating her being.

"I cannot deny you, and I cannot deny how I long for you," he nearly whispered, the beast within longing to be set free, his body alight with the flame of desire.

Never had she dreamed she would find herself in such a position, her hands running over his bare chest, feeling the strength beneath her palms. She'd left her home in order to meet this man, and now she found herself completely lost to him, unable to control the emotions raging within her.

"Nor can I," she managed, gasping as his lips touched her neck, her eyes closing from the divine torture.

"It's best if you stop me now," he nearly growled, "else I may do something you'll come to regret."

She looked up at him, her eyes hazy with want. Her hands soon framed his face, drawing him down towards her.

"I'll regret nothing," she whispered, her words echoing his own from before. Her mind went blank, the events that followed changing the course of her life to come.

Through the haze surrounding her, Serenity heard the unbuckling of his belt, felt him shift as he shed what remained of his clothing before removing the last barrier between them, his naked form lowering upon her. She cried out as her innocence was taken, pain searing through her, tears flowing from the corners of her eyes. Still she clung to him, her arms holding him close to her heart as she allowed herself to become completely lost to his embrace.

~*~*~*~

Jadeite strolled through the encampment, having been unfortunate enough to draw the night watch. Snow flurried around him as he walked, all seemingly sound. It was as he neared Endymion's tent that he froze, his keen ears picking up an all too familiar sound. He could make out the sounds of a woman in the throes of passion, his jaw immediately dropping as he realized what he was hearing.

"Gods be damned," he muttered to himself, his overactive imagination getting the best of him as he stood there, envying his prince. Still, this was a dangerous thing, he thought, for if Endymion stuck to his usual routine, the Moon princess would quickly find herself cast aside like so many others before her. His thoughts attempted to run away with him, but for now, he had another mission: to share this new development with his comrades.

Jadeite smiled as he made his way towards the tent where the others bunked, appearing inside with a rather exaggerated flourish. Kunzite, who had yet to turn in, looked up, a hard line drawn across his face as he watched Jadeite begin to flog the other two men awake.

Zoisite was first to find his faculties, staring at the newcomer as if he were mad. Nephrite wasn't nearly so kind, quickly lunging for Jadeite, hellfire dancing in his eyes. It was never a wise decision to wake Nephrite, who soundly slapped Jadeite in the back of his blond head for his trouble.

"Do stop your abuse. Gents, you'll not believe what's occurring just across the encampment," Jadeite began, the other three generals staring at him with both curiosity and irritation.

"What are you blathering about now?" Nephrite demanded, wondering why the hells his sleep always seemed to be disturbed by the idiot standing before them.

"He's done it," Jadeite continued, causing Zoisite to roll his eyes.

"Who's done _what_?" he demanded, realizing that his comrade had no good reason whatsoever to have awakened him so unceremoniously.

"Jadeite, out with it already," Kunzite prompted, annoyed to no end by the overzealous man.

"Endymion is laying claim to the princess as I speak. I heard it myself as I was patrolling," he said finally, causing three jaws to drop in near unison, Zoisite clapping his hand over his mouth in shock.

"You've got to be joking," Nephrite said flatly, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Surely Endymion hadn't completely lost his wits. If he had…

"Tell me you aren't serious," Zoisite chimed in, pulling his ponytail in frustration as the information registered. How could his charge be so foolish as to do such a thing as this?

"May the gods strike me down if I jest," he said, holding up a hand as he spoke.

"That fool," Kunzite hissed, surprising them all with his sudden outburst.

"How could he do this?" Zoisite asked, his voice grave as his mind went over the repercussions Endymion's actions would surely bring. If anyone from the Moon kingdom were to discover this…

"You're sure?" Nephrite asked, receiving a nod in response.

"I'm well aware of what I heard. There's no mistaking those sounds when they leave a woman," Jadeite declared, watching as Zoisite flopped back down, turning his back to the rest of them, obviously perturbed by the situation.

"There's nothing to be done about it now," Jadeite added, though his words did nothing to ease anyone's mind.

"This will come back to haunt him, make no mistake about that," Kunzite said, throwing on his cloak and stalking out of the tent, leaving Jadeite and Nephrite staring after him.

"You'd almost think he was jealous," Jadeite muttered, causing a laugh to escape his friend.

"I wonder if he's going to treat her as he does all the rest?" Nephrite wondered, causing Zoisite to sit bolt upright, scaring the other two generals witless.

"Surely not. Even Endymion cannot be that callous," he retorted, the mere thought of him using Serenity causing his blood to boil.

"You seem to feel strongly about this, Zoi," Jadeite pointed out, causing Zoisite to snort.

"Surely even _you_ can understand how badly this could turn out, should Endymion act a fool. Serenity is no ordinary woman. She is the princess of the Moon kingdom and is quite a kind soul. I will not allow her to be hurt," he vowed with gusto, surprising them with his sincerity.

"I suppose time will only tell what may occur. Let us hope this situation doesn't escalate into something ugly," Nephrite noted, deciding he'd had enough excitement as he laid back down, drawing his blanket up over his head.

"Indeed. I hope Endymion knows what he's doing," Jadeite agreed, before again taking up his patrol.

~*~*~*~

As she lay there, Serenity found herself in a warm embrace, the dark eyes of the Earth prince upon her. She managed a smile, his palm smoothing along her cheek tenderly as he continued to watch her.

Serenity then noticed the ache of her body, evidence that the moments before had in fact been real and not some wickedly realistic dream. She nearly blushed as she recalled the feeling of his hands, of his lips as they roamed over her bare body.

"Are you alright?" he wondered, clearing a rogue tendril of hair from her face. She sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I am," she told him, her eyes closing as his lips touched hers gently. Only then did the realization strike him, the gravity of the situation fully permeating him. He'd allowed himself the supreme indulgence, having taken the virginity of the formerly untouched princess of the Moon. Endymion knew that he'd taken an enormous risk in doing so, perhaps even compromising the fragile relationship between their two kingdoms. However, he couldn't force himself to feel regret for what he'd done.

The feeling of her body beneath his hands, the sound of her crying his name in the night had been enough to assure him that he'd done nothing immoral. Her desires had been the same. One look into her eyes had assured him of that, his own longing reflected back at him.

Endymion gathered her bare body against his, tilting her head back in his hand, his thumb trailing down her neck before his lips followed suit. The emotions swirling within him were entirely unusual, the need to possess the enchanting creature in his arms nearly overwhelming him. Endymion was well aware of his own proclivities, how prone he was to tossing his women aside after he'd indulged himself to his content. However, the Earth prince was finding leaving her side to be a rather difficult thought to comprehend. Instead, he wanted nothing more than to keep her close, where he could be assured that she was protected.

Before his thoughts could overtake him, Endymion captured her lips, his tongue parting them to taste her fully. Her cries died in his mouth, her body shivering as he moved to cover her with his larger frame.

He found himself losing all control once again, his body moving of its own accord as he affirmed his claim on the girl that had caused him to cast all reason aside. Endymion felt her fingernails digging into the muscle of his back, their bodies entwined as her soft cries surrounded him. He heard her breathe his name, her eyes closed as the bliss began to take her over. An almost feral growl rumbled in his own throat as he neared his end, her cries of passion forcing him into the void.

Rolling over to lie beside her, he was surprised as she embraced him, arms wrapping about his neck. His own laced about her in return, his lips touching her forehead gently as he allowed himself the indulgence of holding her small form close.

Serenity felt her heart aching within her chest, her thoughts racing like mad through her mind. What had she done? Surely it would be the end of her, should anyone find out what had transpired between herself and Endymion. However, Serenity knew her own heart and knew it well. She'd been infatuated with him since she'd laid eyes upon him and now that she'd come to know him, she knew that her heart was in his hands. As terrified as the thought made her, she knew it to be true. What would such a powerful man do with such a fragile thing as her heart? Pushing her thoughts aside, Serenity closed her eyes, surrendering herself to sleep, the warmth of her consort chasing away the chill of the night.

~*~*~*~

The princess awoke to find herself alone in the morning, immediately feeling void of the warmth she'd known only hours before. The cold air stung her as she sat up, the blankets falling away from her naked form. Wondering where Endymion had disappeared to so early, she slowly got to her feet, her body still aching from the moments they'd shared.

She carefully went about the task of washing with the basin of cold water in the corner, sure she'd be experiencing hypothermia at any moment, wishing for the simple pleasure of a hot bath. She dried herself off thoroughly, trying to make herself as presentable as possible before putting on her slippers and clasping her cloak about herself.

Suddenly, an uneasiness crept over her and she immediately feared for the safety of the Earth prince and his generals. Something, it seemed, was terribly amiss. The foreboding growing within her, Serenity took her leave of the tent, her heart thumping painfully within her chest.

Outside the tent, snow was still blowing, the day seeming even colder than the one before. Snow crunched beneath her feet as she looked around for what would be the meeting tent, snowflakes landing upon her face. She spotted a tent even larger than the one she'd just left and started towards it, holding her cloak about herself tightly. Before she'd taken another step, a hand grabbed her wrist, startling the wits out of her. She turned to look at a young blond man, a frown touching his lips.

"A bit foolish to leave the safety of his tent, don't you think?" he asked almost menacingly, his scowl only deepening as Serenity struggled to break free of his grasp.

"You don't understand. I have to speak with Endymion right away," she said, the feeling of dread growing within her. Something dire was about to occur, though she knew not what.

"His Highness is far too busy to deal with your foolishness. Now do stop being a nuisance and come with me," he said, beginning to drag her away from her destination. His fingers pressed hard into her skin hard, causing her to cry out.

"You beast! Release me this instant!" she shouted, panic spreading over her like wild fire. She shouted again as he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour, beginning to stalk off towards one of the smaller tents across the encampment.

"Put me down, you pig!" she cried, struggling to free herself but to no avail. Surely this man wouldn't be so stupid as to attempt such a thing.

Endymion looked up from the map he was reading upon hearing her startled cries. His hand went immediately to his sword and he was to his feet in an instant, barging out the tent with a nearly murderous intent. His generals were close behind him, wondering what the commotion was over this time. They found a young soldier stalking towards the far tents, Serenity dangling over his shoulder, damning him with the loudest voice she could muster.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Endymion demanded, surveying the scene before him with pure disbelief. The soldier immediately released the Moon princess, sitting her down as he addressed his superior. She gasped as Endymion strode towards her, his hand taking hold of her wrist as he pushed her behind him, his eyes glowing with hellfire.

"I found her wandering, Majesty. I was merely following your orders," the soldier stammered, Serenity glaring at him all the while.

"I don't recall telling anyone to do _this_ to her," the prince nearly spat, dark flames burning within his eyes as he stared the soldier down.

"Will all due respect, Highness, this girl could stand a lesson in manners, and I was merely…" he began, the generals and Serenity all seeming to cringe in unison as the hilt of Endymion's sword connected with the soldier's skull with a sickening crack, the man falling to his knees. By then, a crowd of soldiers had gathered, the snow falling around them. Endymion turned to Serenity, sheathing his weapon before slipping his arm about her, drawing her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his rage only then beginning to ebb. She stood there, her head bowed slightly, feeling wretched for causing yet another commotion.

"I'm fine, Endymion. I thank you," she replied, chilled to the bone as she stood, feeling everyone's eyes upon her. Satisfied, he turned back to the fallen man.

"Get him out of my sight," he growled, two soldiers taking hold of his shoulders and hoisting the dazed man to his feet before half carrying and half dragging him off.

"Now, would you mind telling me what you were doing outside?" Endymion asked, beginning to usher her back to his tent and away from prying eyes.

"I left the tent to find you," she told him, refusing to budge, Endymion and his generals eyeing her curiously.

"For what purpose?" he wondered, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the concern he saw in her eyes. His hand reached out, his thumb stroking along her cheek as he awaited her answer.

"Something is out there. You should keep a very close watch. I fear it is no longer safe here," she told him, wrapping her arms about herself tightly, a shiver running through her.

Endymion's head rose, and only then did he notice how still the air around them was. Truly, there was an ominous feeling surrounding their encampment.

"She's right. Something lurks beyond our sight. Kunzite, step up the watch. I want no one breaking the perimeter," he said, pulling the princess under his cloak as if to shield her.

"Endymion, you'll make the order based on a premonition?" Jadeite questioned, setting the princess off once again.

"Will you stop being pigheaded? Listen. Don't you notice it? The perfect silence? That isn't natural," she noted, her hand coming to rest upon Endymion's arm.

Jadeite held his tongue, realizing that this was no time for arguments, especially with this obstinate girl. If Endymion ordered it, there was no use in attempting to defy him.

Still bothered by his observations, Endymion looked down upon her, his eyes taking her in. She was a beautiful sight, her purple cloak a stark contrast to the white of the snow around her. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out, cupping her cheek.

"You should return to the tent, Serenity. It isn't safe out here. I'll join you later," he assured her, his hand dropping to his side as she nodded. For once, much to his surprise, no protest came. He watched her go, turning then to his generals.

"Zoisite, I wonder, would you do me the favor of staying with her? I'd feel more at ease," Endymion said, the blond man bowing his head.

"Of course," he responded, starting in the direction Serenity had gone. Jadeite was quick to interrupt, stepping forth with a bit more zeal than Endymion could appreciate.

"I'll be more than happy to keep her company, Endymion," he declared, his eagerness both amusing and irritating the Earth prince.

"That won't be necessary, Jadeite. But thank you," he responded, seeing the immediate disappointment washing across his general's face. Defeated for the time being, Jadeite bowed, a smile gracing his lips.

"As you wish," he said, before turning to take his leave, on a mission to alert the soldiers to be on high alert. Nephrite clapped Endymion on the back, his charge turning to him curiously.

"Wise decision. I'm not sure poor Jadeite would be able to handle Lady Serenity, should he actually be granted a private audience with her, the poor fool. Perhaps that's why he's so intrigued by her?" he wondered, a smirk gracing Endymion's lips.

He realized that of all his generals, Zoisite had been the natural choice to keep a watch over Serenity. Kunzite was too proud and would consider it to be nothing more than a nursemaid's position while Jadeite and even Nephrite would be busy attempting get as close to her as possible, a thought that didn't sit well with him in the least. The realization bothered him, though he attempted to keep it from overtaking his thoughts.

Though he was unsure why, the Moon princess had managed to cause new and strange emotions to rise within him without his consent. And now, after what had transpired between them the night before, Endymion found himself feeling even more territorial. The mere thought of Jadeite being alone with her nearly caused him to lose his wits, the prince forcing his wandering thoughts from his mind as he turned, making his way back towards the meeting tent.

The call of a raven pierced the air, Endymion's head rising as Serenity turned back, a blood curdling scream escaping her as she saw the arrow strike him, the prince falling to his knees as she began to run.

~*~*~*~

**Gee, and it only took me FOUR FREAKIN' YEARS to update! Wow. I'm so sorry. SO sorry. Between my computer crashing and my life being generally wretched, I just couldn't update before now. But, I hope you like this and I'll continue updating on a more frequent basis. Not **_**super**_** frequently, mind you, but not like every four years. That's just sad. :( **

**In the meantime, feel free to check out my other Usagi/Mamoru fics (they're rated 'M', though, so be warned…) If you enjoy Vampire Knight, I've got a ton of Zeki fics and oneshots, too! Yay for eyestrain! Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	6. The Gift

**Hiya, peeps! Here we are at Chapter 6. My…can't believe this story's been around for so many years and STILL isn't done. Oops. My bad! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Nooooo. **

**You'd have CRIED if you'd seen what a massive rewrite this chapter underwent. It's NOTHING like it used to be. But hopefully, it's better this way. *smile***

**Onward!**

~*~*~*~

Before he could think or speak, an arrow shot through the air, striking Endymion in the chest. A groan escaped him as he fell to the white Earth below, landing hard on his back. Blood seeped quickly from the wound, staining the perfectly white snow red.

"Endymion!" Nephrite shouted, as he and Jadeite dove to the ground, covering their fallen charge with their own bodies, unsure of whether or not another attack would follow. Kunzite was soon to join them, Nephrite and Jadeite quickly retrieving their fallen prince, carrying him to his tent while Kunzite barked orders for the archers to lay down offensive fire. Serenity continued to scream, Zoisite forcibly removing her from harm's way as he lifted her off her feet, slinging her over his shoulder as he too made a mad dash for Endymion's tent. Once inside, Zoisite sat her down, his hands steadying her as he peered into her panic stricken face.

"Listen to me, Serenity. Be still," he coaxed, though the nearly hysterical princess would have none of it. She pushed past him, gasping as her hands flew to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Endymion lay stunned on the tent floor, an arrow protruding from his chest. Gods, not this. It was all happening so quickly that Serenity thought herself to be drowning in some surrealistic nightmare. She watched as Zoisite quickly took up his position beside him, beginning to assess the situation.

"Jadeite, your dagger," he said, the man drawing it forth from his boot and handing it over quickly. Zoisite carefully cut away Endymion's uniform jacket and the shirt beneath, spreading them open and revealing his ghastly injury.

It was the most horrid thing the young princess had ever witnessed and she knew she had to do something…anything to help the man that had both saved her from a miserable fate _and_ stolen her very breath away from the moment she'd first laid eyes upon him. She felt the power of her crystal burning within her, her heart skipping a beat as Zoisite made his painful declaration.

"It may have pierced the vital organs within," he said, noticing how close to Endymion's heart the arrow seemed to be lodged.

"We've got to do something. He'll bleed to death if we…" Jadeite trailed off, his mouth gaping as the others looked over to witness what was causing him to stare in disbelief.

The three were awed to see Serenity standing there, a silver light beginning to envelope her body. She unclasped her cloak, allowing it to fall to the tent floor before stepping forward to lean over Endymion, her hands hovering above his chest. Jadeite and Nephrite took on the task of holding his arms down, to prevent him from thrashing about and lodging the arrow more deeply within his chest.

"It's been poisoned," she said gravely, seeing the prince's face contort in pain. The sight was heartbreaking, only serving to spur her on. After all he'd done for her, after what they'd shared, she'd be damned if she would allow him to suffer any longer. Leaning down, she touched his face, whispering softly.

"I will help you, Endymion. Do not fear," she told him, clearing his hair from his eyes.

Kunzite stepped into the tent just as she began, and the generals were forced to shade their eyes from the fierce brightness of her crystal energy as it surged forth. Serenity moved her hands over his body, removing the poison that had begun to work its way into his blood. She winced as she grasped the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out with both hands. Endymion nearly broke the hold his two generals had upon him, a growl issuing forth from deep within him as blood began pouring from his chest.

She held his hand in hers in a vain attempt to comfort him, his grip nearly painful. She then went about concentrating all her energy into the wound, the magic of her crystal beginning to undo the damage from inside out. Serenity knew that the full effect would take a couple of days to complete but for now she'd chased away most of the toxicity of the poison, as well as stopped the bleeding and healed any internal injuries caused by the arrowhead. At last the light faded, Serenity nearly crumpling to the floor before being caught up in Zoisite's arms.

"She's absolutely drained," he noted, supporting her slight weight as Jadeite spread a blanket out next their fallen prince. Zoisite laid her down carefully before turning his attention to the fallen prince, his fingers tracing along the wound that had been healed by the awesome power of the Moon princess. Endymion lay still, save for the rise and fall of his chest. Disaster, it seemed, had been avoided.

'What amazing power,' Kunzite thought to himself, awestruck by how she'd been able to control it so well. He glanced over at the girl, who lay exhausted, her eyes closed and her breaths heavy.

Her angelic face was pale again, her energy completely drained from her. She had saved the life of their prince, and that they would never forget. It was then that Kunzite wondered if perhaps he'd formed the wrong ideas about her.

Zoisite worked quickly, disappearing for a short time before reappearing, his hands full of strips of linen. Between the three of them, he, Jadeite and Nephrite managed to remove his ruined jacket and shirt before bandaging the prince's torso.

They all stared as Serenity sat up suddenly, crawling on her knees towards where Endymion lay, her hands reaching out towards him.

Without warning, Endymion's eyes shot open, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. His mouth opened but no words would come as he looked up at her, dazed and in still in pain. In his barely conscious mind, he was confused as to why a goddess was hovering above him and why he was lying there gazing up at her. Her beauty seemed radiate like the rays of the sun and he saw tears in her eyes, wondering what had upset her so.

The prince saw her lips moving though her words wouldn't reach him in his current state. He felt a burning within his chest and wondered what the hell had occurred. He noticed a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks, prompting him to reach out to brush them away. Consciousness left him before his hand could touch her face and she sighed mightily, putting a hand to his forehead. His body had been taken by fever and she knew that it was the traces of poison that had managed to enter his blood before she'd unleashed her power.

"A fever has taken him," she announced, turning to the awestruck generals. She was still weak, her body appearing so fragile as she swayed, Jadeite moving to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his arm around her as she nodded in response.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired," she answered, still kneeling next Endymion as Jadeite continued to steady her.

"Do not fear," she said, seeing the distress on all their faces.

"My crystal will heal him. All shall be well with time," she assured them, Jadeite unable to suppress his smile. Endymion had snagged another one, this time the most precious gem the galaxy had to offer. He wondered if the princess knew what she'd gotten herself into. Her fragile heart didn't appear as though it could bear being broken and the Earth prince was well known for doing just that to any woman that crossed his path.

"Are you certain, Serenity?" Zoisite asked, feeling a bit tired himself after such a hectic ordeal. She nodded, her focus still on the sleeping prince before her.

"I'm happy that I could help for once instead of being a burden," she said, clearing his raven hair from his eyes as the four men looked on.

"What of you, my lady?" Jadeite asked, disturbed by how pale she'd become.

"I'm only a bit tired. I shall watch over him," she said, even Kunzite moved by the tears that had strayed down her cheeks.

"One of us will be just outside. Should anything change, you need only call for us," Zoisite told her, as they all prepared to leave. Suddenly Kunzite stopped, Serenity rising as he bowed before her. She was momentarily stunned by his action, her lips parting though no words would come.

"Thank you, princess," Kunzite said, surprising her with his gratitude. She bowed her own head, her hands clasped before her.

"No need. You must trust me, Kunzite," she said, and he nodded before straightening himself up. She watched as they all filed out, leaving her alone with the unconscious Earth prince.

Serenity moved to sit behind him, maneuvering his head into her lap. As she stroked his cheeks, she watched the rise and fall of his chest, contented by the small comfort it offered. Her heart ached seeing him in such a state, and she felt completely at fault. If she hadn't chosen to leave on her own, he wouldn't even be out here, stuck in this god forsaken frozen forest.

She wished to atone for her actions somehow but was unsure of how she could possibly make up for what she'd put him through already. Serenity watched over him until she felt her strength leaving her completely, her body at last shutting down from her overexertion. Feeling absolutely drained, she allowed sleep to take her, her small form bowing over him.

~*~*~*~

"Majesty! Communications have returned. Agatha is awaiting you," Lita announced, Queen Serenity rising and following her daughter's guardian, her white gown fluttering around her.

The other girls watched as the two entered the communications room, Amy rising to allow the queen to take her place. Agatha's face appeared on the screen before her, looking rather haggard. She, much as the Moon Queen herself, had found little sleep since the princess had been discovered to be missing.

"Agatha…what news have you?" Serenity asked, anxious to hear of any new developments concerning the well being of her only child.

"Serenity, dear. I've heard not a word since my son and his generals departed. Still, I have no reason to doubt they have your daughter safely in their care. The storms here have been devastating since they departed and I'm sure that is the reason I've been unable to make contact with them," Agatha informed her longtime friend, soon seeing the worry wash across her face.

"I regret that I have no good news to relay, but have faith in Endymion. He will not fail you," the Earth Queen assured her.

"Yes, I believe that to be true. Amy dear?" Serenity said, turning towards the group behind her.

"Yes, my queen?" the blue haired guardian responded, stepping forward.

"Will we be able to teleport to Earth now that the weather has cleared a bit?" she asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I believe so. We'll make preparations to depart, should you wish it," she told her, Serenity turning back to the screen before her.

"We shall be awaiting your arrival. You have our coordinates, yes?" Agatha asked.

"We do. Thank you again, my friend. I shall never be able to repay your kindness, nor the kindness of your son and his men. I am forever indebted to you," Serenity said, a smile crossing the Earth Queen's face.

"No need. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Titus has only just returned and is pacing like a caged beast," she muttered.

"I'm sure he's none too pleased by all this. We'll be arriving shortly. I'll see you soon," Serenity said, before the screen went blank.

"Well, girls…Earth is a very different place from the home we're used to. It's quite cold there this time of year, so I advise you to pack warm clothing. Take your heavy cloaks as well," she told them, her daughter's guardians bowing before leaving the queen alone to her thoughts.

~*~*~*~

Unsure of how long she'd been asleep, she was awakened by the sounds of the prince's voice, nearly startling the wits out of her.

"Serenity?" he said hoarsely, her head snapping up, her eyes taking in the sight of him. One of her legs was stretched out alongside him, the other asleep from being curled up beneath his head.

"I'm here," she said, leaning over him to look into his face. His fever had broken, but his pain was easily recognizable, lingering within the depths of his cobalt eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She felt a bit wretched that he was so concerned with her welfare considering what he'd endured on her account.

"What happened?" the prince asked, looking around the tent, still groggy from sleep.

"You were shot," she answered, cringing as she remembered the scene that had played out before her.

"Diamond," he nearly growled, moving to get to his feet. He groaned in pain as he sat up, his hand going to his chest.

"Don't try to move, Endymion. You are yet unwell," she said, her hands on his shoulders.

"They may still be near. I cannot allow them to get to you," he said a bit harshly. Attempting to rise once again, her hands pushed him down, her temper flaring despite his condition.

"Listen to me, Prince of Earth. You're not going anywhere, because I will not allow it. You are injured and you'd be dead if not for me. So hate me all you like. Until you are healed, I will not allow you to leave this tent," she said firmly, the tone of her voice surprising him.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking through her again. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as he leaned in closer to her, his proximity causing memories of their times together to flash through her mind, leaving her nearly breathless in their wake.

"You're an odd princess, Serenity. I never expected you to be so strong," he said, awaiting her response.

"Well, next time I'll just allow you to die," she quipped, hurt that he was insulting her so.

She moved away from him, getting to her feet. Endymion couldn't help but thinking of how beautiful she was, his eyes tracing over her. An odd feeling struck him, and he wondered exactly how this girl had managed to affect him so.

"I'll retrieve Zoisite and leave you be," she said, turning to go. His fingers encircled her wrist before she could take a step, halting her progress.

"You said that you knew me earlier…how?" he asked, seeing the blush spreading across her face. Though the prince felt as though he'd been run over by a stampeding herd of wild horses, he couldn't help but take advantage of an opportunity to tease her a bit.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, trying to avoid the question. His eyes looked through her, seeming to gaze into her very soul. Even injured, the man was still managing to be infuriating.

"I wish to know," he answered simply, only causing her embarrassment to grow.

"Because I caught a glimpse of you on your last visit to my kingdom, alright?" she answered sharply.

"You mean you were spying?" he provoked, delighted by the flames he saw rising in her cerulean eyes.

"Endymion, you clod! What gives you the right to tease me so? I am not one of your Earth tarts, you know," she said, immediately regretting her words.

"That's definitely true. Serenity," he said, drawing her towards him again.

"I think perhaps you have the wrong impression of me," he told her, still humored that he was able to affect her so. His eyes traced the outline of her body beneath her ruined dress, recalling the times he'd witnessed her in all her glory, flashes of memory streaking through his mind. A vision of her head thrown back as her soft cries echoed around him assaulted him, a smirk gracing his lips. Her usually pale face was flushed now and he couldn't tell if she wanted to shout or cry.

"I don't know what I can say to apologize to you. I'm sorry you are here on my account. I just…wanted to see you again," she let slip, immediately cursing herself for her honesty.

"But, there is nothing I can do to change things now…now that we've…" she trailed off, averting her eyes as her cheeks continued to burn. It surprised him to see such modesty coming from her, after the passion she'd shown him the night before.

"I would wish to change nothing," he said, surprising her with his words. She was awestruck as he pulled her closer, sitting her down next to him.

"I regret that you think of me as such a beast," he told her, kissing her cheeks where her tears had fallen.

"Serenity, I want you to know something. Even if it were not my duty to protect you, I would still allow no harm come to you," he said, taking her hand in his own.

"Endymion, I…" she began. She couldn't speak. His eyes were so warm now, and she felt her body growing warmer as well. The longer she searched those dark eyes, the more she felt as though she were drowning, but at the time, she wished for nothing more than to allow the current to take her.

"What is it?" he asked, his fingers tracing over the fading bruises Diamond had left behind on her upper arm. She remained silent, unable to speak what she so wished.

"That bastard," he growled, his fingers running over her smooth skin. He noticed the change in her as the memory of her time under Diamond's hands assaulted her. Her eyes closed, the princess cringing as the memories returned in full force.

"Serenity, I'll have his head for what he's done," he said, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. Those beautiful eyes were again filled with tears and he thought it a pity for such an innocent to feel so much pain.

Endymion realized where his next actions would lead, though he made no immediate move to stop them, slowly drawing her closer to him. He had drawn her in as he had so many others before her, but this time the circumstances were dramatically different than ever before. In the past, Endymion had used women, just as they had used him.

He was quite the prize to be won among the Earth court's female populous and he was well aware of what it felt like to be used and tossed aside. He'd learned the art of it himself over the past few years and was now quite adept at being gone before the sunrise. How many had he left in his wake, he wondered, though he attempted to block his thoughts, wishing to concentrate only on the beautiful girl before him that had managed to cause his breath to catch since he'd first laid eyes upon her.

However, he'd been drawn to Serenity for many reasons, the overwhelming urge to protect her bombarding him since he'd stolen her away from Diamond's grasp. She was much different than all the rest, the obstinate streak that ran through her enough to bewitch him. Despite the fire that lived within her, this girl, this princess of the Moon, was a kind creature, unlike the women he'd known in the past. Serenity was the star in the sky the shone more brightly than any other…the one that caught your attention amongst all the rest.

As his lips touched hers, he felt the familiar fire roaring to life inside him, one that he realized only she would be able to quench. All at once, he pushed thoughts of Diamond and his pain out of his mind. He was no longer concerned with their blocked communications or the danger surrounding them. All that mattered to him at that moment was the girl in his arms.

She'd cared for him and it was true that his life would've ended had she not intervened. In the beginning, he thought himself cursed by this young goddess of the Moon but he was starting to realize that her appearance on his planet was actually a blessing. So many emotions were erupting forth from the man, leaving him feeling as though he'd lost all control.

Serenity couldn't restrain herself any longer, his lips warm as they pressed against hers, causing her to wonder if this entire experience was merely a figment of her imagination. Cradling his face between her hands, she felt his own beginning to roam over her body, her heart racing madly within her chest.

Suddenly, an image of Diamond flashed through her mind, the feeling of his hands upon her assaulting her memory. She gasped as she jerked away from him, her eyes wild with what he easily recognized as fear. The look on her face disturbed him greatly, his thumb smoothing along her cheek as she did naught but stare at him.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" he asked, looking into her now shining eyes.

"I just…I saw him again. I felt his hands…" she nearly choked out, causing the man's heart to pain him. She never should've been exposed to such cruelty, though he found himself to be relieved, knowing that his enemy had not gotten what he so desired.

"Do not fear. I'll chase the feeling of him away. No other man shall touch you, that you can be sure of," he told her, his eyes looking her through, sending chills racing along her spine. As he looked at her, he swore to himself that should another man dare to lay a hand upon her, it would mean his end. Those crystalline eyes looked right through him and he wondered exactly when he'd become so soft. A sudden pain in his chest interrupted the moment and he was forced to grit his teeth to keep from groaning aloud. Noticing his distress, she spoke.

"Be still," she instructed, her hands covering his wound. He watched the expression on her face, noticing how gentle she was in tending to him, tears still shining on her cheeks. She was truly beautiful, in every sense of the word.

Endymion thought to himself how much he'd enjoy spending time with her under different circumstances, though he feared that would not be possible. Surely her guardians would immediately steal her away after they arrived, and he doubted her mother would ever allow her to leave her sight again after the stunt she'd pulled.

His thoughts also darkened as he recalled the fragile relationship between the kingdoms of the Earth and the Moon. Even still he could yet taste her upon his lips, could feel the warmth of her as their bodies lay entwined, her presence like dangling food in front of a starving man. He realized with a bit of regret that he _was_ a starved man and that the one thing able to satisfy him was impossible for him to possess.

This girl had managed to do some very strange things to the normally unshakeable man, who found his desires to be growing as the moments passed. Serenity noticed that blood was once again seeping through the bandages, causing worry to rise up within her. She knew that her crystal had helped heal any internal injuries he'd sustained earlier, but its power had yet to completely heal him.

"You're bleeding again, Endymion," she said, beginning to unwrap the strips of cloth covering his wound. She tossed the old bandages aside and put both hands on his chest.

"Lie down," she instructed, and he did as she bade without protest, watching her intently.

"I advise you to close your eyes. The light can be blinding," she warned, though he thought it a shame to deny himself the sight of her. Again he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. He was sent to retrieve and protect her, nothing more. However, he'd already long since crossed so many unseen lines and he realized there was no going back after the events that had transpired between them. After having a taste of her, Endymion was sure that he would never again be content until he possessed every last bit of her.

His eyes shut as she moved her hands slowly over his chest, trying to discover what was still aggravating the wound. In a moment, she'd found the problem. A piece of the arrowhead was still embedded in his chest. She realized remedying the situation would zap her strength once again but she felt it to be well worth it. She had all the time she needed to recover after all.

With some effort, she managed to remove the shard without harming him any further. The silver light she emitted from her hands filled the hole in his chest, sealing it up and blocking out infection. She sighed with relief, knowing that the Earth prince would recover quickly because of her efforts.

"Endymion?" she whispered, leaning close to his ear. Her body was drained, prompting her to lie beside him, careful not to disturb him.

"Are you alright?" came his deep voice from beside her. She gazed up at him, seeing that the usual glint had returned to his eyes.

"I'm fine, Endymion. How do you feel?" she asked, her concern for him overpowering the weakness her body was experiencing.

"My chest burns, like fire," he answered, though he no longer seemed to be in pain. Her hand went to his wound again, her heart skipping a beat or two as he rested his hand atop hers, caressing her soft skin with his thumb.

"Gods, Serenity. Why have you come here, but to drive me mad?" he said, only then realizing he'd been thinking aloud.

"What was that?" she asked, surprised by his words.

"I…well, that is…" he stammered, embarrassed by his free flowing emotions. All rational thought left him at that moment, the feelings she had managed to insight within him surging forth despite the urgings of his mind to control them.

"Serenity, do you fear me?" he asked, causing her heart to flutter within her chest.

"No…should I?" she replied, her voice betraying her as she stuttered.

"Never. I want you to know that, Serenity. You will never have the need to fear me. That I promise you," he told her, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Serenity felt her heart beginning to race, her hand clutching at the bodice of her gown.

She sat there, attempting to convince herself that his fever had returned, that it was the reason he was saying such things to her. However, as hard as she tried, she could not convince herself to believe that. The way her heart was racing and the way her stomach was tightening told her that this was in fact real. It seemed as though he knew exactly what he was saying to her.

The princess noticed that his face was mere inches from her own and she could feel his breath beating down upon her cheek. Thoughts ran through her mind at a blinding speed. This could never be. No one would ever approve of any relationship between them. But at the time, she couldn't force herself to care. This man had already commandeered her heart, and after the night before, she couldn't find it in herself to even attempt to resist what she knew they both desired.

She'd waited so long to see the Earth prince and here he was lying beside her, his eyes dark as he seemed to peer into her very soul. Though they'd only been in each other's company for a short time, she somehow felt as though she'd known him for ages. Endymion leaned in closer, his lips touching hers ever so lightly, setting fire coursing through her veins.

"Endymion, don't. You're hurt," she protested, her voice shaking as she spoke. Even as the words escaped her, she felt her body being pulled closer to him. His arm slid slowly around her waist, bringing her small form in against him.

"Endymion…" she began, before his lips silenced her again. His butterfly kisses were killing her slowly, her hands gripping his arms.

"Serenity, what do you want?" he asked, kissing her forehead softly. He wasn't helping her in the least bit, her body betraying her as the moments passed.

"What I want and what I can have are two separate things," she answered, disappointment evident in her voice.

"But what do you _want_?" he repeated, his lips trailing soft kisses along her jaw.

"I want to be where you are," she told him. The fire burning within her was reaching an almost unbearable fury, her body longing for his touch despite the calls of her mind to resist him.

"And is that all, princess?" he prompted, his lips not sparing her other cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as his other arm went around her, his palm sliding up her back softly.

"Do not ask me such things," she breathed, her eyes closing as his lips continued on, beginning to trail along her neck. Her hands moved, threading through his jet black hair, holding him to her.

"I do not blame you for being wary of my intentions. I'm afraid of what rumors you've been made privy to. I can't explain anything I'm about to tell you, but you must hear me. I apologize for my harshness earlier. I am sworn to protect you and that I will do, at any cost. You've caused me to question myself from the moment I set eyes upon you and I've never felt the need to do so before. Above all, I swear to you, nothing will hurt you again while I still draw breath. Nothing," he repeated, the feeling of her warm body permeating his being.

"Endymion, I…" Without any fear of consequence, her fingers made their way along his cheek as her lips met his fully. The taste and scent of her, like sweet roses, filled him to the point of overload.

He felt her small hands run over his chest, warming his entire body in their wake. Endymion knew that what they were doing now did nothing but complicate matters further. If his father knew that he was lying there, with the moon princess wrapped in his arms, he'd surely be dealt the harshest tongue lashing of his young life. Even now, he could imagine the reprimand he would get when their actions came to light. Even still, none of it mattered to him at the time.

"Serenity," he breathed, her scent swirling all around him. Endymion, having been made drunk off the taste of her, positively ravaged her lips, her whimpers dying in his mouth. Her hands clung to him, afraid to let go for fear that he would vanish, leaving her feeling empty as she had for so long before she'd come to know him.

Serenity gasped as she found herself atop him, his arms pulling her down, his lips claiming hers as if it were the last time. Her body felt weak, though she couldn't resist his hands, his lips. Despite the haze surrounding her, she managed to pull back, her heart racing and an intense heat pooling within her stomach.

"We shouldn't do this. You are yet unwell," she protested, a smile gracing his lips as his thumb trailed along her bottom lip.

"I feel fine," he retorted, amused as her excuses continued.

"But, someone will hear. One of your generals is just outside," she whispered harshly, shivering as his fingers began unlacing her gown, touching the newly bared skin of her back.

"Let them hear. I care not," he informed her, before continuing his most effective seduction.

"Serenity…if you can tell me you do not wish to feel my touch upon you, I shall stop," he said, his hands gripping her hips as his eyes effectively wore down her will. He noticed how jagged her breaths had become, all discomfort having left him long before, having been replaced with the desire that only she seemed capable of drawing forth from him.

"I…I cannot say such a thing," she nearly whispered, unable to deny her own longing.

He managed to disrobe her with alarming speed, the chill of the air pricking at her naked skin. Soon, Endymion too lay bare, coaxing her under the blankets with him, the warmth of his body chasing the chill from her bones. She closed her eyes, his lips laying gentle kisses along her skin, her mind shutting down. All thoughts of consequence abandoned her, leaving her feeling nothing but the desire for the man lying next to her growing within her. She cursed herself for her disregard for her mother and her kingdom, for allowing her emotions to get the better of her…for submitting to the longing that Endymion caused to rise within her.

Soon, Serenity felt the last bit of her control slipping away, skillful hands running along her naked skin, drawing forth soft sounds from deep within her. Her concerns soon left her, the girl burying her face in her partner's neck to keep her voice from being heard by the other occupants of the encampment.

Outside the tent, Zoisite stood, his face aflame as he took in the sounds of Serenity's voice, crying out softly from inside Endymion's tent.

"Gods, you can't even control yourself when you're _injured_," he griped under his breath, drawing his cloak's hood in more tightly, his body nearly frozen through. Soon, Nephrite approached, Zoisite grateful that he could take leave from the mortifying situation he currently found himself a part of.

Without a word, the blond man began his retreat, only to have a hand grab his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"He's feeling better, I see," Nephrite chuckled softly, causing a mighty sigh to escape his cohort.

"It's shameful, really. This is not going to end well in the least," Zoisite said gravely, shaking off the hand that held him before stalking off to the dry blankets that awaited him.

~*~*~*~

**Ok, at long last, that's the end of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or have anything you'd like to see, let me know! **

**Again, I won't be updating this super frequently (6 fics going at once. Woot!), but if there's still interest in this fic, I'll try to keep it going for ya'. **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	7. Mask of Ice

**I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. So there. ;P**

**I really love this fic, but it's hard to find time to work on it. It's also hard because I started writing it like six or seven years ago and can't recall where I was going with it. So, I'm reinventing it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Annnd, I stripped the scouts of their powers over the elements and such, just because. I wanted them to fight using normal weapons to put them on the same level as everyone else. **

**I THINK I fixed all the this n' that about them having powers in the earlier chapters, but if anyone notices something I've missed, let me know!**

**I apologize to your eyes, for this is a LONG chapter. Yay!**

**~*~*~*~**

Morning came all too soon, though the weather was relatively pleasant despite the bitter chill that yet lingered in the air. Serenity awoke to find herself wrapped tightly in heavy blankets, though Endymion was nowhere to be found. She flushed as she recalled the night before…another moment of weakness, she thought to herself. Cursing her own lack of self control, the princess quickly scanned the tent, seeing that a set of men's clothing had been laid out for her.

"Finally," she said aloud. She was rather sick of wearing her tattered gown, her hands greedily snatching up the shirt and pants. Thankful for the belt still on the floor, she managed to make herself somewhat presentable, though her borrowed clothing seemed to swallow her entirely. She took the uniform jacket in her hands before slipping her arms into it. It too engulfed her small form, though she was grateful for its warmth. Her sullied clothing had been removed from the tent, and she silently hoped that they'd burned the accursed garments.

The last things she put on were the black boots, which were also too large, but not by much. She wondered to herself which member of the guard had such small feet.

She sat there for a while, until her legs began falling asleep. She was utterly sick and tired of waiting on Endymion's return when he appeared, her smile greeting him immediately.

"They don't fit you very well, do they?" he asked, humored by the sight of the diminutive girl sitting upon the tent floor, swallowed up by her borrowed clothing.

"I managed to scrounge them up. They'll at least keep you from freezing," he pointed out.

"I am grateful to you, Endymion. I thank you," she said, as he extended his hand towards her. She gladly accepted it, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"No need. I am the one that should be grateful. So thank you, Serenity," he said, still holding her hand in his. What he did next took every last bit of strength he could muster, for he knew that his words would scar the very soul of the beautiful girl before him. He would curse himself for it for many days to come, though he knew it to be an all too necessary evil.

"Come. We're taking our leave. We must be on our way if we are to get you back home," he said, feigning apathy as he turned to exit the tent. When she didn't follow, he turned back, a stern line across his face.

"You want rid of me so much?" she asked. He could see the hurt and anger flash through her crystal blue eyes, the pain immediately striking him.

"I suppose I've been nothing but a play thing for you, haven't I? Another notch on your belt, perhaps? Something to spread tales to your generals about?" she asked, jerking her hand from his.

"Serenity…"

"No. If I am nothing more to you than simply an amusement…"

His kiss silenced her, his arms nearly crushing her against the panes of his chest. Her hands rose, pushing against him, trying to put space between them, and yet he wouldn't budge. At last she was able to break their kiss, her breaths heavy as she looked up at him.

"You think you can soothe my heart with your lips? Have you taken control of it only to shatter it?" she wondered, his face still stern as he looked down at her. Fire raged in her eyes, her anger overpowering the hurt lacing her voice. It was then that he delivered the death blow.

"At least I made you a woman," he said without emotion, hating himself as the words left him. The sting was immediate as her hand connected hard with his cheek, the princess shaking as she seethed with rage before him.

"You bastard. You hellish beast! How could you spout such lies to me? How could you dare to use me like this?" she shouted, his hand catching her arm before she could deal him any further damage, though he knew how much he deserved it.

"Come now. We've had our fun. Did you actually think you were any different than the rest?"

The words burned like fire as he spoke them, his heart paining him as he saw the hurt wash across her face. She would hate him for this, that much he realized. However, if he didn't put an end to it now, she would only be hurt…hurt far worse than even now.

"You…you're nothing but a lying bastard," she accused, tossing his hand off her arm as she stormed past him.

"Don't touch me," she snarled, before disappearing outside. He followed, stalking after her, trying desperately to keep up his façade, when all he cared to do was comfort her…to beg her to forgive his words.

His generals looked up as they approached, the horses saddled and ready to take them across the land and back to the palace. Zoisite's brows furrowed as he noticed the look on Serenity's face, and he immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. Endymion grabbed the reins of his horse without uttering a single word, pulling the beast over to the very displeased princess. He mounted, then holding out his hand to lift her up. He wasn't surprised as she pulled away from him before marching over to where Jadeite stood in shock.

"May I ride with you?" she asked, her voice still shaking despite her efforts to control it. The general glanced at Endymion, who merely grimaced and turned his horse away, beginning the journey without them.

"Of course, my lady," Jadeite returned, mounting before pulling her up and depositing her before him in the saddle. He felt her tense as his arms went around her, her body sitting upright and leaving space between his chest and her back.

The other generals took off in a trot to join their prince, the remaining escort following close behind them. A few stayed behind as before, leaving only a handful of men in the party.

The ride was quiet, even eerily so as they made their way across the frozen landscape. They were yet several days ride from the palace, having been stranded and waylaid by disaster for so long. Nephrite struck up a casual conversation with Zoisite, who couldn't help but glance over at Serenity now and again. She was like a doll, unmoving, a dazed look upon her face. He wondered what the hell had occurred to cause her to fall into such a state. It was obvious that she and Endymion had been on good terms the night before, from what he'd heard while standing guard. Still, it was obvious that his prince had done or said something very stupid to cause the princess to look so miserable.

'Gods,' he thought to himself. 'Surely he couldn't have done it again. Not to her.'

He'd known the prince for many years and had witnessed his dismissal of many women during that time. But Zoisite was sure that this girl had been an exception. There was no way in hell he'd have done the same to Serenity…was there? The more he thought, the more the man seethed until he nearly unleashed his rage on the unsuspecting Endymion, who had yet to cast even a passing glance over his shoulder.

"Zoi? Are you listening?" Nephrite muttered, snapping him back to reality.

"Forgive me. My mind is elsewhere, I'm afraid," he said, unable to stop himself from glancing over at the princess once more. Nephrite followed his gaze, his brows furrowing.

"What's the matter, then?" Nephrite asked, moving his horse closer to Zoisite's.

"I think our beast of a prince has done it again," he answered, his voice a low whisper that only his companion could hear.

"Done what again?"

"He's had his fun with her and has now turned her away, as he has all the others. What an incredibly selfish…" Zoisite began, before gathering himself once more.

"That cannot be. He'd send anyone to hell if they laid a hand upon her. Surely you've seen the looks in their eyes when they behold one another," Nephrite argued.

"Then why, pray tell, is she riding with _that_ wolf?" Zoisite asked, pointing stealthily to where Jadeite and the princess rose a few yards away.

"Yes, there _is_ that. Perhaps you're on to something. If he has in fact done such a thing, I pity them both…her for being toyed with and him for being such a raging idiot. I dearly hope you're wrong, Zoi."

"That makes two of us, but I fear I am not," he said gravely, imagining what he would say to Endymion once he was granted the opportunity.

Meanwhile, Jadeite was growing weary of the silence and decided to break it at last.

"I suppose you moon folk don't experience weather like this. It's a pity you arrived during winter. I assure you, our planet is beautiful during the other seasons," he told her, wishing she'd relax a bit.

"I'm sure it is, though I find myself regretting ever coming here," she said, her voice icy as he sighed mightily.

"Is there something plaguing you, princess? Perhaps I can be of help," he offered.

"No, thank you," she said, making him wonder why the hell she was being so short with him.

"Could it be that our prince has displeased you?" he wondered, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"I do not care to speak of it," she said swiftly, a small chuckle escaping the blond general.

"Very well. I see you're in no mood for conversation," he grumbled, set to simply enjoy the silence. After a moment, he was surprised to hear her voice.

"Forgive me, Jadeite. I'm just a bit tired," she lied, her anger still consuming her, though she was desperately trying to hold it in check.

"I'm sorry to be rude to you because of it," she added, nearly shivering as he leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"No need for forgiveness, princess," he said, his breath hot against her neck.

Soon, he'd engaged her in conversation, even causing a laugh or two to escape her, which did nothing to calm the seething Earth prince at the front of the line. Endymion rode, his eyes straight ahead despite how badly he wished to look back, to take her in. The ache in his chest remained, but not because of the wound he'd received the previous day. No, this ache ran much deeper, spreading until he felt as though his entire body were on fire. Hearing her laughter, incited by his general, caused his scowl to deepen, his mood darker than the clouds above them.

~*~*~*~

Miles and hours drifted by, Serenity unsure whether her heart was still beating within her chest despite Jadeite's attempt to raise her spirits. At last, Endymion's hand rose, signaling the troop to stop for a rest. He dismounted, stretching his legs before making the mistake of glancing over, catching the eyes of the one person alive that had managed to commandeer his heart.

She looked so pale, as if her blood had drained from her body. He turned away as Jadeite lifted her down, his hands lingering upon her far longer than Endymion approved of. He cursed himself again, knowing he had no right to feel jealousy. He'd hurt her, more deeply than he could begin to know. She would go back to her planet, would one day marry a man of the Moon Court and would never have to bear the burdens of being his woman. She would be safe, away from the dangers of the seemingly endless wars scarring his planet. He looked over again, perturbed to discover no trace of Serenity as he strode forth to question Jadeite.

"Jad, where is she?" he demanded, the blond general stretching his arms over his head.

"She said she needed a moment alone," he answered, his eyes holding those of his charge.

"Which way?" Jadeite pointed behind them into the trees, Endymion's frown growing impossibly deeper. He stalked off without another word, leaving Jadeite wondering what the hell he'd missed.

~*~*~*~

The princess trudged through the melting snow, her eyes focused on her feet as she wrapped her arms about herself, as if to hold herself together. She felt as though she'd been completely broken into a million pieces by his words, which ran though her mind again and again.

"Lies," she said aloud, "from the lips of nothing more than an animal. How could I have fallen for them so easily?" she wondered, only then noticing that she'd walked deeply into the forest, conifers and bare hardwoods surrounding the clearing almost menacingly.

"Gods," she sighed, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Just as she was beginning to panic, she felt an arm snag her roughly about the waist, pulling her backward as a scream left her.

~*~*~*~

"Jad, where are the royals?" Kunzite asked, his eyes darting about as he tried to spot them. The two were nowhere to be found, it seemed, which made the silver haired man uneasy. He realized that they were yet in danger. Diamond's men were surely tracking them, though he knew not how many. Until the princess was hidden away behind the palace walls, the man would have no peace.

"Serenity went that way," Jadeite said, pointing behind him once more, "and Endymion followed. I assume they'll be back in a bit. Better to let them work out whatever has soured their moods, don't you think?"

"You realize what's happened, don't you?" Zoisite piped in, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you talking about, Zoi?" Kunzite asked. Surely he wasn't so dense that he'd yet to notice the friction between the two royals the entire ride.

"Haven't you seen them? They aren't even speaking to one another, while only last night, they were…" he trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"Yes, Endymion was laying claim to her once again. What of it?" Kunzite asked, the thought nearly enough to make him ill. Word traveled fast amongst these men. They were an entirely gossipy bunch, after all.

"He's obviously dismissed her already. Only rejection would cause a woman to look that way. We've seen this many a time before, have we not? It's predictable that he would only do it once again. I don't know why I ever expected anything else from him," Zoisite raged, Nephrite clapping him on the shoulder.

"We cannot interfere in the matter, that you surely understand. It would be best if we never uttered a word of this entire matter. Should those of the Moon Court discover what Endymion has done, it would devastate our relations with them," Kunzite noted, though he too found himself to be disapproving of the prince's actions.

"You don't suppose Serenity will tell her guardians what has occurred? They're very close, from what I hear. They'll surely want his head for this," Zoisite pointed out.

"Whatever may occur, we must remain loyal to our prince. He may act a reckless fool, but we still serve him. We shall deal with it as it comes," Kunzite decided, bringing the conversation to an end.

"They've been gone a while," Jadeite noted, effectively changing the subject.

"We'll give it a bit before we go after them. Endymion isn't helpless," Kunzite told him, his eyes gazing off into the forest. It was then that they heard a faint sound coming from deep within the woods, a sound the four easily recognized as a woman's scream.

~*~*~*~

Her scream died suddenly, a cold hand covering her mouth. Her heart began to race as she realized she must be in Diamond's hands once again. Even after she found herself devastated by Endymion's words earlier that day, she still wished desperately for his aid, for him to rescue her as he had before.

"Quiet," came his voice, her breath catching in her throat. His hand withdrew, though his arm remained firmly about her waist, her back pressing against the front of him.

"Let go of me," she ground out, though his grip didn't loosen.

"Haven't you done enough? Let _go_!" she shouted, turning and shoving him roughly away from her.

Endymion stared her down, disintegrating her wall of anger with his mere gaze, leaving her feeling totally vulnerable. He moved towards her, her hands coming up before her as if to shield her.

"You shouldn't wander alone. Who knows what may lurk in this forest?" he said, wishing to do nothing but take her in his arms and tell the truth behind his mask of ice.

"Perhaps it would be better," she said, "if something did slay me out here. You'd not be able to explain your way out of that, would you? Just imagine what would happen to you, should any harm befall me."

"You are testing my patience. Stop being so insolent. You're only making a fool of yourself," he said tersely, taking hold of her arm as he began to make his way through the trees. She fought him, her feet digging into the snow.

"No, Endymion. You're the fool. You honestly believe that you can simply use women to fulfill your own selfish desires. You'll never know what it's like to love someone," she told him, her eyes still filled with hurt.

"And you _do_?" he asked, his will nearly breaking down as he looked down upon her.

"I thought I did…but you've proven me wrong." Her words struck him hard, hurting him almost as much as what he'd told her earlier.

"Then you truly are a fool," he said, delivering another death blow before grabbing her, tossing her over his shoulder as he began making his way through the trees.

~*~*~*~

Just as the generals had organized a small search party, a tall figure emerged, a smaller body slung across his shoulder and protesting all the while. Jadeite, as usual, was first to speak.

"Endymion…we were poised to search for you," he told him, the prince setting his small burden down at last. He held fast to her arm, though she attempted to free herself with gusto.

"You think I'm so incapable?" Endymion barked, Jadeite quick to retort.

"I said nothing of the sort. Perhaps you should take a moment to clear your head," he suggested, the prince taking a step towards him, finally releasing Serenity.

"It's best that you not concern yourself with what I do," he growled, Serenity looking on as the general stood his ground.

"Someone needs to," he informed the raven haired man, the other generals and their men nearly staring at the scene playing out before them. Jadeite, it seemed, had gone completely mad.

"Are you challenging me?" Endymion asked, gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps that's just what you need to grant you some sense," Jadeite said, before all hell broke loose.

Endymion was quick to act, his fist landing a blow across his general's left cheek, Serenity's hands flying to cover her mouth, stifling her cry.

Jadeite, never one to hold back, quickly responding with a blow of his own, Endymion doubling over as he was punched in the gut. The two continued, landing blow after blow before the other generals could restrain them. Kunzite and Zoisite gripped the prince's arms, pulling him away from Jadeite, who was soon restrained by Nephrite and a soldier that had been standing close by. Serenity's eyes widened as she saw blood staining the faces of both men, Jadeite's nose dripping blood just as Endymion's split lip.

"Enough!" Kunzite shouted, utterly fed up with both men. Endymion shook his generals off, still glaring at Jadeite as he wiped blood from his lip with the back of his hand. The general was soon released, his hand going to his nose.

Though she should've been amused by his distress after his sudden change in demeanor, Serenity stepped forth without fear, her hand moving to touch his lip. She gasped as he caught her arm, hauling her roughly behind him to his horse without another word. Zoisite was quick to tend to Jadeite, who griped and complained and attempted to run him off, swearing that he wasn't in need of assistance.

Serenity gave up her struggling as she was lifted up, settling in front of him, his body pressed more closely against her than she could handle. His arms went around her and he felt her tense, his heels digging into his horse's flanks. The others followed, Jadeite holding a bit of linen under his nose as the men chattered on about the battle between the general and the prince. Never had any of them witnessed such an epic event, and they were sure to spread the tale for some time to come.

"I care not if you despise me. You will not leave my sight until we arrive at the palace," he informed her, though she couldn't bring herself to reply.

~*~*~*~

After an entirely miserable and silent ride, night at last fell, leaving Serenity alone in a tent once again. Zoisite had offered her something to eat, though she refused, only accepting the canteen that he'd also brought for her. He frowned as he looked at her, his gentle nature urging him to do something…anything to ease her suffering.

"That fight…it was because of me, wasn't it?" she asked, the general looking away. She'd already had a horrid day. The last thing he wished was to upset her further.

"This trip is merely getting to us all. I'm sure it's out of their systems now. Do not fret," he tried, though her frown remained.

"He told me. He told me it was only a game for him," she said softly, tears sparkling in her eyes as Zoisite nearly panicked. He looked around, realizing that he was the only one available to comfort the poor girl in her time of need.

He hesitated for a moment before his arms encircled her, his hand patting her back gently as she cried against his shoulder.

"There, there. I know I cannot apologize for his actions enough. I'm so sorry," he told her, her hands gripping the front of his uniform jacket.

~*~*~*~

Endymion walked towards the tent where she would be, alone and wondering what she'd done to deserve such ill treatment. He stopped just outside, her familiar voice reaching him.

"I…I thought I loved him. I'm afraid I still do. What is wrong with me?" she asked, Endymion's hands balling into fists at his sides. Never in his life had he experienced something as hard as this, as trying to push the girl he loved away. Love? Did he love her? He turned the idea over and over in his mind, trying to understand his own emotions. It was true that he was greatly appreciative of the softness of her bare skin, of her sweet lips as they touched his. He could yet hear her voice softly crying his name, releasing the breath he realized he'd been holding.

However, it was far more than that. This girl…this beautiful girl had stolen his breath from the get go, everything about her enchanting him more with each day that passed. She'd even saved his very life, something that he would forever be grateful for. He found himself wishing to possess all of her, to keep her hidden from all harm and prying eyes that would fall upon her. He wished to know all there was to know about her, to hear her sweet voice utter the words that he had never heard from any woman before.

As Zoisite continued attempting to console the distraught girl, Endymion made his entrance, nearly coming undone as he took in the sight of his general with Serenity in his arms.

"Endymion," he said, quickly releasing her and getting to his feet.

"You may return to your post, Zoi. I thank you for seeing to her," he managed, Zoisite's mouth a hard line across his face. He leaned forward, his voice low in the prince's ear.

"Be a man and take responsibility for what you've caused," he said, before turning on his heel and leaving the two royals alone.

She became silent, furiously wiping her tears away before he could behold them. He kicked off his boots, leaving them next to the ones she'd worn before beginning to remove his cloak and uniform. He soon stood, bare chested as he stopped beside her. She shrank back as he knelt before her, the lamplight casting an orange glow upon her.

She uttered a small shriek as he pulled her down, the girl going stone stiff as he drew her against him, her back pressed against his chest. He drew the blankets over them, never breaking his silence.

"Why must you torture me so?" she whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You act as though you don't appreciate my warmth," he returned, his breath hot against her neck, his teeth nipping lightly at her earlobe.

"Stop," she said, trying to pull away from him but to no avail.

"Do you care for no one but yourself?" she asked, his hand running along her stomach, causing shivers to course through her. Gods, if she only knew.

He turned her towards him, his hands sliding beneath her shirt, slipping it over her head. He watched as her arms crossed over her exposed chest, her sudden modesty much different from her usual ardor.

"And do you not enjoy this? The pleasure I give you? Your voice tells me otherwise," he said, ignoring her question entirely as he pulled her arms away, pinning them on either side of her. His head bowed, his lips trailing along her naked skin, her eyes closed tightly as his tongue ran along her flesh.

"Do what you will. I care not," she all but whispered, his head rising as he saw the tears flowing steadily from the corners of her eyes. The sight was his undoing, his lips pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat before he withdrew, the girl lying shivering as her eyes opened once more.

She felt utterly empty as she lay there, his back to her and more space between them than ever before. Serenity lay awake until she heard the quiet sounds of his sleep, the girl getting stealthily to her feet. She dressed quickly, donning her discarded shirt and boots before slipping inside her borrowed jacket. With one last look at the sleeping man, she parted the tent flap, making her way to the line of trees behind the tent.

She moved like a silent wind, avoiding the few men posted around the perimeter until she reached the far end of the encampment, where the horses were tethered. Though she knew nothing of horses aside from the fact that any one of them could kill her at any given moment, she found herself with one foot in the stirrup, hoisting herself gingerly onto the beast's back. It made no immediate movement, but started off in a walk as she nudged its flanks, hoping to the gods that no one would see her.

The snow had melted, only patches of it remaining here and there as she rode off into the night, the darkness soon enveloping her.

~*~*~*~

"What the hell are you telling me?" Endymion growled, his fist connecting hard with the supply wagon, blood springing to the surface of the broken skin. He'd awakened to find Serenity gone, his heart immediately jumping into his throat as he threw on his clothes and stormed outside, hoping to find her in the company of one of his generals. When he'd discovered otherwise, he allowed his emotions to take him over.

"That the princess is missing and so is one of the horses. What is your order?" Kunzite asked, knowing full well what his reply would be.

"We'll track her. Nephrite, Jadeite…you're the best men I have for this. We'll go on ahead. Kunzite, Zoisite. Organize the men and get them ready to move. You follow. Understood?"

"Very well," came the reply, Kunzite barking for the men to make haste and prepare for departure.

"Gods, what've I done?" Endymion muttered to himself as he mounted his giant black steed. If only he could've told her the truth…the real truth, and not some fabrication. She never would have disappeared, putting herself in danger once again.

"Do not fear, Endymion. We shall find her," Jadeite promised, his nose still aching from the day before.

With a nod, the prince started off in the direction his two generals led him, his dread growing as they made their way across the valley.

~*~*~*~

Serenity had ridden all night and for the majority of the morning, both herself and her mount in need of a rest. She'd left on a whim, unable to be near Endymion any longer after knowing he cared nothing for her. The mere sight of him was enough to cause her heart to ache, and she knew that if she could reach the palace before them, she could be gone before he returned. That way, she'd not have to see his face again. She would once again be home, in the safety of the palace she'd left behind. Her guardians would never leave her live it down, and yet she was more prepared to face their chastisement than she was to hear Endymion tell her she meant nothing to him.

"I curse your very name," she said aloud, pulling on the reins as she stopped, her eyes wide in horror as she beheld a figure emerging from the trees ahead. Soon, more riders appeared, a circle of them surrounding her and cutting off any means of escape.

"You," she breathed, a dark laugh enveloping her.

"You thought we wouldn't find you? Foolish girl."

~*~*~*~

Serenity once again found herself a prisoner, her hands bound before her as Diamond led her horse behind his. They'd ridden deep into the woods, her eyes taking in the sight of a large stronghold rising before them as they came closer.

"What is this?" she asked, the light haired man laughing once more.

"This is our base. I would get used to it, Serenity, for this shall be your home," Diamond told her, fear pricking at her skin. She wondered silently if Endymion would bother coming for her this time. After what he'd said to her, after how he'd treated her, she doubted he would waste his time with her again.

Even if he had forsaken her, Serenity was determined not to allow this man to hold her hostage. She would fight him until her last breath to reach the palace, that she affirmed in her mind as they at last reached the stone structure. A wide river crossed their path, a massive drawbridge falling into place across it. They rode on, across the raging river and into the old stone structure, the drawbridge closing behind them with a loud moan.

~*~*~*~

"Endymion, you do realize what lies near here," Nephrite said, he, Jadeite and the prince still traveling a couple of miles in front of the rest of their men.

"I'm well aware of it, and I know what we'll be facing when we arrive," he replied, Jadeite riding towards them from his position ahead.

"It's just there, through the trees. They've drawn the bridge and we have no way to cross the river. It's swelled and angry from the weather. I'm afraid he's got the upper hand, Endymion," he told him, a grimace crossing the prince's face.

"We go. We are sworn to bring her back and that we shall do," he affirmed, nudging his horse forward, his men following close behind.

~*~*~*~

Serenity tried the door, finding it to be locked from the outside. She turned back, wishing there was a window large enough for her to crawl though. Even falling to her death seemed like a blessing at this point. The princess found herself in a large room, a bed in the corner and lamps gloating over it. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, though night had fallen since their arrival. Her hope was fading and she was sure now that Endymion had forsaken her, leaving her to her fate.

As she sat, engulfed by her thoughts, the door creaked open, revealing the man that had stolen her away not once, but twice. She shrank back from him, until her back was pressed against the wall. He continued forth, a cruel smile upon his lips.

"No need to fear, princess. Come here," he said, his hand outstretched as he came ever closer. Her eyes closed, his cold fingers taking hold of her chin as he titled it up.

"Open your eyes, Serenity. I do not wish for you to miss any of this," he said smoothly, his touch growing rough as she resisted.

"You try me so. Allow me to break that obstinate spirit of yours," he said, the girl finding herself on her back upon the bed, his body soon blanketing her own.

"No!" she shouted, struggling as one of his hands pinned her arms above her head, the other moving quickly to bare her chest. His head bowed, his tongue lapping at her breast, his body pinning her to the bed.

"Please, don't do this. Please…stop!" she cried, only to have her vision blur as his hand connected with her face, her voice dying abruptly.

She tasted blood, feeling the warm, wet trickle flowing from the corner of her mouth. He frowned, his hand touching her face as she shrank away.

"Now, look what you've made me do. I do not wish to harm you, though if you continue to resist me, I'll have to train you to want it," he told her, his lips crushing hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. He tasted her blood, drank it in, his tongue lapping at the corner of her lips, cleaning up the trail of red. Serenity was in shock, unable to believe what she was experiencing. What matter of monster was this man? His lips were stained red, the back of his hand dragging across them, wiping her blood away.

"The look on Endymion's face when he discovers what I've done…that alone will be enough to make up for your troublesome nature," Diamond said, his head bowing once more. She flinched, unable to move, unable to do anything but scream for the man that would never hear her.

"Endymion!" she cried, Diamond smiling as he hovered above her.

"Call for him all you like. He'll never hear you."

Suddenly, a loud rapping came at the door, his head snapping up, his rage more than evident.

"_What_?" he roared, the door opening soon afterward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but they've come. Endymion and his men are just outside the walls," the soldier reported, Diamond on his feet in seconds. Serenity gasped as she was hauled unceremoniously to her feet, being dragged behind him soon afterward.

~*~*~*~

"Are you insane? Endymion, we are outnumbered by gods knows how many men. We need to regroup and summon more troops. We cannot win this," Nephrite said, the prince's eyes never leaving the front wall.

" Who is to say what he'll do to her, should we wait any longer? He may already have…" he trailed off, the thought nearly enraging him.

His men stood behind he and his generals, archers standing by as they awaited what would come. They all watched as men appeared, lining the outer walls of the hold, bows in hand. It was as Diamond appeared that Endymion lost his reason entirely.

Diamond smiled down upon them before dragging Serenity into view, the girl struggling in his grip. Endymion could only watch as Diamond's hand crept beneath her shirt, cupping one mound of flesh as she cried out.

"Endymion!" she cried, the sound of her voice driving him on, his reason slowly draining away.

"Ready!" Endymion ordered, every one of his men watching the scene before them, their bows rising at the ready.

"Acting a bit recklessly, aren't you, Earth prince? And all for what? For this girl?" he asked, his arm wrapped around her waist as she continued to struggle against him.

"I can understand your madness, I suppose. She tastes absolutely divine, doesn't she? And her voice is so sweet, crying out. I can easily see how she could drive a man mad," he continued, his lips touching her neck as Endymion at last lost himself.

Even Kunzite, normally the epitome of calm collection, was startled by the look in Endymion's eyes. Never before had he seen such flames burning within them, leaving him nearly reeling for a moment.

"Endymion, stop!" Jadeite shouted, snapping Kunzite out of his momentary stupor. The prince lunged forth without reason, as if he could tear the very walls down in order to get to her. He heard his name, Serenity shouting it again and again, his heart beating madly within his chest.

"We cannot! They are too many and Serenity is in the line of fire," Nephrite pointed out, he and Jadeite holding their prince back with all the strength they could muster. Even then, he was nearly too much for them, his rage burning out of control at the sight before them.

The fires burning on the torches along the wall illuminated Serenity's face, wet with tears that shone in the firelight. Her throat burned from calling out to him, until her voice had ceased to flow forth. He was so close, and yet too far away for her to reach. Still, her arm stretched out, shaking as she reached towards him.

"What will you do, Earth Prince? It seems as though your options are quite limited," Diamond called, his arm still wrapped tightly about Serenity's waist as she struggled against him. She tried to think, to clear her mind of the haze that had nearly taken her over. She had to fight. If not, she would never see Endymion again, a thought that set pain coursing throughout her body. Despite how cold he'd been to her, he'd still come for her.

Diamond's guard was down, the man too involved in his mockery of Endymion to notice as the girl's hand shot to the dagger at his waist, fluently removing it from its sheath and slashing a deep gash across his hand before he could react.

"Ungrateful bitch! Seize her!" he shouted, the girl bolting forward as the adrenaline overtook her thoughts of self preservation. She was aware of the men scrambling towards her, trying desperately to recapture her. That, however, was something she was determined to avoid at any cost.

Every spectator then realized the princesses' plan, many of their mouths dropping open as she neared the edge of the wall.

"Do _not_ allow her to escape!" Diamond raged, blood flowing from his hand and falling to the ground like crimson rain.

"Serenity, don't!" Endymion cried, watching in horror as the girl leapt off the stone wall, limbs flailing as she fell with a splash into the raging current of the river.

"Jad, let me go, or I won't be held responsible for my actions," Endymion ground out, the two generals finally releasing him.

"What do you intend to…" Jadeite began, his mouth dropping open as the raven haired man dove into the icy water, allowing the current to carry him.

"He's a mad man," Nephrite exclaimed, though he realized that in this situation, Endymion had done the only thing his heart would allow him to do.

"We have no time to discuss his sanity. Retreat!" Kunzite called, turning to the small band of men behind them. Once set in motion, the retreat was quick, the men disappearing into the surrounding trees like shadows in the night.

"Sir, we tried to…" one of Diamond's men began, before he emitted a swift guttural sound as he was run through with Diamond's sword.

"You…you're all nothing but _useless_," he ground out, cutting down another of his men as the others watched helplessly.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you get out of my sight and go after her," he informed his remaining men, "and if I were you, I'd not come back without her." He brought his hand to his lips, his tongue laving at his wound as if he were some matter of beast.

"Bring her to me," he repeated, his eyes roaming along the river that had carried both Endymion and Serenity away. The blood he'd tasted this day wasn't nearly enough to sate him, his desire for the Moon Princess having reached an unmanageable level. He would have her, and he would hear Endymion beg.

~*~*~*~

She was sure that death had already consumed her, her lungs burning as the icy water filled them, her body lost in its grip. Darkness was all she could see, the girl unable to force her eyes open as she was tossed about in the unforgiving water like a rag doll. Despite her struggle, only one thought danced through her mind. She would never see his face again…would never hear his voice or feel the heat of his body as it meshed with her own. Had she the time, Serenity was sure she would despise herself for thinking such things at such a time.

The pressure changed suddenly, her body being hauled unceremoniously from the churning river. The cold of the air around her had no effect on her, as she was chilled through and positively numb already. Serenity struggled to breathe, feeling pressure on her chest and then her back, the girl violently coughing up the water that had taken up residence within her lungs. Her body rocked as she expelled the water, her lungs and throat burning as she sat, shivering in an unknown grip.

"Dear gods, Serenity. What the hell were you _thinking_?" came his deep voice, her teeth beginning to chatter as relief washed over her. _He_ was here. She ignored his chastising, her arms going about his neck in an almost automatic fashion. Though she should've despised him, been revolted by him, she couldn't help but hold him as if he would fade away at any moment.

"Save your scolding, Endymion," she said, his uniform soaked much like her own garments.

"We cannot remain in the open. We'll meet our deaths if we don't warm ourselves soon," he said, rising to his feet and cradling her against him. She was aware of him walking, though she didn't have the will to take in their surroundings. Soon, unconsciousness took her, the blackness all consuming.

~*~*~*~

The middle aged woman bustled about, the fire roaring in the fireplace, lamps casting cheerful light over the rooms of the small house. As she stirred the stew bubbling over the fire, a loud thump sounded at the door. Located deep within the arms of the forest, Marion's home wasn't visited often, much less by anyone that wasn't an unsavory character. Darkness had long since fallen, leaving her both curious and bothered by what or who could be at her door at this hour.

Never one to be ill prepared, the woman armed herself, taking the iron sword on the wall from its sheath. The weight of it was perfectly balanced in her grip, her feet carrying her forward towards the door.

"Who goes there?" she called, receiving no answer. She stood, ever cautious, awaiting any response at all. Silent moments passed, no further sounds coming from the other side of her door. Finally, she grew impatient, her hand unlocking the door before flinging it open, revealing a sight that caused an audible gasp to escape her.

There on her stoop lay at least one body, though she couldn't really tell from the small bit of light that reached it. She bent down, peering into the face of a rather handsome young man, his dark hair nearly shading his closed eyes completely. She was sure he'd died where he lay, though upon placing a hand on his back, she realized that he was in fact breathing, though it was quite shallow.

Only then did she notice upon further scrutiny that a long blond tendril flowed out from under his cloak, her hand lifting it to reveal yet another collapsed being, her mouth open in an O shape as she took in the beauty before her. Never had she seen such a beautiful creature in her years, though the girl was a bit too pale for her liking. She touched her face, icy to her touch. Upon further inspection, she realized the two were soaking wet, Marion making her mind up quickly.

~*~*~*~

Her eyes fluttered open, a wave of dizziness washing over her and forcing them closed once again. After a moment, she tried a second time, finally focusing on her surroundings. The room was lit by the roaring fire which was currently helping to warm her body and the girl noted she was no longer numb from the cold. With a tremor of fear, she realized that she was alone in a most comfortable bed, piled high with blankets and furs, Endymion not by her side. Her voice cried out before she could stop it, fearful that she alone had made it to this strange place.

"Endymion!" she called, sitting bolt upright as her wild eyes searched the room. Soon after, a comely woman emerged from the adjoining room, a calm look upon her face.

"Where…where am I? Where is Endymion? Where is he?" the girl nearly cried, the woman taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hush now, child. You are safe here. This is my home, and your companion is just in that room there," she said, pointing to where she'd come from.

"Is he…?" she trailed off, unable to even imagine the scenario her own mind was rapidly creating.

"He'll be fine after a bit of rest. I can only imagine what the two of you were involved in to leave you in such a state," the woman noted, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I want to see him," Serenity said, attempting to rise. She had to know he was well, had to see it with her own eyes. Two hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"In due time, dear. First, may I have your name? I am Marion," she told her, her hand touching the girl's forehead. She was no longer chilled, though she yet needed to rest.

"My name is Serenity," she offered back, only then noticing that her soaked clothing had been replaced by a dry shift.

"And your companion? Could it be that man is _Prince_ Endymion?" Marion wondered. Serenity hesitated for a time, though she could sense no danger surrounding this woman.

"Yes, he is. We were traveling back to the palace. I left on my own and was ambushed by Diamond's forces. I'm quite sure his men are after us even now," she revealed, a frown touching Marion's lips.

"Diamond. He's nothing more than a glorified bandit. He's been bringing trouble down upon the heads of the people of this kingdom for too long. But my dear, how do you fit into all of this?" she asked. Serenity took a deep breath before filling her in on the details of her exploration, Marion gasping as she told her of her kidnappings and the cruelty she'd been dealt while in Diamond's hands. By the end of her tale, there were tears in the girl's eyes, Marion's hand touching her cheek almost automatically.

"So you see, I've caused so much discord with my appearance on your planet. Had I realized what would have occurred, I'd never have…" she trailed off, realizing that it also meant she'd never have met Endymion, would never have known the pain of losing what she thought would be her only love.

"Now, now. The prince has protected you with his very life, and you have saved him as well. It seems as though you care much about one another," she noted, her smile returning at last.

"He means the very world to me," Serenity whispered, "though now, it cannot be," she added, her fingers touching her lips lightly as she bowed her head.

"Nonsense. You must have faith, my dear. Faith that what you feel for one another will destroy all obstacles in your path. As long as you keep that faith, you'll be just fine," Marion advised, before rising to her feet.

"Perhaps you are right. Is Endymion awake?" she wondered, Marion shaking her head.

"No, he has yet to wake. You too should rest while you are able. From what you've told me, there will be men scouring the forest for you all too soon," she told her. "For now, sleep."

Serenity lay there, fighting off sleep for as long as possible before relenting at last, allowing it to take her.

~*~*~*~

Marion had at last retired when he crept silently into the adjoining room, the sight before him almost heavenly. There lay his lady, her hands curled beneath her chin, her body rising and falling steadily. He moved closer, drawing back the blankets covering her before slipping in next her, his arms gathering her up and holding her against him tightly. Her eyes flickered open, his sapphire gazed locked with hers. Her arms were swift to lace about him, the warmth of his body permeating her very being despite the cries of her mind to push him away.

"Are you well?" he asked, closing his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of her.

"I'm fine. Thank you…for saving me again," she said softly, feeling him smile against her hair.

"You realize you aren't getting off this easily, don't you? What if you'd killed yourself? What of me then?" he all but whispered, her eyes locked with his once more.

"What? You told me I meant nothing to you," she said, his fingers smoothing along the softness of her cheek. Her brows furrowed, the princess entirely confused by his words and sure that she would be unable to take any more heartache.

"All lies, Serenity. It's nothing but a farce. I only wished to protect you. Had I known you would go this far, I'd never have said such things. I can only hope you can forgive my cruelty, but I will understand if you cannot," he said, the change in his demeanor leaving her questioning her very existence.

"Protect me? From what, exactly?" she wondered, her heart thumping erratically within her chest.

"From the darkness of my world. There are dangers here that you should never have known. Should you return to your home…"

"Don't you understand? I want to stay with _you_. It matters not to me how danger may present itself. I only wish to stay by you," she told him, pain still lingering within her eyes.

"The selfish part of me wishes only for you to remain by my side," he told her, tilting her chin up gently.

"How can I believe you? You've been so cold. You told me…"

"I realize what I said. I'll regret it for the rest of my life, for they were the most painful words I've yet to utter. Please…believe in me," he asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"I am more than prepared to fight for you, for as long as it takes." His words cut into her heart, nearly stealing her breath. Could this be? Her words left her before she could stop them, flowing forth unchecked.

"Endymion? Do you love me?" she asked, hoping that her heart wouldn't ache afterwards.

"If loving you means that I think of you always, that I want to protect you with my very being, that I never want you to be anywhere but by my side…then I truly love you, Serenity. I have never known it before, this intense feeling you've caused to grow within me," he answered, causing her to fight back the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Surely you must know that I love _you_," she said, her eyes closing as his lips touched hers, warm and familiar.

"I shall always protect you, until I draw my last breath," he promised, "and I shall love you long after."

"Therefore, you cannot leave. I'll not allow it," he said, his voice a deep whisper as he attempted to keep from disturbing the woman who had saved them both.

"But your father…"

"Damn him if he means to stop me. I'd be damned for all time for you," he told her, the princess sighing deeply.

"My guardians will come. What of that?" she asked quietly, gasping as he rolled atop her.

"Must you question _everything_?" he wondered, a sly smile touching his lips.

"Believe in me and what I feel for you, Serenity. That alone should be enough to sate you," he said, his hands beginning to run along her lightly clothed body.

"I want to, Endymion…with my very being. But I'm still sane enough to realize exactly the kind of opposition we'll be facing upon our return. I may love you, but they care not," she told him, her hands coming to rest upon his, halting his explorations.

"Not here," she whispered harshly, his smile never fading, his head bowing as his lips ran along her neck.

"You may refuse me, only because I would hate to wake Marion after she has been so kind to us. Even so, perhaps I should make you regret denying us both what we most desire," he said, his voice a bit dark before his hands moved to mold the flesh of her breasts. Her breath left her as her head tilted back, her fingers weaving through his raven black hair.

"Endymion…st…"

"Are you so sure that you wish for me to stop?" he wondered, nipping along her exposed neck and drawing more soft sounds from his consort.

"Do you have no self control?" she hissed, though her irritation was short lived. His tongue was parting her lips, tasting her thoroughly, her arms moving to hold him to her. He tasted the cut on her lip, being careful not to anger it, his own still throbbing a bit from the fight the day before. He pulled back all too soon, gazing down at her with a wicked glint in his eye.

"It seems I am not the only one. Your voice deceives you, my princess," he said, continuing his most divine torture. No sooner than he had her craving his touch, nearly begging him for it, than he reclaimed his place next to her, leaving her stupefied.

"You are the wickedest tease alive," she chided, nearly breathless as she clung to the front of his borrowed shirt.

"Hardly. You're much more of a tease than I," he informed her, his arm snaking about her waist and pulling her close.

"But when we return to the palace, I will be sure to remind you just what a tease I am," he said, his finger trailing along her collarbone where he'd left small bruises in his wake.

"You assume that I will be there for more than a moment," she said, her voice soft as she spoke. He cradled her face between his hands, his eyes sincere as he delivered his rebuttal.

"I've told you already, dear one. I shall not allow anyone to take you from me…not anymore," he reminded her, claiming her lips as his own.

~*~*~*~

**Okee, so I didn't **_**really**_** forget about the senshi and everyone else in this fic, but I'm concentrating on Serenity and Endymion for the moment. The others will appear soon, I promise. I'm also trying to keep this fic moving pretty quickly, so I apologize if it's going TOO quickly for you. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


End file.
